Citas Compatibles
by ShelydeKou
Summary: Amy es una chica, tímida, introvertida pero muy inteligente, que se ha propuesto este año, ser más social, por su bien y el de su carrera. Con esta nueva determinación ganará amistades, y quien quita que incluso conozca el amor.
1. El cuestionario

**CITAS COMPATIBLES**

Por: ShelydeKou

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia si es de mi imaginación.

Summary: Es una chica, tímida, introvertida pero muy inteligente, que se ha propuesto este año, ser más social, por su bien y el de su carrera. Con esta nueva determinación ganará amistades, y quien quita que incluso conozca el amor.-Por motivos del día de San Valentín, ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**El Cuestionario**_

Desde muy pequeña su sueño siempre fue ser doctora, sobre todo una pediatra le encantaban los niños. Era algo que ni ella misma entendía ya que no tuvo la compañía de un hermano ni grande, ni chico ya que era hija única. Sus padres casi nunca estaba en casa, su papá siempre estaba viajando por negocios, y su madre era enfermera por lo que siempre estaba de turno en el hospital. Su única compañía eran los libros donde se refugiaba para no sentirse sola.

Era muy tímida, pero muy inteligente y esta combinación de saberlo todo y no hablar con nadie, hacía que la catalogaran como una arrogante y que no le gustaba socializar por eso durante sus años en la escuela casi no tuvo amigos. Los que se les acercaban siempre era por conveniencia y para que los ayudara a pasar una materia o les prestara la tarea. Las constantes desilusiones que recibió en ese periodo donde deseaba ávidamente hacer amigos, la empujaron a crear un caparazón contra toda la gente, ya que no deseaba que se aprovecharan de ella.

Ya en la universidad, la historia no cambio mucho, ella solo se concentraba en estudiar fuertemente para pasar con excelentes notas. Lo único diferente es que hace un año había llegado una chica, con quien compartía dormitorios en el campus, a quien había comenzado a considerar su amiga. Era una chica transparente en todas sus actos, muy alegre, alegría que contagiaba, la hacía sonreír y eso la hacía sentirse bien, esta chica estudiaba producción de radio y televisión, era una chica muy carismática y por lo que había oído tenía un círculo de amistades bastante grande.

En más de una ocasión Serena, como se llamaba su compañera de cuarto, la había invitado a fiestas, paseos, comidas, pero ella siempre había encontrado excusas para no ir. Y no es que no quisiera asistir. Sino que sentía que no sabía cómo debería actuar, ni que decir delante de extraños.

Sin duda las relaciones sociales no eran lo suyo. Y sabía que debería mejorar ese aspecto de su personalidad. Ya que en su futura vida profesional era imperativo que se comunicara con otros colegas, otros profesionales de la salud, pero sobre todo con sus pacientes. Así que como propósito de año nuevo para el 2014 se planteó en asistir tanto como pudiera a los eventos que la invitara Serena. Además estaba a punto de terminar su último año de carrera, y ni ella misma podía creer que en seis años sólo había hecho una amiga. Aunque algunas veces pensaba que era al revés, Serena la había hecho su amiga.

Habían vuelto a clases después de las vacaciones de invierno. Cuando en esa tarde ella estaba leyendo su libro de diagnóstico clínico, en su habitación, cuando escuchó ruidos afuera, supuso que era Serena.

-¡Amy he llegado!—gritó la rubia confirmando así sus suposiciones. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la pequeña sala.

-¡Hola Serena! ¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Lleno de muchos deberes—la rubia hizo un puchero. Así era Serena, aunque le gustaba lo que estudiaba, odiaba las tareas.

-Pobre Serena—le dijo mirándola tiernamente.

-Sí, pobre de mí—le contesto la rubia auto compadeciéndose—Necesitaré tu ayuda para una tarea—Amy la miró extrañada, muy pocas veces Serena le había pedido ayuda y mucho menos para una tarea. Serena debió ver su cara de extrañeza y se apresuró a decir—tranquila, no será gran cosa. Sólo que nuestro profesor de Ideas creativas nos ha pedido que llevemos a cabo un proyecto para lo que es la celebración de San Valentín. —al escuchar esto Amy se asombró. Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era celebrar San Valentín—No pongas esa cara. —Continuo diciendo Serena—ya mi grupo y yo hemos decidido que haremos para esa celebración nuestro proyecto consiste en armar una base de datos con la mayor cantidad de personas solteras y programar una cita para ese día. Lo hemos denominado Citas Compatibles. La idea es formar la mayor cantidad de parejas para esa fecha.

Amy sonrió- ¿así celebran San Valentín?—preguntó aun un poco confusa.

-Sí, haremos un poco de trabajo de cupido. Ya sabes el pobre anda muy ocupado para esas fechas

Amy rio ante los comentarios de su amiga y agregó— ¿Y cómo se supone que te ayudaré?

-Sencillo. —Contestó Serena—respondiendo este cuestionario. —Dijo mostrándole un cuadernillo- ¿prefieres que te entreviste o prefieres llenarlo tú?

-Yo lo llenaré. ¿Cuándo debo entregártelo de vuelta?

-Lo más pronto posible, en una semana debemos armar la base de datos para después hacer los análisis correspondientes y armar las parejas, una semana antes de San Valentín. Debo reclutar al menos 50 personas, lo mismo debe hacer mis otros compañeros. Por suerte cuento con el apoyo de Seiya que me ayudará a conseguir lo chicos solteros del equipo de futbol y a mí me toca conseguir a las chicas.

Seiya era el novio de Serena, Amy lo conocía porque de vez en cuando iba a su cuarto a recoger o a dejar a Serena. Lo poco que había visto de él le parecía un buen chico y le caía bien, sólo que rehuía a los momentos en que estaban solo los tres, ya que sentía que hacía mal tercio—Bueno, Sere, te dejo. Prometo entregarte el cuestionario lo más pronto posible, quizás mañana por la tarde. —se había levantado y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto

-Una cosa más Amy—dijo Serena, y Amy se detuvo y la volvió a mirar—Sé que tienes mucho que estudiar pero mañana es jueves… Jueves de chicas y mis amigas y yo iremos al cine ¿te animas a acompañarnos? Claro sí…

-Me encantaría—la interrumpió Amy, admiraba la persistencia de Serena, después de tantas negativas que le dio el último año aún la seguía invitando- ¿a qué hora debo estar lista?

Serena se asombró, era la primera vez que Amy aceptaba su invitación, así que sonrió. Le alegró que su amiga quisiera compartir tiempo con ella fuera de esas cuatro paredes—a las 7 de la noche, cenaremos primero y después veremos la película—le informó Serena

-Está bien Serena, a las 7 estaré lista. Gracias por invitarme.

-No es nada, gracias a ti por aceptar.

-Que tengas buenas noches. —Se despidió la peli azul

-Buenas noches para ti también Amy.

Así Amy ingresó a su cuarto llena de curiosidad por las preguntas que tendría ese cuestionario que le dio Serena. Así que se sentó en su escritorio y aparto su libro de diagnóstico clínico, para echarle un vistazo al cuestionario, se dispuso a leer.

"_Los datos que usted proporcione serán manejados con total confidencialidad. Después del análisis de los datos que usted nos proporcione, alguien de nuestro equipo se pondrá en contacto con usted y le informará que hemos encontrado a su otra mitad compatible. Usted está en todo su derecho de aceptar o rechazar la cita. De aceptar deberá asistir puntual al lugar y hora que se le comunique. Muchas gracias por su participación y ¡Mucha suerte!"_

Amy negó con la cabeza y sonrió, sentía como si acabase de leer un contrato, no tenía nada que perder y al fin y al cabo no estaba obligada a aceptar la cita si no quería.

"_Escoja un pseudónimo". _Era la primera instrucción del cuestionario, se puso a pensar no sabía que escribir, su primera opción fue "chica medicina" negó con la cabeza, muy obvio pensó, además la gente al escuchar ese pseudónimo saldrían corriendo, rio ante su ocurrencia, pensó que debería usar algo que no la relacionara con medicina, y pensó en lo que más le gustaba después de la medicina y era la astrología. Y su planeta favorito era Mercurio, si era el más pequeño del sistema solar, pero también era muy fuerte al estar más cerca del sol. Quería que su pseudónimo estuviera relacionado con mercurio, "chica Mercurio" pensó pero no le gustó como sonaba, mejor algo más tierno, "princesa de Mercurio" ese sí le gustó, así lo escribió en la línea continua.

Así continúo leyendo el cuestionario, le preguntaron sobre sus favoritos en pasatiempos, colores, comidas, películas, libros, artistas, actrices, actores, obras de teatro, música, aromas, entre otras muchas cosas más.

Nunca en su vida se había sentado a recapitular esas pequeñas cosas que creía eran sin importancia. Pero al parecer si son importantes para encontrar pareja, se sorprendió que al terminar el cuestionario, casi eran las 11 de la noche, había estado casi dos horas sentada leyendo y respondiendo. Rió para sí, hubiese respondido más rápido un examen de diagnóstico clínico, ya que había sentido que para algunas preguntas no tenía respuesta, y eso que era contestar cosas sobre ella misma.

Puso a un lado el cuestionario y retomó su lectura del libro de diagnóstico clínico. Hasta que sus ojos se volvieron pesados y se fue a dormir.

* * *

hola! esta es mi nueva propuesta. Espero que les guste. estoy incursionando en el narrador omnisciente. se me hace más fácil narrar en primera persona.

así que esta nueva historia es un reto para mi. cualquier comentario, duda, tomatazos, haganmelo saber. No creo tener lista la historia para el 14, pero prometo terminarla en el trascurso del mes.

Como siempre Paola. gracias por tu apoyo y motivación.

saludos-


	2. Conociendo a las chicas

**CITAS COMPATIBLES**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Conociendo a las chicas**_

El jueves sus clases acababan a las cuatro de la tarde. Así que contaba con tiempo suficiente para hacer sus deberes y arreglarse para salir con Serena y sus amigas. Sintió que el estómago se le hizo un nudo, debía reconocerlo estaba nerviosa. Pero ya había aceptado y debía recordar que era su propósito: ser más social.

Por suerte para el viernes solo debía entregar un informe de histología y ya lo tenía bastante avanzado así que lo terminó sin muchos inconvenientes. Repasó las demás materias, pero ya las había estudiado con anterioridad así que cuando el reloj dio las 6 de la tarde, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarse, estaba haciendo bastante frío, había estado nevando así que optó por un pantalón de mezclilla, un suéter de lana blanco con cuello redondo, se puso sus botas grises afelpadas, y las combinaría con una bufanda azul casi a tono con el pantalón y usaría un abrigo gris a juego con las botas. No era de maquillarse, por el frío su único maquillaje era el bálsamo de labios para evitar que se resecaran, peinó su cabello corto para llevarlo suelto, tomó su cartera pequeña negra justo con lo necesario: dinero y documentos de identificación personal.

Cuando vio el reloj faltaban cinco minutos para las siete, una vez lista salió a las sala, notó que en el cuarto de Serena había ruido, así que se acercó y tocó la puerta.- ¿Serena?

-Casi estoy lista Amy, dame unos minutos. —escuchó decir a la rubia dentro de su habitación. Así que mientras esperaba se sentó en el pequeño sofá de la sala. Sintió otra vez un poco de nervios, _"ojala les caiga bien a las amigas de Serena"_, pensó.

Serena salió quince minutos después – Se me hizo tarde, Rei me va a matar, odia que la hagan esperar—buscó en su cartera, sacó el celular y marcó, se colocó el aparato en la oreja— Voy bajando Rei… No te enojes… Sí, ya lo sé… Disculpa—cerró la llamada y se dirigió a Amy—Vamos Amy, Rei nos espera en el estacionamiento.

Salieron del edificio, Amy vio un sedán de cuatro puertas de un hermoso color rojo, supo de inmediato que ese era el auto de la amiga de Serena ya que apenas el conductor logró divisar a ambas comenzó a sonar la bocina, Serena abrió la puerta para que Amy entrara, y luego entro ella. Ya ambas en el auto, Serena procedió a las correspondientes presentaciones. –Mira Amy, ella es Lita—dijo señalando a la chica castaña que estaba a la derecha de Amy—Lita ella es Amy.

-Mucho gusto. —dijo Amy y estrecho la mano de la chica.

-El gusto es mío. —contestó la castaña

-Amy ella es Minako. —le señaló a la chica rubia en el asiento del copiloto,

-Mucho gusto—dijo Amy y también estrechó la mano de la rubia

-Puedes llamarme Mina—y la rubia le sonrió.

- Y esta es Rei—dijo Serena, señalando a la chica de cabellos negros que estaba al volante. —Es un poco cascarrabias—dijo Serena entre dientes

-Te escuché Serena, y no es cierto Amy, sólo soy así con ella – dijo mientras estrechaba su mano. Y las demás reían.

Pasadas las presentaciones la peli negra puso en marcha el auto para dirigirse el centro comercial donde cenarían y verían la película.

Habían ordenado una pizza familiar, mitad de pepperoni y mitad vegetariana para cenar.

-Dinos Amy, ¿ya Serena te involucró en su dichoso proyecto de San Valentín?—preguntó Mina

-Sí, por cierto Serena, ya llené el formulario—contestó Amy.

-¡Otra víctima más! –exclamó Lita riendo. —por suerte tengo novio

-Tú y Andrew, deberían llenar el formulario a ver si son compatibles realmente. —dijo Serena

- Sí como no, un cuestionario no puede decir eso. Sólo lo puedes saber con el trato diario con esa persona. —Contestó Lita.

-Yo sólo llenaré el dichoso formulario si me garantizas que me conseguirás una cita con el primo de Seiya, Yaten. —dijo Mina cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No puedo garantizarte eso, sólo puedo asegurarte si él llena o no el formulario. —dijo Serena—recuerda que nos manejaremos con pseudónimos y no sé cómo él se haga llamar. Por favor Mina llena el formulario. —le suplicó Serena

- Lo pensaré. —respondió la otra rubia.

-A mí ni aunque me ofrezcas un millón de dólares llenaré el dichoso formulario. —le sentenció Rei

-¿A qué le temes?—preguntó Lita.

- Mira quien lo pregunta. —le contesto la pelinegra—la que no quiere comprobar en papel si su novio es o no compatible con ella. —le dedicó una mirada de irónica, levantando una de sus cejas. —además creo que el hombre de mi vida no andará llenando formularios tontos.

-¡Vale! En la primera parte tienes razón. Lo llenaré, Andrew y yo lo llenaremos. —Dijo la castaña. —Con respecto a la otra parte creo que temes que no exista nadie compatible contigo por lo complicada que eres. —la retó Lita

-No caeré en tu juego de psicología barata. —añadió Rei

-Está bien Rei, si es lo que quieres no llenes el formulario. —dijo Serena un poco cabizbaja

-Parece que la única que colaboró con Serena sin poner tanta protesta fue Amy. —Agregó Lita

Amy se sonrojó, al escuchar su nombre había estado muy atenta a la conversación-discusión que todas ellas mantenían. Pues estaba atenta descubriendo una faceta distinta de la amistad: compartir y defender sus puntos de vistas aunque las demás no estén de acuerdo. Bajó la cabeza y sorbió su bebida, ya que notó la mirada de todas las chicas sobre ella.

El comentario de Lita, hizo recapacitar a las otras dos chicas ya que un momento después se les escuchó decir:

-Está bien Serena, llenaré el formulario—dijo Rei

- Yo también lo haré—dijo Mina.

Serena dio brinquitos en su puesto muy contenta que sus otras amigas la apoyaran en su proyecto de clase.

Vieron la hora y decidieron ir a comprar las cosas que ingerirían mientras verían la película.

Habían comprado palomitas y soda.

Todas se dirigían a hacer la fila para ingresar a la sala donde darían la película. Amy se rezagó un poco porque la bandeja que llevaba no lograba equilibrarla. Entonces dio un mal paso y se le dobló un poco el tobillo, cerró los ojos esperando o caer o que lo que llevaba en las manos quedara regado por todo el suelo.

Pero ni uno, ni lo otro sucedió, y sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura, y otro sujetando el brazo donde llevaba la bandeja con las palomitas.

-Deberías tener más cuidado cuando caminas—le dijo una voz gruesa en tono de regaño.

Se incorporó, puso recta la espala sujetó su bandeja con ambas manos, giró sobre sus talones para ver a la persona que la había evitado su caída, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos amatistas que la miraban fijamente. Se ruborizó, y bajo la cabeza apenada, con un gran esfuerzo abrió la boca para decir—Discúlpeme, muchas gracias por su ayuda. —sin esperar algún comentario por parte de ese sujeto se giró y caminó en dirección a la fila donde la chicas la esperaban.

-¿Todo bien Amy?—preguntó Lita.

-Sí, todo bien. —respondió Amy aún nerviosa por el reciente encuentro con ese hombre de mirada tan seria, tomó un profundo respiro, para tranquilizarse. Estuvo tentada a voltear a ver el lugar donde casi se cae. Pero se contuvo.

Ingresaron a la sala. Las chicas habían escogido ver el Hobbit, Amy no era muy amante de ese tipo de películas, prefería las de drama, pero cuando salieron de la sala, no se arrepentía de haberla visto, las chicas le comentaron que la película se basaba en un libro, tomó nota mental, quizás ese tipo de lecturas la distraería un poco en sus momentos libres.

Una vez llegaron a los estacionamientos, Rei habló: -¿Qué les parece si vamos por una copa? Aún son las once, les prometo que justo a las 12 las estaré regresando a sus casas. —dijo sonriendo.

-Sí solo es una copa, yo me sumo—contestó Lita.

-Yo también me apunto—Dijo Mina.

Amy miró a Serena, algo nerviosa. Serena creyó interpretar la mirada de Amy así que dijo—Creo que nosotras no podremos acompañarlas, Amy tiene que ir a estudiar.

-Vamos Amy. —Dijo Lita. —tú tienes cara de ser una chica precavida, así que lo que tengas para mañana estoy más que segura que ya lo estudiaste. Sólo será una copa, si no quieres tomar puedes ordenar una soda. Sólo acompáñanos, no te pasará nada.

Amy dudó un poco, vio que todas la miraban expectante. Así que movió la cabeza para asentir:-Sí, las acompañaré.

-¡Genial!—exclamaron Lita, Rei y Mina al unísono. Serena la miró como buscando algún atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento pero no vio nada. Sólo vio decisión en sus ojos.

Llegaron a un bar llamado "Crown" era un local pequeño, en el fondo estaba la barra, las mesas y las sillas eran altas de color en negro. Había una pequeña pista de baile que parecía improvisada. El camarero se les acercó para tomar su orden.

-Yo necesito un Martini. —Dijo Rei

-Yo un daiquirí de fresas. —pidió Mina

-Yo una Margarita—solicitó Lita.

-Una piña colada para mí. —Pidió Serena

Era el turno de Amy, no sabía que pedir ella no tomaba alcohol. Lita notó su duda así que volvió a hablar. — ¿has probado vino alguna vez, Amy?

-Sí, sólo un poco para fiestas de fin de año.

-Quizás deberías probar un poco de sangría, tiene vino pero es dulce. Casi no lo notaras. Además trae frutas, te gustará.

La miró, decidió confiar en lo que le decía—está bien lo probaré.

-Una copa de sangría para mi amiga—dijo Lita.

Amiga… a Amy le sorprendió que Lita usara ese término para referirse a ella. La hacía sentirse un poco más cómoda

Rei comenzó a hablar y les contó que el viernes tenía un examen muy pesado, pero que había estudiado tanto que creía que si volvía a tocar los libros, se le olvidaría todo. Las chicas rieron antes sus comentarios. Serena, le susurró a Amy que Rei estudiaba derecho. En esos momentos volvía el camarero y entregó a cada quien sus respectivas bebidas.

Amy tomó su copa, con aquel líquido rojo, notó que en el fondo tenía frutas, uvas en rodajas y manzanas en cubitos. Dio un sorbo, y notó que era cierto la bebida era dulce. Así que volvió a dar otro sorbito.

-Bueno, Rei, no eres la única que la tiene difícil. —dijo Mina—tengo que escribir una canción para mi clase de canto, es para finales de mes, y no tengo ni idea sobre que escribir.

-Porque no intentas escribir o dedicársela a tu amor platónico. —le sugirió Lita.

-¿Amor Platónico?—le preguntó Mina frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. El primo de Seiya. ¿No es él tu amor platónico? —le contestó Lita

-Yaten…—pronunció Mina, y todas pudieron jurar que los ojos de Mina brillaron y casi saltaron corazones. Amy daba su cuarto sorbo a su copa, y comenzó a notar un leve ardor en su estómago.

-Chicas, ¿desde cuándo se conocen?—preguntó Amy, sabía que el alcohol estaba dándole un poco de coraje para hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

-Desde la secundaria. —Contestó Mina. — A Serena y a mí siempre nos castigaban porque llegábamos tarde, además siempre nos tocaba hacer los extraordinarios juntas. Y las que nos regañaban por todo lo que hacíamos eran estas dos. —dijo señalando a Rei y a Lita.

-Sí, es verdad. Éramos las voces de sus conciencias. Encimas de ellas todo el tiempo para que pudieran hacer las tareas y estudiaran —corroboró Lita.

-Es que siempre fueron unas perezosas y quejosas —dijo Rei.

- Pero con todo y nuestros defectos nos amas. —dijo Serena, y todas rieron.

Amy notó que su copa iba más abajo de la mitad. Empezó a sentir un ligero mareo, y pensó que alguien había subido la calefacción porque ella se estaba comenzando a sentir acalorada.

-¿Y cómo está Andrew?—Preguntó Mina dirigiéndose a Lita.

-Bien, quería acompañarnos hoy pero le dije que era noche de chicas. Aceptó a regaña dientes no venir. – contestó la castaña.

- Deberíamos planear una salida para todos. —sugirió Serena—Seiya también se pone así cuando le digo que es noche de chicas. Quizás es porque siente que no compartimos todos juntos.

-Creo que en eso tienes razón. —la apoyó Lita.

-Ah pero nosotras no tenemos novios a quienes invitar—protestó Mina

-Pero no es una salida de parejas, sino de amigos. —aclaró Serena.

-¡Vale! Entiendo. —replicó Mina.

-Chicas voy al baño. —dijo Amy, necesitaba enjuagarse la cara. Estaba muy acalorada.

-te acompaño. —dijo Serena.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola.

-¿Segura?—preguntó Serena.

-Sí, y gracias. —las chicas le indicaron donde estaban los sanitarios.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que en el mismo pasillo estaban tanto los sanitarios de hombre como de mujeres. El sanitario de mujeres tenía una pequeña cola de 3 chicas así que se puso detrás de la última, se quitó el abrigo, se recostó a la pared y cerró los ojos, sentía que le daba vueltas todo alrededor. Así que cerrando los ojos esperaba que el mareo pasara. Sintió ruidos al lado y cuando vio la fila había avanzado dos espacios así que mientras se enderezaba para caminar, se le resbaló el abrigo que llevaba en las manos, alguien lo recogió del piso y se lo extendió.

-¡Otra vez tú!– dijo la voz en tono de regaño. —deberías tener más cuidado. Y si no toleras el alcohol, mejor no bebas.

Amy miró al sujeto, era el mismo hombre del cine, de la mirada amatista, y de cabellos castaños—Gracias por la ayuda—dijo Amy—pero si cada vez que me va a ayudar piensa regañarme, mejor no me ayude.

-Tranquila, no lo volveré a hacer, espero no tener que encontrarte más en mi camino. —le dijo aquel sujeto.

-¡Que antipático es!—dijo un poco desesperada.

-Cálmate chica dedos de mantequilla. —le dijo el sujeto riendo. —cuídate y evita estar dejando caer las cosas.

- ¡Fastidioso!—le gritó Amy y notó que era su turno para ingresar al baño. Así que lo dejó ahí, sin esperar su contestación, entró y azotó la puerta. Se lavó abundantemente la cara. Ya no estaba mareada, sentía calor pero creía que no era por el alcohol ya, era por el atrevimiento de aquel sujeto, dos veces en la misma noche se atrevió a regañarla cual niña pequeña. Y encima le dice "chicas dedos de mantequilla", era una atrevido, patán, arrogante, pensó.

Secó su rostro con una toalla de papel, se colocó su abrigo, inhaló y exhaló profundamente varias veces, para tranquilizarse. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Serena y a Mina afuera paradas con caras de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Amy?—preguntó Serena.

-Sí, estoy bien sólo que había una pequeña cola para ingresar. —respondió Amy

- Comprendo, nos asustó que te tardaras tanto—dijo Mina.

-Ya nos vamos, casi son las doce. — comentó Serena.

Así se retiraron las tres para reunirse con Lita y Rei que estaban pagando la cuenta. Cuando Rei las dejó a Serena y a Amy fuera de su edificio. Amy se despidió de todas las chicas, les habían caído tan bien las amigas de Serena, y deseaba de todo corazón poder ganarse su amistad.

Y estaba más que contenta. Salvo por los dos encuentros con aquel sujeto. La noche había sido muy especial.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Saludos cordiales.


	3. el tercer encuentro?

_**Citas compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

¿El tercer encuentro?

Como no había hecho muchos amigos durante sus años de escuela, para practicar deportes siempre escogió los solitarios, la natación había sido uno de ellos, le encantaba el agua, cuando ingresaba en ella sentía como una catarsis.

Los viernes por la tarde le encantaba ir a nadar, así sacaba todo el estrés de la semana y podía preparase para los nuevos retos de la siguiente semana. Y allí estaba, con su vestido de baño enterizo azul oscuro, su gorro también azul para proteger su cabello y sus lentes de goma para proteger sus ojos.

Se había propuesto dar cuatro vueltas completas a la piscina olímpica, por lo que estaba haciendo un poco de calentamiento para evitar algún calambre, por lo general a esa hora nunca había nadie en la piscina, ya que los viernes todo el mundo aprovechaba para salir o ir a ver juegos de hockey o hacer fiestas en sus dormitorios.

Había terminado tres de sus cuatro vueltas, cuando escuchó voces. Se sobre saltó un poco, miró para todos lados sin ver a nadie, ni movimientos, _"a lo mejor es alguien que va de paso"_, pensó, así que inició su última vuelta.

Cuando terminó salió de la piscina, se dirigió donde había dejado su bolsa y se sorprendió cuando retiró los lentes de protección y vio que estaba el mismo tipo del cine y del bar sentado junto a sus cosas. Se puso nerviosa, pues recordó lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, nunca en su vida había tratado tan mal a una persona. Ella era muy educada, pero ese tipo la había sacado de sus casillas.

El sujeto en cuestión se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella se había detenido, de los nervios de le cayeron los lentes de goma que se acaba de quitar, intentó agacharse a recogerlos pero, el hombre que era alto en un par de zancadas ya estaba frente a ella recogiéndole los lentes.

-¡Ves chica dedos de mantequilla!, todo se te cae. Debes aprender a tener más cuidado. No siempre estaré yo por los alrededores para recogerte las cosas.- le dijo otra vez más empleando ese tono de regaño que le desesperaba tanto a Amy.

-No necesito su ayuda. —contestó Amy, algo malhumorada. No era su carácter pero este tipo la irritaba un poco.

-Sí ya me los has dicho anteriormente, pero es obvio que si necesitas ayuda. —agregó el tipo acercándose más a ella, sujetándola por la cintura.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Qué se ha creído? Yo no lo he autorizado para que me toque—decía Amy mientras trataba de forcejear con aquel tipo. Miró a la cara del tipo y quedó hipnotizada, en la mirada de ese hombre había… deseo," _¿por mí?" _ Pensó Amy, no lo podía creer, se quedó paralizada cuando el hombre se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, le tomó el mentón y le alzó el rostro, y le plantó un beso, el primer beso que le daba un chico, su primer beso, y con un desconocido, del que no sabía ni su nombre.

-Me encantaste desde el primer momento. —le confesó aquel hombre. Aún sujetándola por la cintura.

Amy sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza, pero como pudo se reincorporó y sacó fuerzas de no sabe dónde pero abofeteo al atrevido hombre.

El sujeto sólo rió y se llevó la mano izquierda a la mejilla abofeteada. – te encantó el beso ¿verdad?—y de nueva cuenta con un rápido movimiento la sujetó por la cintura y le dio otro beso, más exigente y cargado de deseo que el anterior.

Amy escuchó un fuerte sonido que no paraba, le parecía familiar, pero no sabía de donde, quería alejar al tipo, pero a la vez le agradaba esa nueva sensación. El sonido le recordó una alarma.

-¡La alarma!- gritó sobresaltada sentándose en la cama—todo fue un sueño. —se dijo a sí misma.

No lo podía creer. Había estado soñando con ese tipo tan patán. _"Por favor Dios, que no se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino, moriría al instante de la vergüenza, he soñado con él, con sus besos" _pensó mientras juntabas sus manos en forma de oración y alzaba su mirada al techo.

Se levantó de la cama, era viernes. Y tenía clase toda la mañana. Salió y Serena estaba en su habitación pero con la puerta abierta.

-¡hola Serena! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Amy, y ¿tú? ¿No amaneciste con resaca por la copita de anoche?

-No para nada. —Pensó Amy, "_esa copita me hizo tener sueños que jamás imaginé tener"—_Sólo venía a entregarte el formulario lleno.

-Amy, gracias. No sabes lo importante que es tu colaboración para mí.

-No es nada Serena. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites—dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-las chicas me han escrito temprano para pedirme tu número de teléfono, se los he dado sólo espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no. Sólo diles que me escriban para poder guardar sus números en la memoria del celular.

-Ok, se los diré… Una cosa más Amy. Creo que ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de mencionártelo pero Lita es chef pastelera, la mejor del país, sin exagerar. Y el domingo tiene una tarde de degustación de pastelitos, Seiya y yo iremos, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Las demás también irán.

-No lo sé Serena, no quisiera incomodarlos a ti y a Seiya.

-Tonterías. No incomodas. Sólo serán una o dos horas, después te traeremos al dormitorio y volveremos a salir. Así que no pienses que estarás haciendo mal tercio si es lo que temes.

-Está bien Serena, los acompañaré.

Ese mismo día en la tarde cumplió con su rutina, se dirigió a la piscina a nadar un poco. Una parte de ella deseaba que aquel desconocido se presentara y pasara lo que vio en sus sueños.

Pero debía reconocerlo sólo era un sueño. Un sujeto como él no se fijaría en una chica como ella. Además había sido un patán con ella, y la había tratado como una cría inmadura.

No. Debía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Él había sido un desconocido que se cruzó por casualidad en su camino y que más nunca volvería a ver.

Así que terminó de dar su cuarta vuelta a la piscina, salió se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a su dormitorio debía estudiar y adelantar todas sus tareas para salir con Serena y sus amigas nuevamente en domingo por la tarde.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana. Acaba de Salir de su turno del hospital, tenía turnos de 24 horas por 24 horas libre. Había entrado el viernes a las siete de la mañana y salía el sábado a la misma hora. Estaba en su último año de residencia de Ortopedia.

Tenía planeado dormir buena parte de la mañana, para en la tarde salir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos. Regresar a tempranas horas de la noche, estudiar un poco, volver a dormir otro poco y volver al hospital el domingo a las 7 de la mañana. Sencillo su itinerario.

Llegó a casa y se encontró a su hermano desayunando. Se dio cuenta que moría de hambre había tenido una madrugada intensa puesto que le llegaron varios pacientes que habían colisionado y tuvo que atenderlos.

Su hermano notó en su cara el hambre porque sin él decir nada este comentó:-Mamá fue al mercado, pero dejó tu desayuno en el microondas. El zumo de naranja está en la nevera.

-Gracias. —fue su seca respuesta. Procedió a calentar un par de minutos su Bacon, tostadas y huevos revueltos que su madre había dejado en el microondas. Mientras caminaba hacia el frigorífico para sacar el zumo.

-¿cómo estuvo tu turno?—inquirió su hermano con ganas de hacerle conversación.

-Movido. —fue lo único que contestó, mientras sacaba el plato con su desayuno del microondas.

-Taiki sé que estas muy ocupado con el hospital pero necesito tu ayuda con algo. —le solicitó su hermano.

-¿Qué necesitas?—le preguntó tomando asiento frente a su hermano, y comenzando a comer su desayuno.

-Pues verás, bombón, tiene un proyecto de clase que necesita recopilar la información de 25 solteros y tú eres uno de los más codiciados. —le dijo su hermano riendo.

-No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, Seiya y lo sabes. —le respondió mientras tomaba su vaso con zumo de naranja y lo bebía.

-Sí, Taiki, ya sé que siempre estás muy ocupado, pero ayúdame, sólo te tomará un par de minutos llenar el cuestionario, ya me faltan pocos, y no quiero quedar mal con mi Bombón. —le dijo su hermanos, juntando sus manos y mirándolo suplicante. —Por favor, por favor Taiki, ayúdame.

- ¿Y de qué va todo esto?—le preguntó sin mucho interés, concentrado en lo que quedaba en su plato.

-Bueno, es un proyecto de una clase de bombón, donde armarán una base de datos con la información de los cuestionarios y harán un pareo para ver que personas tienen más cosas en común y así le programarán una cita para San Valentín.

-¡Ah ya veo! ¿Y eso en qué me beneficia a mí?—le preguntó, mientras se levantaba para llevar el plato al fregador.

-Quizás encuentres una novia, que te quite la tanta seriedad y te haga reír un poco.

-¡Por favor, Seiya! Deja de decir tonterías. —le contestó mientras fregaba su plato.

-Sí, tienes razón, es muy difícil que encuentres a una chica que te haga reír. Sólo llena el formulario para entregárselo a bombón, si aparece alguien que se compatible te avisarán, si quieres vas sino no pasa nada.

-Que insistente eres ¿lo sabías?—le dijo mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la mesa. —dame ese bendito formulario. Porque te conozco y sé que si no lo lleno, no dejarás mi vida en paz.

Seiya, buscó en la bolsa que tenía en la silla de a lado, encontró uno de los formularios vacíos y se lo extendió. –Gracias _"bro",_ eres el mejor.

-Sí como quieras—le respondió secamente. — ¿Cuándo debo devolvértelo?—le pregunto mientras pasaba páginas del formulario sin leer nada en concreto

-¿Sería mucha molestia si lo llenas hoy?, mira que mañana no estarás, por tu turno en el hospital.

-Si tengo tiempo lo llenaré. Hoy pensaba salir un rato con Diamante y Darien a dar una vuelta y distraernos un rato. —dijo mientras daba un vistazo a su reloj.

-Ese par también debería llenar el formulario, ya va siendo tiempo que se busquen una novia.

-Deja de criticar nuestro estilo de vida. No todos estamos por el amor, otros estudiamos para tener una profesión, y ya me voy a dormir, me has retrasado bastantito con esto de tu bendito cuestionario. —le dijo y salía de la cocina.

-También te quiero "bro"—le respondió Seiya sarcásticamente.

Taiki subió a su habitación, colocó el dichoso formulario en su escritorio, por ahora lo más importante era que necesitaba una ducha. Así que la tomó con agua tibia, sus músculos estaban tensos, cerró los ojos mientras el agua le caía en el rostro, y se sorprendió porque vio a la chica del bar, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, esos hermosos ojos azules, ese cabello corto de tono azulado, la había tratado como una niña pequeña regañándola pero lo cierto es que su inocencia e ingenuidad lo habían fascinado.

Abrió los ojos.

"_Olvídala, no la volverás a ver nunca más"_ pensó. Mientras cerraba el grifo de la regadera y se envolvía la toalla en la cintura.

* * *

Este es mi regalo de San Valentin,

espero que no les haya molestado lo del sueño. Ya saben ahora sí de quien se tatra él chico con el que Amy se todo la noche de la salida con las chicas.

les deseo un lindo día.

y gracias por leer.


	4. El Cuestionario II

**Citas Compatibles**

**Capítulo 4**

**El cuestionario II**

Había dormido buena parte de la mañana y las primeras horas de la tarde, así que cuando abrió los ojos se sintió descansado.

Se sentó en la cama y tomó su celular le envió un mensaje a Darien y a Diamante, ambos amigos y compañeros que estaban estudiando su residencia en Ortopedia igual que él, y que habían estado juntos estudiando medicina. Era una amistad de largos años.

"_¿Salimos por un par de Budweiser?" _Tecleo el mensaje y se los envió a ambos.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio para buscar su libro de ortopedia, para ir estudiando ya que a la siguiente semana tendría uno de sus exámenes finales de la residencia y quería pasar con honores.

Él había leído tanto ese libro que se notaba el desgaste en la solapa del mismo, pero aun así sentía que debía volverlo a leer, era muy exigente consigo mismo. Siempre quería sobresalir. Siempre quería ser el mejor, y cada vez que se lo había propuesto lo había logrado.

Pero había tenido que pagar un precio.

"_No tengo tiempo para el amor"_ siempre había sido su filosofía de vida. Ser el mejor ortopeda del país había sido siempre su objetivo y estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Si hubo una chica por la que estuvo a punto de desconcentrarse de su camino, pero ella no le correspondió.

Aún la recordaba.

Kakyuu… esa hermosa pelirroja que conoció cuando aún era estudiante de medicina, intentó acercarse, hacerse su amigo, ayudarla en todo. Pero ella nunca lo vio con ojos de amor, sino como un buen amigo. Y cuando terminaron su carrera ella anunció que se iría al exterior a especializarse en neurocirugía. Esa noticia le rompió el corazón, y se propuso jamás enamorarse, ya que, según él era una pérdida de tiempo.

Cuando tomo el libro de ortopedia, se calló al piso el cuestionario que Seiya le había dado en la mañana, estaba a punto de empezar a leerlo cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular que le indicaba un mensaje nuevo.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su cama, tomó el celular y leyó el mensaje. Era de Darien. _"A las 5pm nos vemos en el Crown, debo regresar temprano a casa a estudiar"._ Observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las 4:30p.m. Así que decidió que debía arreglarse para ir a encontrar a sus amigos.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, su celular volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Diamante. _"Allí estaré a las 5pm"._

Se arregló y salió de la casa. Aún no sabía, pero sentía unas extrañas ganas de que la chica del jueves estuviera en ese bar otra vez, ¿para pedirle disculpas? Quizás. Sabía que se había comportado como un patán ese día con ella.

"_¿Otra vez pensando en ella? ¡Olvídala!",_ se amonestó mentalmente.

Cuando entró al Crow, hizo una rápida inspección, por ser tan temprano, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. Así que rápidamente localizó a sus amigos quienes se habían sentado en la barra.

-¡Hey chicos!—les dijo, a modo de saludos mientras estrechaba las mano de ambos— ¿descansaron algo después de la noche tan intensa que tuvimos?

-Algo, la verdad estos turnos ya no dejan que uno tenga vida propia, vivimos a las carreras. —dijo Diamante mientras le hacías señales al _bartender_ de que les llevara una ronda de cervezas- Una horita y para la casa. Pareciera que tuviéramos toque de queda, cómo cuando éramos adolescentes.

Los tres rieron, aunque sabían que en verdad así era su vida en estos momentos.

-Pero ya estamos terminando—Dijo Darien—Brindemos por eso—justo en ese momento el _bartender_ le entregaba a cada uno una jarra de cerveza.

-¡Salud!—dijeron los tres al unísono chocando sus jarras.

Estuvieron conversando de los pacientes del accidente que habían atendido la noche anterior, varios casos más que tenían a cargo, sobre cuanto habían estudiado para su examen final. De pronto, Diamante sacó el tema de la chica del jueves, la peli azul.

-Taiki, y ¿quién era la chica con las que conversabas el jueves en el área de los sanitarios?—preguntó el peliplata. —Es muy bonita, pero me pareció menor para ti, creo que no es de tu gusto.

-Esa chica…-dijo Taiki tratando de esquivar el tema. —No la recuerdo… creo que la ayudé a recoger su abrigo solamente. Y me dio las gracias, sí… eso fue todo. —No quería que su amigo lo siguiera interrogando.

-¡Bah! ¡Qué lástima! Quería saber si la conocías, quizás me la presentabas. Ya va siendo hora que amplíe mis salidas con el sexo opuesto—Darien y Taiki, miraron a Diamante con ceño fruncido—No me miren así, pero ya debo ir pensando en hacer una vida, por más que ustedes sean mis amigos hay cosas que jamás podrán hacer por mí, sólo una chica podrá hacerlo. ¿Me entienden, verdad?

-Deberías hablar con Seiya, anda ayudando a su noviecita a buscarle parejas a media ciudad, para la dichosa celebración de San Valentín. Estamos a poco más de un mes para ese día. Llámalo y pídele uno de sus formularios, quizás encuentres a "la chica de tus sueños"—dijo Taiki mientras hacía las comillas con sus dedos.

Darien rio—Sabes, yo también llamaré a Seiya, tanto estudiar ha hecho que pierda práctica en el terreno de las chicas. ¿Y después de llenar el cuestionario qué sigue?—le cuestionó Darien, mientras daba un trago a su cerveza.

-Te programarán una cita para ese día. Eso le entendí a Seiya. —dijo Taiki, tomando otro trago de su cerveza.

-Yo llamaré a Seiya. —dijo Diamante. Miró su reloj. —Hey, ya casi son las siete, debo ir a terminar de estudiar, además quiero dormir un rato, vayan ustedes a saber qué clase de turno tendremos mañana en el Hospital. —dijo mientras sacaba la cartera de su pantalón, para pagar la cuenta.

-Yo también lo llamaré. —dijo Darien, también sacando dinero para pagar la cuenta, Taiki sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. No podía entender porque sus amigos se entusiasmaron tanto con una idea tan tonta. Y él llenaría ese cuestionario simplemente para quitarse a Seiya de encima. Pagó su cuenta y se retiraron a sus hogares.

Llegó a su casa. Agradeció que Seiya no estuviera. Su madre estaba en la cocina. Lo supo porque escuchó el tintinear de las ollas y sartenes mientras los acomodaba.

-¡Buenas noches, mamá! ¿Cómo estás?—le dijo el castaño, acercándose a su madre para saludarla con un beso.

-Bien mi estrellita, ¿tienes hambre? Tu vieja madre te ha cocinado, algo de sushi. ¿Quieres probarlo?—dijo su madre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de cariño para su hijo.

-¿vieja tú? Por favor mamá, si pareces como de treinta y cinco o cuarenta. – le dijo Taiki a su mamá, la amaba con todo su corazón, y hacía o decía cualquier cosa para levantarle el ánimo. La había sorprendido un par de veces derramando lágrimas y aunque ella no se lo dijese, sabía que era por la muerte de su padre hace escaso dos años. Lo había amado tanto que no lo superaba. Aunque se mostrará valiente la mayor parte de las veces.

-Eres un mentiroso, y no sólo eso, también un exagerado—le dijo su mamá mientras reía.

-No exagero, es lo que mis ojos ven, y sí quiero probar tu sushi, sabes que todo lo que cocinas me encanta. —Dijo Taiki, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina, mientras su madre colocaba un plato con sushi y un poco de salsa de soja para que mojara el sushi.- ¡Gracias mamá! Tu siempre consintiéndome. – comentó Taiki mientras llevaba un rollo de sushi a su boca.

-Siempre los consentiré, a Seiya y a ti, ambos son mis estrellas. Pero dime ¿cómo va todo por el hospital?, esta mañana cuando llegue del mercado ya estabas durmiendo.

-Bien, un accidente en la madrugada, pero sin víctimas fatales. Solo heridos, ninguno de gravedad, por lo demás todo tranquilo. Debo estudiar para el examen final.

-Claro mi pequeño. Estudia mucho, aunque sé que ya debes saberte eso como tu nombre. Me pareció extraño que no me esperaras despierto esta mañana. —le comentó su madre, ya que él siempre que venía de sus largos turnos, por muy cansado que estuviese él la esperaba para darle un beso y contarle como estuvo su día. Era una costumbre.

-Lo sé mamá. Pero Seiya estaba fastidiándome, así que me fui al cuarto huyendo de su persecución. —dijo Taiki llevándose el último trozo de Sushi a la boca.

-Imagino con que te estaba molestando. ¿Será el cuestionario del proyecto de Serena?—le dijo su madre, que hace un rato se había sentado junto a él.

-Con eso mismo, mamá. —dijo Taiki, mientras tomaba un poco de té frío que su madre le había servido al sentarse junto a él.

-¿Y? ¿Ya lo llenaste?—le preguntó su madre muy emocionada.

-Mamá ¿tú también?—preguntó el castaño medio desconcertado con la actitud de su madre.

-¿Qué? No me mires así. Hijo, quiero lo mejor para ti, y ya estoy vieja, quiero que te enamores, te cases, y me des nietos.

-¡Por Dios mamá! ¡No estás vieja! Apenas tienes 55 años. – le dijo Taiki soltando una exhalación.

-Sí hijo, pero no tengo la vida comprada, no sé cuándo será mi último suspiro—dijo muy triste, y Taiki supo que lo decía por la muerte tan repentina de su padre, un infarto fulminante, no avisa. Llega y te lleva en un santiamén. —así que por eso quiero que ya que estás terminando tus estudios te dediques a hacer tu vida personal. Ya has alcanzado éxito en la vida profesional. —dijo su madre dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Sí mamá pero no se ha dado la oportunidad, y no voy a salir a buscar a alguien desesperadamente.

-Lo sé, mi estrellita. —Le dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y se le acercaba para darle un abrazo a su hijo. —cuando llegue la indicada, lo sabrás. Sólo deja que tu corazón te guíe.

No sabe por qué pero cuando su madre dijo eso. La chica de cabellos azules le vino a la mente.

-Gracias mamá. —le dijo mientras la abrazaba también. —pero ya debo ir a estudiar.—y se levantó para retirarse a su cuarto.

-Está bien. – dijo la madre, mientras recogía los platos que él había dejado en la mesa. —Cariño, recuerda llenar el cuestionario de Seiya, no lo hagas quedar mal con Serena.

-Sí mamá. —se retiró hacia su habitación. Pensando que todo el mundo había conspirado para hacerlo llenar ese cuestionario. Así que para evitar otra charla sobre el mismo tema se sentó su escritorio agarró un bolígrafo y el cuestionario.

Empezó a leer.

"_Los datos que usted proporcione serán manejados con total confidencialidad. Después del análisis de los datos que usted nos proporcione, alguien de nuestro equipo se pondrá en contacto con usted y le informará que hemos encontrado a su otra mitad compatible. Usted está en todo su derecho de aceptar o rechazar la cita. De aceptar deberá asistir puntual al lugar y hora que se le comunique. Muchas gracias por su participación y ¡Mucha suerte!"_

"_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Vaya tontería! ¿Cómo todos podían estarlo presionando para que llenara ese papel? Si parecía un jueguito de niños"_, pensó.

Daba igual, llenaría el cuestionario, y se olvidaría del tema. Total, no estaba obligado a aceptar la dichosa cita.

"_Escoja un pseudónimo"._

Era la primera instrucción, sin pensárselo mucho escribió "Creador estelar".

Continúo leyendo y contestando. Cuantas preguntas, parecía no tener fin ese cuestionario. A su parecer todas eran preguntas tontas.

Terminó de contestar. Metió el formulario en un sobre amarillo. Puso en el centro del sobre "para Seiya". Se lo dejaría en la mesa de la cocina cuando se marchara por la mañana.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las once. Había desperdiciado casi dos horas respondiendo ese bendito cuestionario en vez de estudiar.

Tomó su libro de ortopedia, leyó un par de páginas y cuando vio el reloj eran casi la una de la madrugada.

Se levantó para asearse, una vez listo, se metió a la cama. Le esperaba un largo día en el hospital.

* * *

Notas:

Creo que no he dejado la Línea del tiempo muy clara, en estos momentos de la historia, aún falta casi un mes para San Valentín, aún es enero, en la historia.

Sorry por la escena del beso del capi anterior. Yo también quería que no hubiese sido solo un sueño.

Gracias por leer, por comentar y sobre todo, tengan por seguro que no dejaré la historia sin conclusión. La terminaré. Espero tener el tiempo suficiente para acabarla durante el mes de febrero.

Espero que hayan pasado un dulce San Valentín como yo. Jijiji. Comí tantos chocolates que no se imaginan, pensé que terminaría en un cuarto de urgencias.

Otra vez gracias por el tiempo que dedican al leer mis locas ideas

Nos leemos pronto.


	5. tarde de degustación

_**Citas Compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Tarde de degustación**_

Había pasado todo el sábado y gran parte del domingo estudiando y adelantando sus tareas para la semana. Pero en estos momentos estaba casi lista para su salida con Serena. Sería la segunda vez que vería a las chicas. Y sería la primera vez que tendría que tratar a Seiya más allá de un simple hola y hasta luego.

Había decido vestir un pantalón de algodón azul claro, un suéter de lana negro con bolitas blancas una bufanda gris y un gorro también de lana en azul, al final decidió ponerse unas medio botines azules de tacón que tenía, en vez de sus botas afelpadas ya que le daba más seriedad a su atuendo. No sabía bien como vestir para la ocasión, era la primera vez que asistía a un evento de degustación. Además Serena le había comentado que habría un entremés con música de violín así que le pareció un evento de mucha seriedad.

Faltando cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde, se sentó a esperar a Serena en el sillón de la pequeña sala de su dormitorio. La rubia apareció justo a las tres en punto. Regalándole una sonrisa le dijo.-¡Qué guapa Amy! Ya casi estoy lista, Seiya no demora en llegar.

Amy estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que exageraba, pero en ese mismo instante se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta acompañados de una voz familiar. —Serena, bombón ya he llegado por ti.

-Ya casi estamos listas, Sei—dijo Serena abriendo la puerta a su novio, quien inmediatamente le posó un casto beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

-¡Hola Amy! ¡Qué linda estas!—dijo Seiya saludando a Amy con un beso en la mejilla. En tanto Serena entraba a su habitación a buscar su bolso. —Nos vamos, sino llegaremos tarde. —y se puso delante de ellas ofreciéndoles a cada una un brazo para que se colgaran de él. Serena lo hizo encantada de la vida. Sin embargo Amy sintió un poco de nervios. Seiya era tan alegre, sin embargo ella sintió que invadía su espacio personal—Vamos Amy, toma mi brazo, quiero ser la envidia de todos cuando me vean pasar escoltado por dos preciosas damas.

Amy buscó la mirada de Serena, quizás la rubia tendría algo que objetar, pero no fue así, en su lugar Serena, la animó—Vamos Amy, ya verás que las chicas nos envidiarán por ir al lado de este galán. —dijo sonriéndole a Seiya.

Aún algo dudosa, pero sobre todo nerviosa pasó sus brazos a través del brazo que le ofrecía Seiya y se colgó de él. Seiya le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa que le inspiró confianza y le infundo valor.

Seiya era un chico muy amable, con este gesto confirmaba que su amiga tenía a buen chico por novio.

Algún día esperaba que el destino le presentará a alguien tan amable, caballeroso, alegre y galán como Seiya.

Llegaron a la pastelería de Lita. Era un lugar hermoso. Las paredes eran verde pastel, y los pisos de losas chocolates. En la pared fondo había un letrero en letras doradas que decía "Lita, pastelería Gourmet". Hacia la derecha había vitrinas que exhibían deliciosos pasteles que necesitaban estar refrigerados. Hacia la izquierda el espectáculo era igual, pero los mostradores tenían pasteles del tipo que no necesitaban refrigeración, y también habían algunos panes, y otros bocadillos, cada lado era atendido por meseros que servían lo que los degustadores pedían. Al fondo debajo del letrero dorado, habían instalado un escenario improvisado. Al frente había unas hermosas sillas de madera con cojines en blanco, y la mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel crema, para hacer más especial la ocasión. Un pequeño arreglo de flores le daba un toque un tanto romántico a la mesa.

Con un hermoso vestido verde oliva tipo coctel, y hablando con otros invitados, lograron divisar a Lita.

En una de las mesas muy cerca la improvisada tarima estaba Rei y Mina, así que se dirigieron hacia allá.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?—saludó un atento Seiya, mientras retiraba las sillas para que Serena y Amy se sentaran.

-¡Al fin llegan!—exclamó Rei—Se retrasaron un par de minutos, seguro Serena se demoró arreglándose. Lita está a punto de empezar con el programa.

-No culpes a mi bombón—decía Seiya a la vez que tomaba asiento con las chicas.

-Siempre me quieres responsabilizar de todo a mí Rei—respondió la rubia haciendo un puchero—te recuerdo que para llegar hasta aquí desde los dormitorios del campus, hay como 20 semáforos, y nos encontramos con casi todos en luz roja.

-¡Aja!—respondió Rei, dijo levantando una ceja y mirando a Seiya y Serena. Rei sabía que ese par se encubría el uno al otro. Pero esta vez no deseaba entrar en discusión. Miró a Amy y se dio cuenta que no la había saludado —cambiando de tema, que bueno que nos acompañas Amy, ¿habías asistido a alguna degustación anteriormente?

-No. Es la primera vez. —respondió la peliazul con una tímida sonrisa.

-Puedes comer todo los dulces que quieras. —Habló Mina que había estado callada hasta el momento- ¡y son gratis!—decía la rubia con una sonrisa cual niña pequeña. —oye Seiya, ¿por qué no invitaste a tu primo Yaten?

Seiya no pudo contestar. Su charla se vio interrumpida por unos golpecitos que se le dieron al micrófono del improvisado escenario llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Era Lita quien se disponía a hablar.

-Buenas tardes. Es un agradable placer que estén todos ustedes aquí presente. Eso demuestra su apoyo a esta pastelería, que es uno de mis sueños hechos realidad. Espero que la nueva decoración y distribución sea de su agrado, hemos trabajado mucho para crear nuevos postres, hemos puesto toda nuestra dulce inspiración en este nuevo menú. Estaremos mantenido algunas recetas tradicionales, por la que nos hicimos famosos antes de convertirnos en pastelería Gourmet. Así que no teman, el pan Júpiter aún lo estaremos haciendo—dijo riendo la castaña, y gran parte de la audiencia rio con ella. El pan Júpiter era un panecillo redondito y pequeño que tenía una línea hecha con la propia masa y que daba la sensación de ser un anillo envolviéndolo, ese panecillo había hecho famosa la pastelería. –Así que esperamos contar con ustedes como nuestros clientes, y pues nos ayuden a correr la voz y atraer nuevos clientes.—volvió a reír suavemente Lita— bueno, como sabrán el mérito de todo esto no es solamente mío. Tengo un gran equipo que ha trabajado fuertemente, hombro a hombro conmigo. —en ese instante se acercaron a ella cuatro personas entre hombres y mujeres a quienes presentó. —esta es Diana, la más nueva del equipo— señaló Lita a una chica de cabellos tan rubio que daban la sensación de ser blancos, la chica sonrió dio un paso adelante e hizo una venia, el público aplaudió—este es Artemis, nuestro panadero, el creador de nuestro famoso pan júpiter. — y dio un paso adelante ese hombre algo mayor de cabellos canosos. La gente le aplaudió con mayor ánimo. —esta es Luna, la que se encarga de que todos nuestros pasteles tengan ese toque hermoso, cuida hasta el más mínimo detalle para que ustedes reciban un pastel perfecto. —la mujer de cabellos negros largos y ondulado, dio un paso adelante e hizo su venía hacia el público, quien también la saludo con fuertes aplausos. —y por último, y no por eso menos importante, mi socio, mi administrador, el dueño de mi corazón. —dijo riendo y sonrojándose un poco.—Andrew.—el chico de cabellos rubios, dio un paso adelante, saludó a la gente con la mano, quien también le aplaudió, dio unos pasos atrás, y con una sonrisa en los labios le quitó el micrófono de las manos a Lita.

-Gracias a todos, pero no puedo dejar de pedirle un fuerte aplauso a la dueña de esta maravillosa, hermosa y dulce idea, nuestra jefa, Lita Kino. —el público presente no sólo aplaudió también se puso de pie, para mostrarle su respetos, y fue un aplauso muy largo, lo que emocionó a lita al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno, gracias por su cariño. —Decía Lita que acaba de recuperar el micrófono. —estamos aquí para celebrar la reapertura de la pastelería. Por eso hemos invitado una gran artista para que nos deleite con su interpretación, la hermosa señorita Michiru Kaioh—una hermosa chica con la piel blanca que parecía una porcelana, y una cabello aguamarina, se acercó al pequeño escenario, mientras que el equipo de Lita se retiraba del improvisado escenario y se mezclaba con los invitados. —al sutil ritmo del violín nos interpretará _"TOCCATA and Fugue"* _

La chica hizo una venia al público tomó su violín y lo colocó entre su hombro izquierdo y su barbilla comenzó a mover su brazo derecho y emitió un sonido que envolvió el ambiente en momento de tranquilidad y relajación. La chica le imponía un sentimiento a cada nota que tocaba, poco a poco la melodía fue subiendo de ritmo y ella se veía más entregada a la pieza. Sus dedos se movían tan rápido que era imposible seguirlos, su brazo derecho subía y bajaba para emitir las notas musicales. La interpretación duró aproximadamente unos cinco minutos. Cuando la chica terminó bajó su violín a su costado izquierdo y volvió a hacer una venia al público y estirando su pierna derecha hacia atrás. El público estalló en aplausos. Y se puso de pie.

Lita tomó la palabra. —se los dije es una gran artista, a poco no se sintieron trasladados a un lugar lleno de paz al escucharla tocar. Michiru nos volverá a deleitar más adelante, por el momento los invito a que pasen a probar algunos de nuestros postres, dulces o panes.

El lugar se llenó de voces, todo el mundo conversaba, mientras probaban los dulces, pasteles, panes acompañados por tazas de té o café.

Lita había estado muy ocupada saludando y agradeciendo al público por su asistencia, y dejó por último la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigas.

-Chicas, estoy muy contenta de que estén aquí. La reapertura de la pastelería ha sido todo un éxito. —dijo la castaña parada junto a la mesa donde se encontraban, Rei, Mina, Amy, Serena y Seiya.

- ¡Felicidades Lita!—se les escuchó decir al grupo sentado a la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, espero que estén disfrutando de la tarde. Los postres y la música.

-Todo te ha quedado muy lindo Lita. —decía Serena.

-Ha sido un trabajo en equipo. Amy, quiero presentarte a Andrew. —dijo la castaña, ya que el chico rubio se le había unido en la mesa.

-Andrew, ella es Amy Mizuno, compañera de cuarto de Serena, y nuestra nueva amiga.

-Mucho gusto Amy. —dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

-El gusto es mío, Andrew. —dijo una tímida Amy.

-Bueno, lamento robarme a esta señorita.—dijo Andrew mientras ponía una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la castaña—pero ya es hora de presentar otra interpretación de Michiru.

-Regreso luego chicos. —se despidió la castaña. Alejándose hacia el pequeño escenario

-¡Oh!- suspiró Mina. — ¡Cómo los envidio! Se ven tan enamorados.

-Ya llegará tu momento Mina. —le decía Seiya.

-¡Aja! Aún no me has contestado ¿por qué no invitaste a tu primo Yaten?

Nuevamente Seiya no pudo responder, esta vez Andrew tomaba el micrófono y comenzaba a hablar. —para continuar con esta increíble tarde la joven Michiru nos volverá a interpretar un hermoso tema. Esta vez el tema tiene una dedicatoria. Para ti mi hermosa Lita. _"I will always love you". _

La joven de cabellos aguamarina, volvió a centrarse en el escenario y volvió a llenar el ambiente de notas musicales. Muy suaves y lentas notas comenzaron a salir del violín, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara un poco solemne, pero a medida que la pieza avanzaba surgía un toque romántico que se contagiaba, la chica, al igual que la interpretación anterior había estado completamente entregada a la pieza, con los ojos cerrados, su tronco y cabeza se movían suavemente al compás de la música. En el momento del clímax de la canción, las personas sintieron un profundo sentimiento, en verdad estar interpretación transmitía amor. La presentación duró unos cinco minutos, pero había sido tan hermosa que parecía que habían estado horas oyendo esa música.

El público estalló en aplausos.

-Gracias Michiru. —Dijo Andrew. —eres la mejor artista de todo el país. Con esta hermosa interpretación, una promesa de amor, quiero pedirte algo, Lita. —Poniéndose de rodillas frente a la chica castaña. — Al igual que el título de esta canción, yo siempre te amaré… ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?—le preguntó mientras abría una cajita de terciopelo rojo, y mostraba un anillo con un hermoso brillante.

La castaña abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, nerviosa comenzó a reír, y después de que el rubio le hizo la pregunta, ella se volvió a emocionar, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas—Yo también, siempre te amaré. Y sí, acepto ser tu esposa, Andrew.—el rubio se levantó y colocó el anillo. En el dedo de Lita, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Mientras que el público volvía a aplaudir.

Casi todos los presentes comenzaron a movilizarse para felicitar a la pareja de recién prometidos. Sus amigos los aturdieron de abrazos y buenos deseos.

Ya pasado un rato, los chicos se despidieron de Lita y Andrew para retirarse. Seiya y Serena llevarían a Amy a su dormitorio en el campus, para salir ellos y pasar tiempo a solas.

Debían cruzar la calle ya que Seiya había dejado el carro aparcado en los comercios de al frente de la pastelería. Serena y Seiya iban delante de Amy.

Amy iba absorta pensado en la linda pareja que formaban Lita y Andrew, y en lo romántico que había sido la pedida de mano.

Había dejado de nevar hace un par de días, así que el hielo que había se estaba derritiendo. En el borde de la acera había un pedazo de hielo que estaba liso.

Amy no lo vio.

El tacón de su medio botín resbaló.

Su tobillo se dobló y ella callo sentada sobre la acera.

Sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su tobillo. Lo que provocó que un fuerte grito de dolor saliera de su garganta.

* * *

hola!

primero que nada, disculpen mi retraso, en toda la semana no publiqué. porfa no me maten, tenía mucho trabajo. A modo de recompensa mañana publico otro capitulo.

las canciones que interpretó Michiru en este capitulo, para describirlas me base en las interpretaciones de Vanessa Mae. (esta chica es increible en el violin) búsquenla en you tube, les encantará. Si tuviera que escoger a alguien que representara a Michiru en su faceta de artista, esta chica sería la ideal. se entrega a cada pieza que toca.

y bueno, despues de una tarde tan linda, viene Amy y sufre ese accidente, ojala que no sea nada serio, en el proximo capitulo nos enteraremos,

gracias por leer, a los que comentan, a los que me han puesto en sus favoritos. y a mis lectores silenciosos.

saludos a todos.


	6. Sala de emergencias

_**Citas compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Sala de emergencias**_

Después del grito que soltó Amy, Serena y Seiya se giraron y la vieron en el suelo con el pie doblado. Serena entró en pánico, Seiya corrió donde Amy, le preguntó si creía que se hubiese fracturado. Amy no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor era muy fuerte. Seiya le retiró el zapato del pie afectado y notó que a pesar de llevar medias, el pie estaba comenzando a hincharse, no vio sangre, pero no se podía descartar una fractura. Así que la alzó en brazos, cruzó la calle y la sentó en la parte posterior del carro. Serena se sentó con ella atrás.

Una vez en el hospital, Seiya bajó a Amy en brazos nuevamente, hasta que consiguieron una silla de ruedas y la depositó suavemente allí. Primero tuvieron que llenar un formulario en la recepción, luego de suministrar ciertos datos importantes, un técnico tomó la silla donde estaba Amy, y la llevó a un cuarto para ser revisada por un médico, Serena y Seiya quisieron seguirla pero les dijeron que debían esperar afuera. Cualquier noticia les avisarían.

Una vez en el cuarto, el técnico en enfermería ayudó a Amy a que se recostara en la camilla, un médico general llegó a hacer la anamnesis. Revisó su tobillo que para ese entonces estaba a tres veces el tamaño original, hinchado y rojo. Cuando el médico palpó el tobillo estuvo a punto de gritar pero ahogó el grito en su garganta y salió un leve quejido.

El médico general le dijo que llamarían a un ortopeda para que la revisaran ya que tendría que descartar una posible fractura. Mientras le colocaría un poco de hielo para que la hinchazón cediera. Además ordenó que una enfermera le inyectara un analgésico y desinflamatorio mientras continuaban los demás estudios.

Al poco rato un hombre de cabellos blancos cortos entró. Iba leyendo unos papeles. Amy supuso que sería su expediente clínico.

-Buenas Noches señorita Mizuno, soy el doctor Diamante Blackmoon y me encargaré de su caso a partir de ahora. —dijo el galeno levantando la cara de los papeles y vaya que se llevó una gran y grata sorpresa. Era la chica del bar que vio con Taiki la otra noche. Sonrío. – Dígame señorita…-bajó nuevamente la cara para buscar su nombre de pila en los papeles que llevaba en la mano. —Amy—se mordió los labios quería decir lindo nombre, pero no podía coquetear con la chica… _"aún no" _pensó. —cuénteme ¿qué le pasó?

Amy relató brevemente como se resbaló y cayó sobre su tobillo.

-Ok Amy, ordenaré unas placas radiográficas para descartar fractura o fisura, y después te diremos que haremos ¿de acuerdo? —

Amy solo asintió con la cabeza. El dolor era un poco más fuerte y aún no sentía que el analgésico que le habían inyectado hiciera efecto.

El doctor Blackmoon a ayudó a bajar de la camilla y subir a la silla de ruedas para llevarla al área de Rayos X.

Afuera estaba Serena y Seiya, preocupados esperando que les dijeran algo. Seiya había intentado comunicarse con Taiki, pero el celular caía en buzón de voz, le preguntó a la chica de información si sabía dónde se encontrada el Doctor Taiki Kou, y la chica le indicó que estaba en el salón de operaciones en ese momentos. _"Rayos, justo ahora que necesito de sus influencias"_ pensó Seiya.

En esos momentos vieron a Amy, quien era empujada en la silla de rueda por Diamante. Seiya se apresuró a alcanzarlos, Serena corrió tras Seiya.

-Diamante—lo llamó Seiya tratando de que no sonara a grito, después de todo era un hospital y podrían regañarlo por gritar.

Diamante escuchó su nombre, se detuvo y giró.-¡Hola Seiya! Discúlpame pero no puedo hablar contigo en estos momentos, estoy atendiendo a una paciente.

-Sí, lo sé. Amy es nuestra amiga. — Le dijo Seiya pasándole el brazo por el hombro a Serena quien lo había alcanzado—estamos preocupados por ella.

-Bueno chicos, puedo entender su preocupación pero ahora mismo no puedo decirles nada. Debo primero tener las placas radiológicas en mis manos. Prometo buscarlos tan pronto tenga noticias, y se las comunico. —dijo seriamente Diamante.

-Amy estaremos aquí, hasta que te pongas bien. —le dijo Serena a Amy, la peliazul la miró y aún en medio del dolor que sentía le regalo un sonrisa, que trataba de decir un "gracias"

-¡Oh Seiya! Me siento culpable, ella siempre estaba metida en sus libros, estudiando y de tanto insistirle para que saliera con nosotros, ahora mira lo que le ha pasado. —decía la rubia llorando en el pecho de su novio.

-No digas eso bombón, no es tu culpa. Fue un accidente, que pudo ocurrirle en cualquier lugar o momento. —le decía el chico mientras le levantaba el mentón para que lo viera a la cara. —No vuelvas a decir, ni mucho menos sentirte culpable. —la besó rápidamente en los labios, en ese momento el celular de Serena sonaba, se soltó de Seiya para sacarlo de la cartera. En la pantalla vio quien la llamaba.

-Es Mina—apretó la tecla de contestar. —Hola… sí, estamos en el cuarto de emergencias… sí en el Hospital Central… ahora le van a tomar unas placas… aún no sabemos nada…- decía la rubia a punto del llanto. —Ok, estaremos en la sala de espera. —Cerró la llamada y devolvió el celular a la cartera. —vienen para acá—le comentó a Seiya.

-Por lo menos sabemos que Diamante es quien la está atendiendo, y podremos tener noticias de su estado más rápido. —le dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se dirigían de nueva cuenta a la sala de espera.

Mientras tanto, a Amy la habían vuelto a subir a una camilla para tomarle las placas, le movían el pie adolorido de varias formas. Estaba ahogando varios gritos de dolor por la manipulación de su pie, esos gritos se trasformaron en lágrimas silenciosa que bañaban sus mejillas.

-Listo, hemos terminado. —Dijo Diamante. —has sido una chica muy valiente. – la ayudó a volver de la camilla a la silla para volver a llevarla a camilla del cuarto de emergencia donde la estaban vigilando. —te ordenaré otra dosis de analgésico, uno más fuerte del que ya te pusieron a ver si el dolor cede.

Amy sólo asintió. El dolor no la dejaba ni hablar.

Otra vez en su camilla del cuarto de emergencia. Una enfermera ingresó y le colocó una intravenosa. La enfermera le explicaba –El medicamento que le estamos colocando es tramadol, es un potente analgésico. Y puede causarle algunas reacciones no deseadas, como mareos…

-Lo sé…- la interrumpió Amy. —estudio medicina, gracias por su información, cualquier molestia le avisaré.

Diamante ingresaba a cuarto justo en el momento en que Amy le daba la información a la enfermera sobre sus estudios. _"Así que también quieres ser médico"_ pensó Diamante. Pero se regañó mentalmente. No era el momento para coqueteos. –bueno Amy, tengo los resultados de las placas. Podemos descartar fisuras o fracturas, pero si tienes un esguince con una ligera ruptura de ligamentos, fue pequeña, por eso sientes tanto dolor. Tendremos que inmovilizarte el tobillo al menos dos semanas. Y reposo absoluto en cama al menos por tres días para que la hinchazón ceda. Deberás colocarte compresas con hielo de tres a cuatro veces por día, también te ordenaré unos analgésicos orales. —decía mientras garabateaba las recomendaciones en una receta. — quisiera verte en una semana en mi consulta para ver cómo ha evolucionado ese esguince

-Gracias doctor Blackmoon—le contestó Amy quien comenzaba a sentir mejorías con el analgésico que le habían administrado.

-Somos casi colegas, llámame Diamante. —acotó el peli blanco con un a pícara sonrisa.

Amy solo atinó a sonrojarse. —me gustaría ver a mis amigos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ahora mismo les aviso de tu estado. Sólo déjame buscar el material para inmovilizarte el tobillo, que termine de pasar el fármaco intravenoso y menos de una hora estarás saliendo de este hospital.

Así salió Diamante, y se encontró con Seiya y otras chicas, _"todas muy guapas"_ pensó. Les informó brevemente del estado de la chica peli azul, y se dirigió al almacén de equipos de ortopedia, necesitaba un inmovilizador de tobillo, y unas muletas.

Saliendo del almacén se encontró con Taiki quien acababa de salir de una cirugía de fractura expuesta. –Hey Taiki, ¿cómo ha estado la cirugía?

-Complicada, pero salvamos la pierna. – le respondió el castaño. Algo cansado.

-¿A qué no adivinas a quien he tenido de paciente en el cuarto de urgencias hoy?—le preguntó divertido Diamante.

-¡Qué sé yo! No estoy para jueguitos Diamante. —le respondió seriamente Taiki.

-Tú y tu mal genio… a la chica del bar que te pedí que me presentaras y me dijiste que no conocías ¿la recuerdas? – Le consultó Diamante, y Taiki lo miró confundido. —ya no será necesario que me la presentes, yo mismo lo hice ahora me encargaré del resto.

-Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas que usas, llevas a la cama y después la descartas, Diamante. —no sabe porque dijo eso, pero necesitaba evitar a toda costa que Diamante tratará de envolver a esa chica. No merecía que jugara con ella.

-Entonces, ¿sí la conoces?—le indagó

-No, pero…

-Pero nada, ahí te ves Kou. —le dijo Diamante y se fue.

Taiki maldijo, con ira tiró el gorrito celeste de la cirugía al piso. Diamante sólo pensaba en llevársela a la cama. Esa chica no se merecía eso, no la conocía pero estaba seguro que ella se merecía a un hombre que le diera romance a su vida. Sabía que Diamante ya se había encaprichado y no había nadie, ni nada en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Sólo esperaba que esa chica fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para no caer en las redes de Diamante.

Fue al descanso médico. Iría a cenar algo, tomó su celular y lo revisó, tenía varias llamadas de Seiya. Eso era raro. Le devolvió la llamada. Tuvo que marcarle dos veces más hasta que Seiya contestó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—le preguntó Taiki.

-Si me alegra que estés bien, yo también lo estoy, gracias por preguntar. —le respondió Seiya.

-Déjate de rodeos, ¿para qué me llamabas?—interrogó seriamente Taiki.

-Bueno, es que necesitaba tu ayuda como médico, teníamos a una amiga en el cuarto de emergencias, pero ya no es necesario. Ya casi nos estamos retirando del hospital. Diamante nos ayudó a conseguir la información.

-¡Qué bueno!...—contesto Taiki, en tono sarcástico—te dejo, voy a cenar.

-Si yo también te quiero hermanito. —le dijo Seiya.

Colgó.

No estaba de humor para los relajitos de Seiya. De pronto sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, algo le decía que debía ir a ver a Seiya. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de emergencias… buscó por todos lados, hasta que divisó a su hermano en la puerta de entrada y salida de emergencias, su auto estaba aparcado en frente de la puerta, Seiya empujaba una silla de rueda vacía de regreso a la entrada de emergencias, cuando divisó a su hermano acercársele.

-Esto es un gran honor doctor Kou… no me digas que viniste a darme un beso de despedida. —Dijo Seiya fingiendo sorpresa y llevándose las manos al pecho como tratando de calmar una falsa emoción.

-Por favor Seiya, compórtate. —Dijo Taiki metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.-¿ya te vas?

-Sí, ya dieron de alta a nuestra amiga, ahora la llevaremos a su casa. —dijo Seiya en tono serio.

-Ok. Espero esté bien

-Lo estará—le respondió Seiya. —nos vemos mañana en casa.

-Hasta mañana. —le dijo mientras observaba Seiya ir camino hacia el auto.

No podía ver quienes estaban en el auto por los vidrios ahumados. Pero sintió que el corazón se le aceleró. Dio un paso hacia adelante, intentó detener a Seiya, pero lo pensó nuevamente. _"es una tontería"._

En tanto, en el auto Serena quien estaba sentada con Amy en la parte trasera observaba a su amiga, un poco agitada—Amy, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara. Serán los analgésicos, Diamante dijo que podrían bajarte un poco la presión o causarte nauseas…

-Tranquila Serena, estoy bien- le interrumpió la peli azul.

No se le había bajado la presión, al contrario, su corazón se había acelerado, acababa de verlo.

Estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba, su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, sus grandes ojos color amatista, llevaba bata blanca… "_debe ser médico_" pensó.

Agradecía que el auto de Seiya tuviera vidrios oscuros, él no la pudo ver.

Se puso nerviosa. Estaba deseando de todo corazón que las imágenes de esos besos con los que soñó se hicieran realidad.

* * *

hola lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capítulo que prometí ayer.

sí lo sé esperaban más acción Taiki/Amy, pero necesitan un poco de sazón ese par. Además recuerden que aún hay cosas que Amy debe arreglar como lo es su timidez.

Aunque Taiki, aflora emociones que Amy muy poco conoce y aún la asustan, además Taiki debe derrumbar esa barrera que ha creado hacia el amor.

Espero que les guste, como va quedando el fic. E ingresado nuevas ideas, y personajes que al principio serían incidentales, ahora han tomado cierto protagonismo.

prometo trabajar fuertemente, para subir un capi el miércoles o jueves de esta semana.

gracias por leer.

saludos


	7. Convalecencia

_**Citas compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Convalecencia**_

Ese domingo a la salida del hospital se sorprendió cuando vio a todas las chicas esperando noticias de ella. Incluso Andrew había ido con Lita. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que cuando Lita la presentó como "nuestra nueva amiga" no habían sido sólo palabras, en esos momentos se lo estaban demostrando con hechos.

Una vez en casa, Seiya se despidió de ella, Serena entró a su habitación llevando consigo un plato de caldo de pollo.

-Espero te guste, el caldito está espeso y muy rico—le decía Serena mientras acomodaba una bandeja de madera sobre las piernas de Amy, para que pudiera comer. —voy por un poco de hielo para ponerte en el tobillo.

-Serena espera…- la llamó Amy—gracias por todo. Y de todo corazón te pido disculpas por arruinar tu tarde con Seiya.

-No tienes de que disculparte, eres nuestra amiga y antes de una salida está tu salud, no lo olvides. —le dijo la rubia mientras salía en busca del hielo.

Amy se tomó su caldo de pollo. Serena estuvo al pendiente de ella toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se ofreció a llevarle la incapacidad médica a su facultad, y a entregar algunos de los trabajos que debía presentar Amy para ese día.

Esa tarde la que fue a hacerle compañía fue Mina. Llevó rollos de sushi. La ayudó a asearse, le colocó la bolsa con hielo en su tobillo.

-¡Qué bien se te da cuidar enfermos!—le comentó Amy.

-Al principio era desastrosa, una vez Rei, Lita y Serena enfermaron a la vez, menos yo, así que me ofrecí a cuidarlas. ¡Fue horrible!—dijo la rubia carcajeándose—pensé que las tres me levantarían una orden de alejamiento.

Amy también rio.

-Después de eso tomé un curso de cuidado de enfermos, por si necesitaba ponerlo en práctica nuevamente. Afortunadamente las chicas no han vuelto a enfermar. Así que lamento informarte que tú eres mi primer paciente ahora que estoy capacitada.

-Lo haces muy bien – le confesó Amy

-Bueno para divertirnos un poco he traído mi set de belleza. Nos haremos manicura, y faciales. ¿Te parece? ¿O estás muy cansada?

-Cansada de estar recostada en cama sí estoy. Así que acepto tu propuesta.

Se hicieron mascarillas, exfoliaron y humectaron sus caras. Luego se pintaron las uñas. Serena llegó con el listado de tareas para Amy. Los profesores le extenderían el plazo de entrega dada su condición. Pero Mina, le dijo que la podría ayudar haciendo de su secretaria pasando los textos a la computadora.

Ya muy de noche Mina se despidió.

El martes la que llegó a hacerle compañía fue Rei. Esta la ayudó a asearse. Le había llevado unos emparedados de _Subway. _

-Gracias Rei, los emparedados son mi comida favorita, siempre. Porque puedes comerlos mientras estudias. —decía la peli azul. Y la chica de cabellos negros reía.

-¿Qué te parece que si jugamos póker?—preguntó Rei.

-Nunca he jugado, pero si me enseñas. Jugaré. Aprendo rápido

Rei le explicó las reglas de cómo ganar.

En verdad aprendía rápido, pensó Rei. Le ganó la mayoría de las partidas.

-Deberías probar tu suerte un día en el casino, eres buena, menos mal que no apostamos dinero, sino hubiese salido pobre de aquí.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas.

Igual, que Mina, muy entrada la noche, Rei se despidió.

El miércoles, la que se presentó para hacerle compañía fue Lita. Había llevado un par de piezas de su famoso pan Júpiter, un cheesecake de fresas, como postre, y una lasaña como plato salado.

-Amy, las chicas me han contado que han jugado cartas, se han hecho la manicura. Pero yo no sabía que traer, y como tengo unos detallitos atrasados para una fiesta del sábado he traído trabajo para ti, espero no te moleste—decía la castaña, mientras sacaba unos materiales de una enorme bolsa. —debo hacer unos ratoncitos con besitos de Hersheys, son para una fiesta infantil, de la cual soy la planificadora.

-Está bien Lita, te ayudaré, si primero me ayudas a asearme.

-Faltaba más, vamos te ayudo.

La hinchazón de su tobillo había casi desaparecido, sólo tenía un moretón un poco violeta en él aérea de la lesión.

Ayudó a Lita a cortar cartulina rosa en forma de corazones que harían las veces de orejas para los ratoncitos. De un lado iban unos mini ojitos, y del otro lado un pedacito de cinta rosa que hacía de colita.

Hablaban y trabajaban, cuando miraron el reloj era tardísimo. Sí que le había gustado ayudar a Lita, y se había sorprendido de lo que se puede hacer con un poco de imaginación.

Ya para el jueves se reincorporó a sus clases regulares, con la ayuda del par de muletas y su inmovilizador de tobillo.

Había llamado a sus padres para avisarles lo que le había pasado. Su madre estuvo a punto de venir a cuidarla, pero la tranquilizó diciendo que sus amigas se estaban haciendo cargo de ella. Igual su madre preocupada le pidió que la mantuviera al tanto.

El viernes extrañó su momento de relajación que le brindaba el nadar en la piscina, debía suspender este hobby un par de semanas hasta que el doctor le indicara que ya estaba completamente curada.

Estaba muy contenta porque se había acercado más a las chicas y sentía como su amistad iba afianzándose.

El fin de semana se dedicó al ponerse al corriente con sus tareas e informes y estudiar para sus exámenes de la siguiente semana.

* * *

Durante esa semana, los compañeros de Serena se habían dedicado a terminar de recolectar la mayor cantidad de formularios para su proyecto "Citas compatibles"

Kelvin, el chico rollizo de cabellos cortos y castaños y lentes, era el genio de las computadoras quien tenía la difícil tarea de desarrollar el programa que parearía a las parejas, de acuerdo al mayor número de coincidencias en las respuestas.

Para el viernes de esa semana, ya habían recogido los cuestionarios.

Eran aproximadamente 400 voluntarios que estaban en busca de una pareja para San Valentín.

A más tardar la última semana de enero, estarían llamando a los afortunados que habían conseguido pareja.

* * *

El viernes tenía la cita con el doctor Blackmoon en horas de la tarde.

Serena y Seiya se ofrecieron a llevarla y a acompañarla.

Reportó su cita con la secretaria de los consultorios y la cual le indicó que en un par de minutos la llamarían.

Llamaron a dos pacientes, y luego a ella, tanto Serena y Seiya se disponían a acompañarla, cuando la secretaria les indicó que la paciente debía ir sola.

Amy, ya más diestra con las muletas caminó hacia el pasillo que estaba a un costado de la secretaria. Había varias puertas. La chica le había indicado la N° 5, que logró divisar al final del pasillo.

Iba a paso confiado cuando la puerta N° 4 se abrió de golpe, asustándola.

Era el chico de cabellos castaños.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Taiki se alegró de verla, hacía varios días, desde que Diamante le comentó que la había atendido en el cuarto de emergencias, un deseo de saber cómo estaría esa chica se había apoderado de él.

Intentó ser amable con ella. Pero su cerebro no coordinó con su boca.

-Chica dedos de mantequilla, ahora resulta que tienes piernas de trapo también. Si hubiese estado yo cerca de seguro que no te pasa esto.

Amy que estaba un poco sonrojada por el encuentro ya que lo único que cruzaba por su mente eran las escenas de sus besos que tuvo en sueño, pero al escucharlo decirle eso se puso roja del coraje.

-¿Disculpe?—le dijo Amy tratando de controlarse.

-Pues lo de tu pie, yo hubiese evitado que te pasara eso.

-Mire, usted es un arrogante y engreído. Y déjeme avanzar que tengo una cita con mi médico. Usted me está retrasando. —le contestó Amy con todo el autocontrol que pudo. Ya que este chico sacaba una parte de ella que ni ella misma conocía.

Taiki se hizo a un lado y le extendió la mano a modo de señal de que siguiera.

Ella avanzó el par de pasos que le hacían falta para la puerta con el número 5. Cuando llegó tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de abrirlo. Miró en dirección hacia donde había estado ese sujeto.

Él aún estaba ahí. Y la miraba atentamente.

Quitó su mirada y sintió sus mejillas arder. Ese tipo solo la trataba mal. Y ella seguía pensando en él.

En tanto Taiki, se amonestaba mentalmente. No entendía porque en vez de ser amable con ella, siempre la atacaba. Había estado muy preocupado por ella. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle una disculpa.

Pero Amy entró al consultorio de Diamante.

Había perdido esa oportunidad.

* * *

hola a todos... espero que me disculpen por tardarme en actualizar. pero el trabajo me absorbe.

Estoy tan contenta por leer sus review. muchas ideas que utilizaré. cualquier sugerencia, queja, duda. haganmela saber.

espero poder subir pronto un nuevo capi.

Agradezco el tiempo que se toman en leer mis locas ideas

saludos...


	8. La revelación

_**Citas Compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**La revelación**_

Abrir la puerta del consultorio de Diamante, y sacarla de allí. Tomarla por los hombros, pegar su cuerpo al de él, y sujetar su barbilla para darle un beso en sus pequeños labios.

Esa era la escena que había cruzado por su mente justo en el momento que ella entro a la consulta.

"_olvida esas tonterías, ella no está interesada en ti"_ fue su regaño mental.

"_concéntrate en tu carrera". _Se decía mientras volvía a entrar en su consultorio.

Ya estaba a sólo unos pocos días de recibir su diploma que lo certificaba como ortopeda. Hace un par de horas le habían entregado los resultados de los exámenes y como siempre lo había hecho, había aprobado con honores.

Estaba cansado de repetirse a sí mismo que se olvidara de esa chica. Era cierto la había visto un par de veces. Pero había sido puro capricho de la vida que ella se cruzara en su camino.

"_¡Vaya estupidez!",_ pensó, no sabía ni el nombre de esa chica.

Y lo más seguro es que Diamante estuviera envolviéndola en sus mentiras, engaños y toda la labia de la que él era poseedor. Para sólo llevársela a la cama.

La sola idea le produjo rabia… coraje… maldijo para sí y golpeó fuertemente con su puño el escritorio de su consultorio.

Debía calmarse.

No entendía, o no quería entender, por qué lo que tuviera que ver con esa chica le molestaba. Nunca tendría una oportunidad con ella.

Había sido lo más grosero con ella.

De pronto como una revelación pensó _"Me gusta… esa chica me gusta… eso era_". Es por eso que se estaba sintiendo así con respecto a ella.

Y también debía admitirlo había estropeado más de una oportunidad con ella.

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo de la divagación de sus pensamientos.

Era Darien.

-¡Hola Darien!—contestó el castaño. Tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

_-¡Taiki!—_dijo al otro lado de la línea el pelinegro. — _¡Felicidades hermano! Ya me enteré que aprobaste los exámenes con honores. No esperaba menos de ti. ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana en la noche a celebrar?_

-No sé. Mamá quiere hacer una comida en mi honor, en casa, ya sabes, con la familia.

_-¡Oh por favor! Anímate_—le dijo Darien—_es más yo puedo ir a cenar a tu casa, soy casi tu hermano y comer esa deliciosa comida que hace tu madre y después nos vamos a celebrar. Anímate. Los días de estudios, y de turnos de 24 horas se acabaron. ¿No estás feliz por eso?_

-Claro que sí estoy feliz. —Admitió el castaño—aunque creo que extrañaré un poco esto de los turnos en el hospital.

-_Sí, yo también_. —Decía en pelinegro—_extrañaré a una que otra enfermerita linda con la que nos tocaba hacer turno._

Ambos rieron.

-Te veo mañana en la casa para cenar y después salir.

_-Perfecto Taiki. Hasta entonces. —_le dijo en Darien y colgó.

* * *

Serena y Seiya la invitaron a comer una pizza. Así que dirigían a _Pizza Hut_ en el auto de Seiya.

Estaba muy contenta el Dr. Blackmoon le había indicado que la lesión había sanado bastante bien, y le recomendó un par de ejercicios para que comenzara a recuperar la total movilidad de ese pie. Lo único que le prohibió fue el uso de tacones por un par de meses. Y la mejor noticia fue que no le quedaba prohibido volver a nadar.

Mientras escuchaba a Serena y a Seiya platicar en la parte delantera del auto, ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Había notado que el Dr. Diamante se había pasado de amable con ella, incluso se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Ofrecimiento que obviamente rechazó. También le había dado su número de celular privado para que lo llamase a cualquier hora por cualquier cosa.

Le pareció que eso pasaba los límites paciente- médico. Así que hizo como que anotaba el número, pero en realidad no lo hizo. Se puso nerviosa porque pensó que el Dr. Blackmoon le pediría el número de su celular. Y era información que no quería compartir. No con él.

Estaba claro que Diamante estaba insinuándole que tuvieran un contacto más allá de Paciente y su médico. Ella le agradeció su ayuda y preocupación pero le dijo _"ojalá no necesite sus servicios nuevamente, Dr. Blackmoon"_. El médico le había dicho _"quizás podemos ser amigos. Sé que estudias medicina. Y podría ayudarte cuando quieras hacer alguna especialización. Tengo contactos." _Ella le gustaba hacer todo a lo legal así que su simple respuesta fue _"me gusta ganarme las oportunidades por mis propios méritos, gracias por su ofrecimiento pero debo rechazarlo"_ se despidió prometiendo mantener el contacto pero por dentro era algo que esperaba no sucediera.

El Dr. Diamante no le parecía mala persona, sólo que le tenía la impresión que él esperaba ir a algo más con ella, y en ese aspecto, ella no se sentía cómoda.

-Amy ¿estás bien?—la voz de Serena la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que sí. Sólo venía pensando un poco.

-¿cosas buenas o cosas malas?—preguntó la rubia

-Buenas. Voy a volver a nadar. —le contestó la pelizul sonriente.

-Me alegro por ti. —le decía Serena. —Ahora vamos a por esa pizza. —en ese momento Amy se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la pizzería y que Seiya estaba dando la vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta tanto a ella como a Serena, para encaminarse al restaurante.

Durante la cena, Seiya invitó a Amy a la cena en honor de su hermano el sábado en la noche. Amy tuvo que declinar la invitación ya que había quedado con Rei y Mina de salir ese día. Además le pareció que era una celebración familiar, y al tal hermano aún no lo conocía.

De vuelta a su dormitorio, Amy se preparaba para dormir. Sería la primera noche después de 15 días que dormiría con su tobillo sin ese molestoso inmovilizador. Se sentía bien.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en el encuentro con el chico castaño.

¿Por qué él la trataba tan hoscamente?

Ella sólo esperaba un buen trato de su parte, "_un trato de una persona civilizada_", pensó.

Ella aún no entendía porque malgastaba su tiempo pensando en él.

Porqué se sonrojaba cuando lo veía. Nunca antes ningún hombre la había hecho sentir eso. Incluso cada encuentro con él habían hecho que ella estuviese a la defensiva. Si él la atacaba ella no se dejaba. Incluso había usado adjetivos negativos con él.

Pero su corazón anhelaba lo que sus sueños le habían mostrado hace un par de días: sus besos.

-¡ME GUSTA! Ese chico me gusta. —se dijo en voz alta a sí misma, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su boca. Como tratando de comprender el significado de su reciente revelación.

Nunca había experimentado esa sensación.

Pero como era tonto su corazón.

Fijarse en el hombre más arrogante y patán de la faz de la tierra.

No pudo evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Ese chico castaño le gustaba y mucho. Pero debía ser sincera no tenía posibilidad con él.

En esos pensamientos estaba mientras se quedó dormida.

* * *

La cena con su familia había sido una delicia.

Su hermosa madre había preparado una lasaña deliciosa. Un pastel de zanahoria como postre.

Su primo Yaten, Serena y Darien eran los otros invitados a parte de su mamá y su hermano.

-Gracias por la deliciosa cena, mamá. —le decía Taiki mientras la ayudaba a recoger la mesa. Los demás invitados estaban siendo atendidos por Seiya en la sala.

-No ha sido nada, en comparación al orgullo que siente tu vieja madre hijo. —le contestó su madre mientras lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla. —ahora ve a divertirte con tus amigos. Ve y celebra la culminación e inicio de una nueva etapa en tu vida, mi ortopeda favorito.

-Volveré temprano a casa madre. Te amo. —le dijo Taiki dándole un nuevo abrazo a su madre.

-Yo también te amo hijo mío.

Darien invitó a los demás a que se les unieran, pero ya tenían otros planes.

Taiki y Darien llegaron al bar Crown, donde otros colegas ya los esperaban, todos estaban en las mismas: Celebrando el fin de la especialización.

Entre ellos estaba Diamante.

Taiki quería evitarlo, no quería que le contara de cómo iba su conquista con la peli azul. No sabría si podría contenerse, más ahora que se había dado cuenta que esa chica le gustaba.

-¡Hey Kou!—le saludó irremediablemente Diamante.

-¿Qué tal Diamante?—contestó el castaño mientras otro miembro de la mesa le extendía una cerveza.

-Muy contento. La muñequita de porcelana está a punto de caer a mis pies. —le mintió el peli plata.

-Me alegro por ti. —le contestó Taiki, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y golpeaba la mesa con la cerveza al bajar el brazo.

-¿Estas molesto, Kou?—preguntó Diamante, que había mentido para provocarlo.

-Para nada. —Mintió Taiki.- ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

-Porque la chica te gusta ¿o me equivoco?

-No sé de qué hablas Diamante. —contestó el castaño, dando un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Claro que sabes de que hablo, te gusta, y lo supe desde la primera vez que te pregunté por ella y te hiciste el desentendido. ¿Por qué no has ido tras ella? A ella también le gustas.

-¡Oh por favor Diamante! Y ¿tú como sabes eso? ¿Acaso ella misma te lo dijo?

-No, pero no le hizo falta decírmelo. —le dijo Diamante mientras le daba un trago a su cerveza. Para incrementar la ansiedad de Taiki y comprobar sus sospechas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Habla Blackmoon. —le insistió Taiki.

-Kou, cuando yo decido tirarle la caballería a una chica, ninguna se me resiste. Y esta chica me ha bateado elegantemente. No le intereso. Y la única explicación es que alguien más le gusta. Y mi lógica me indica que eres tú.

-No lo creo. —Le contestó Taiki, aunque en su interior la idea de Diamante le daba esperanzas. —Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, y las veces que la he visto siempre la he tratado mal.

-Por lo del nombre, no hay problema. Yo puedo decírtelo, claro si quieres. En cuanto a tratarla mal, ¿Qué te pasa? Te hace falta práctica con las chicas, un curso con Diamante de cómo tratar a las mujeres no te caería nada mal. —le dijo Diamante en son de burla.

-Ya déjame en paz, Blackmoon. —le espetó Taiki, quien se levantó de la mesa para dar ir a la barra a buscar una cerveza.

En tanto Rei, Amy y Mina, estaban en el casino que estaba a lado del bar Crown. Rei le había insistido a Amy que probara su suerte en las cartas. Y no tuvieron quejas habían ganado algunas manos en el póker, así que cuando consideraron conveniente la retirada del juego salieron del casino y pasaron al Crown por una copa.

Muy amena la plática, pero las tres estaban muy cansadas.

Así que Mina indicó que iría por el auto, en tanto Rei y Amy la esperaban en la entrada.

Alguien llamó a Rei, y esta se disculpó con Amy para ir a saludar a la persona que la había llamado.

En esos momentos, Taiki salía para ir a su casa.

La vio. Con sus manos dentro del abrigo. Esperaba a alguien de seguro.

Temió acercársele. Pero debía pedir disculpas.

-¡Hola!—fue lo que dijo para llamar la atención de la chica peli azul.

-¿tú? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?-

-No, no es eso, yo sólo quería…

-Seguir insultándome, de seguro—lo había interrumpido Amy. —hoy no estoy dispuesta a tolerar ninguno de tus sobrenombres, ni ironías.

-¿Está todo bien, amiga? – le preguntó Rei quien había vuelto de saludar a su amistad.

-Sí, está todo bien, el señor aquí presente ya se iba. ¿Verdad?—le retó Amy con la mirada. Y justo en ese momento Mina aparcaba el auto frente a ellos.

Apresuradamente Amy ingresó al auto. Dejando a Taiki estupefacto y con la palabra en la boca.

En ese momento Taiki sintió que las pocas esperanzas que le había dado Diamante se habían ido entre sus dedos.

* * *

**hola! paso a dejarles este capitulo. vendrán tiempos mejores entre Taiki y Amy.**

**he estado leyendo sus reviews. muy contenta de que les guste las locuras que escribo. Este fic, era Taiki y Amy, pero a petición popular me han solicitado algo de acción entre Yaten y Mina y Rei y Darien, no desesperen, les dedicaré un capi a estas parejas también.**

**estoy tan contenta. no pensé que se me haría tan largo el fic. ya son 8 capis. y cada vez hay mas lectoras que me dejan sus palabras de aliento para que continué escribiendo. **

**este fic es suyo. por ustedes y para ustedes.**

**les mando un beso y un gran abrazo. y otra vez les agradezco su apoyo**

**saludos.**


	9. Las llamadas

_**Citas compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Las llamadas**_

-Amy, ¿Qué fue todo eso?—le preguntó una curiosa Rei, una vez estuvieron dentro del auto.

-Lo siento chicas, pero ese sujeto saca lo peor de mí. —le confesó una apenada Amy.

-Tranquila—le calmó Rei. —Algunas veces suele pasar, pero ¿le conoces? Es guapo.

-Ese es el punto, me lo he topado un par de veces pero no sé ni su nombre, y las veces que lo he visto siempre tiene apodos, o algún sarcasmo para mí, y esta vez no se lo permití.

-¿Están hablando del chico castaño?—intervino Mina que iba conduciendo.

-Sí—respondieron ambas al unísono.

-No sé ustedes, pero me pareció familiar. –acotó la rubia.

-¿tú crees?—le cuestionó la pelinegra. —No conocemos a nadie arrogante, y grosero como él.

-Debí confundirme… no me presten atención. —comentó Mina.

Amy, había perdido el hilo de la conversación de las chicas. Iba recordando las líneas del último encuentro con el castaño. Siempre lo tachó de antipático, arrogante y engreído. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, él se había acercado y la había saludado. En los demás encuentros él nunca la había saludado. _¿Y sí venía en son de paz?_ pensó Amy. No lo había dejado ni hablar, se puso a la defensiva de una vez. Pero después de haber tenido la revelación de que ese chico le gustaba decidió que no permitiría que él la volviera a tratar mal. Porque cada vez que él lo hacía, el que sufría las consecuencias era su inexperto corazón recién enamorado.

-¿Amy estás bien?—preguntó Rei. —has estado muy callada en el trascurso del camino.

-Sí… sí, claro estoy bien. —contestó la peli azul volviendo de sus pensamientos. —sólo un poco cansada eso es todo.

-Amy, ¿te gusta el chico, verdad?—quiso saber una curiosa Mina.

La pregunta de su amiga la agarró desprevenida, y un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

Al ver lo nerviosa, que Amy se puso – Discúlpame, mi curiosidad pudo más. No era mi intención incomodarte.

-Oh no pasa nada Mina, en respuesta a tu pregunta… sí me gusta el chico, pero no me gusta como me trata.

-Entiendo…

* * *

Después de haber ingresado a la base de datos la información de los 400 voluntarios que estaban en busca de una pareja para San Valentín, al fin obtenían resultados. Habían logrado formar unas 80 parejas. Durante esa semana tendrían la tarea de llamar a los afortunados y coordinar donde serían las citas. Ya habían contactado un par de restaurantes donde las parejas se verían.

Kelvin era quien tenía el reporte de las parejas compatibles, pero las encargadas de llamar a los participantes era Molly y Esmeralda, que también formaban parte del grupo de compañeras de Serena.

-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Molly, y la estoy llamando porque usted llenó el formulario de citas compatibles para buscar pareja para el día de San Valentín. Usted se identificó como "musa del amor" ¿es correcto?—le consultó la pelirroja a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-_Sí-sí_. —tartamudeó la persona al otro lado de la línea, con un poco de recelo.

-Perfecto—comentó Molly animada—la llamó para informarle que en la base de datos hemos encontrado a alguien que es compatible con la información brindada por usted. ¿Está interesada en participar en la cita?

-_Bueno… creo… sí… sí, estoy interesada._ —aunque la voz al inicio sonó dudosa, después sonó bastante convincente.

-Perfecto—volvió a decir Molly en el mismo tono animado—ese día su cita será una cena en el restaurante Rino´s, de comida italiana ¿lo conoce?

-_Sí, sé dónde queda_.

-Ese día deberá llegar a las 7 de la noche puntualmente. Se identificará con la persona en la entrada del restaurante con su pseudónimo. La persona en la puerta le indicará donde estará su cita. Y por los gastos no se preocupe la cena corre por cuenta de nuestros patrocinadores.

-_Ok, entiendo._

-"musa del amor" gracias por participar y suerte con el afortunado.

_-Gr-gracias_—respondió la persona al otro lado de la línea. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar tan siquiera como se haría llamar su cita. Pero ya se había cortado la comunicación.

En ese mismo instante Esmeralda estaba realizando otra llamada

-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Esmeralda y estoy llamándolo del proyecto citas compatibles, donde usted se identificó como "protector de la tierra" ¿es correcto?

_-Sí, es correcto_. —le contestó la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Ok, el motivo de mi llamada es para comunicarle que hemos encontrado alguien que es compatible con las respuestas que nos proporcionó en el cuestionario. ¿Está usted interesado en participar en la cita?

-_Por supuesto_. – confirmó entusiasmadamente la voz masculina.

-Perfecto, su cita será en el restaurante Benihana, de comida japonesa. ¿Sabe dónde está el restaurante?

-_Claro que sí. ¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?_

-A las 7 de la noche, del viernes 14 de febrero. Por favor sea puntual. Al llegar al restaurante repórtese con la persona en la puerta con su pseudónimo. Esta persona lo guiará hasta donde se encontrará su cita. Por cierto no se preocupe por la cuenta corre por nuestros patrocinadores.

-_Suena genial. ¿Puedo conocer algún dato de la chica?_

-Claro, la chica se los dirá ella misma el día de la cita. Suerte con la afortunada y gracias por participar.

-_Entendido, gracias a ti._ —el tono de desilusión de la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea se hizo notar.

Las chicas tenían prohibido revelar datos. El chiste de la citas es que ellos descubrieran porque habían resultado compatibles. Pero entendían la curiosidad de los participantes.

Así, Esmeralda y Molly continuaban llamado al resto de los participantes. Localizar a 160 personas no fue tarea fácil. Tardaron prácticamente toda la última semana de enero en esa misión.

* * *

Era vienes y finalmente Amy volvería a nadar después de su accidente del tobillo.

Así que se encontraba cambiándose sus ropas para ingresar a la piscina. Había estado muy ocupada estudiando y haciendo tareas. Pero más que tener muchos deberes estaba evitando pensar en el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas. Repasó durante toda la semana la escena de su último encuentro en su mente. Sentía que se había equivocado con él. Ese día algo había diferente en su tono de voz y en cómo se le había acercado. Pero ya lo dicho y hecho, dicho y hecho estaban. No podía cambiarlo.

Sintió su celular sonar. Era el mismo número que tenía varias llamadas perdidas durante sus horas de clase. Ella había intentado devolver la llamada, pero la llamada no permitía ser completada. Decidió contestar ya que tanta insistencia, podría ser algo importante.

-Sí, bueno

_-¡Buenos tardes! Mi nombre es Molly, soy del proyecto citas compatibles para buscar pareja para el día de San Valentín. Usted se identificó como "princesa de mercurio" ¿es correcto?_—le consultó la chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí. –contestó Amy. Había olvidado el proyecto de Serena para buscar parejas de San Valentín.

_-La llamamos para informarle que hemos encontrado a alguien compatible con sus respuestas en el cuestionario. ¿Deseamos saber si desea participar en la cita?_

No sabía que decir, por su mente jamás cruzó la idea que la llamarían, pensó en declinar la propuesta, pero entonces en su imaginación pudo ver los ojos del chico castaño que no la dejaban en paz últimamente. Sabía que con él las cosas no funcionarían. Lo mejor sería pasar la página de ese capítulo de su vida.

_-¡Aló!_—dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea, sacándola de sus pensamientos_-¿estás allí?_

-Sí, disculpe—dándose cuenta que había permanecido un largo rato en silencio. Conocer a alguien con cosas en común era lo que necesitaba para empezar a sacarse de la cabeza a ese chico imposible. —acepto participar.

_-Perfecto_—volvió a decir la chica al otro lado de la línea, siempre con ese tono alegre. —_tu cita será en Beirut, el restaurante de comida libanesa ¿sabes dónde queda?_

-Me temo que no. —Le contestó Amy—podrías indicarme.

_-No hay problema ¿tienes con que anotar?_

Mientras Amy buscaba en sus cosas un lápiz y un papel y anotaba la dirección que le dictaba la chica un atisbo de culpa se alojó en su corazón, sentía que estaba dándose por vencida sin pelear, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No sabía casi nada de él. Bueno podía llamar a Diamante y pedirle que la ayudara, quizás él tendría información sobre él. Al parecer ambos eran médicos en el mismo hospital.

_-¿Anotaste todo?—_le consultó la voz de la chica.

-Sí.

_-Perfecto, ese día deberás asistir puntualmente a las 7 de la noche, reportarte en la entrada del restaurante y dar tu pseudónimo. La persona te indicará donde encontrarás a tu cita. Los gastos de la cena corren por cuenta de nuestros patrocinadores._

Amy asentía con la cabeza, como si la persona con la que hablaba estuviese frente a ella—de acuerdo —y cuando dijo esto las dudas se apoderaron de ella. _"Quizás son nervios",_ pensó

_-Eso sería todo, princesa de mercurio. Suerte con el afortunado y gracias por participar._

La llamada finalizó.

Afortunado, esa palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, y la única imagen que pudo asociar a ese apelativo fue la del chico castaño y sus ojos amatistas.

-Adiós dudas—se dijo en voz alta a sí misma. Necesitaba olvidarlo y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Un nuevo chico en su vida con el que pudiera pasar un agradable rato como amigos, sin sarcasmos, sin sobrenombres.

Ya el tiempo decidiría si habría algo más.

Con estas nuevas resoluciones para futuro próximo se dirigió la piscina a hacer los que más le gustaba: nadar.

* * *

**he tardado como un millón de años en actualizar y lo siento mucho. Misma excusa, mucho trabajo, además fue el cumple de mi mamá y viaje para pasar tiempo con ella.**

**ya pronto se nos acerca el día de la cita. y lo que es inevitable el final de esta historia. A la cual le he tomado un monton de cariño.**

**HE introducido un poco de las otras parejas sobre las que me pidieron un poco más de acción.**

**Sé que no les será dificil imaginarse a quienes llamaron Esmeralda y Molly.**

**Espero llenar sus expectativas con los siguientes encuentros.**

**Pido disculpas por mi tardanza. ****voy a trabajar en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Les mando un gran abrazo y que tengan una linda semana.**

**besos**.


	10. Feliz Cumpleaños Yaten

_**Citas Compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Yaten! **_

Allí estaba Mina, sentada en una mesa del bar Crown el sábado por la noche.

Había pedido una margarita de limón, para ver si con algo de alcohol lograba apaciguar los nervios que sentía.

Sus manos no estaban quietas, la copa con la margarita daba medios círculos en la mesa. Su pierna izquierda ligeramente subía y bajaba. Era un gesto que no podía controlar. A pesar de que el local estaba inundado por música, ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón fuertemente. Su mente sólo pensaba en el motivo de tantos nervios. Serena la había invitado a celebrar, ese sábado 8 de febrero, el cumpleaños de Yaten, el dueño de sus suspiros. Y lo que la tenía más nerviosa es que hacía un buen rato no lo veía. Prácticamente desde antes de las vacaciones de fiestas de fin de año.

Otra prueba de lo realmente nerviosa que estaba es que Serena le había dicho que llegar a partir de las 8p.m. y ella había llegado una hora antes.

Ella había llevado esos globos inflados con helio en colores brillantes que decían "Feliz cumpleaños" y había comprado un certificado de regalos de la tienda favorita de Yaten, según Serena.

Sabía que no iba a ser la única en esa fiesta. Serena se lo había dicho, estarían invitados tanto amigas y amigos de Yaten. Claro ella no figuraba dentro de esos títulos "amigas", solamente era la amiga de Serena. Y cómo Serena y Seiya habían organizado la fiesta fue cómo consiguió la invitación para el evento. Eso la entristecía un poco.

Sí que había intentado hacerse amiga de Yaten, pero ¡Carambas! Ese hombre la anulaba, ella toda alegre, extrovertida, siempre con un tema de conversación en mente. Frente a él era todo lo contrario. Simplemente se metía en un caparazón en su presencia. Dudaba mucho que él reconociera su voz, porque lo poco que lograba decir en su presencia eran monosílabos, escasos monosílabos, porque por lo demás se comunicaba con movimientos de cabeza.

Sumergida en esos pensamientos estaba, cuando comenzó a notar que las demás mesas que había reservado se comenzaban a llenar por otras personas_, "los amigos y amigas de Yaten"_, pensó.

Constató su reloj y en efecto ya eran las 8pm. Se apresuró a buscar su celular entre la cartera, le escribió un mensaje a Serena _"Sere ¿Dónde estás?"._ No quería parecer como una colada en la fiesta. Si la gente la veía con Serena, la novia del primo de Yaten, las cosas serían un poco más sencillas. O por lo menos eso creía.

Justo cuando estaba dejando el celular en la mesa, alzo la vista y se aproximaba Rei. Respiró con alivio. Por lo menos, ahora serían dos las coladas en la fiesta y no sólo ella.

Rei la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y tomó asiento junto a Mina— ¿hace rato que llegaste?—preguntó Rei, no la estaba viendo a la cara porque trataba de localizar a un camarero para pedir algo.

-Hace cinco o diez minutos. —mintió, mordiéndose el labio como castigo.

-Ummm—atinó a gruñir Rei, dejando de buscar un mesero con la mirada y volviendo sus ojos a la copa que tenía Mina en la mano— ¿Y cómo conseguiste esa copa tan rápido sí parece que aquí nadie atiende? Además prácticamente te la has acabado. Una copa de margarita en cinco o diez minutos.

Rei conocía muy bien a Mina, y sabía que era capaz de haber llegado desde las 5 de la tarde que abrían el bar.

-Tenía sed. —otra mentira más. Al pronunciar las palabras no miró a la cara a Rei. Rei tenía manías de detective y si no cambiaba de tema seguiría con las preguntas. —pero si gustas puedo ir a buscarte una copa yo misma. ¿Qué deseas tomar?

-¿Intentas desviar mi curiosidad?, Minako Aino—le inquirió Rei, que había cruzado sus brazos sobre el pecho para lograr un poco de intimidación.

Mina no quería dar explicaciones. Si le decía a Rei que había llegado una hora antes, las preguntas no iban a acabar ahí. Ella querría saber el por qué. Y, aunque era obvio su interés por Yaten. Rei querría que Mina se lo comprobara con sus palabras. Siguió mirando por todo el bar a ver si localizaba a un mesero que la salvara de inminente interrogatorio. Pero los milagros existen y justo en ese momento entraban Seiya y Serena.

-Allí vienen Serena y Seiya. —dijo en voz alta mientras agitaba las manos para llamar la atención de los recién llegados.

-Salvada por la campana, Mina—murmuró Rei entre labios.

Y aunque Mina no escuchó lo que dijo por lo alto de la música. No hizo falta. Sabía que por este momento la había librado con Rei.

-¡Hola chicas!—dijeron al unísono Seiya y Serena mientras saludaban con besos en la mejilla a cada una.

-Voy por un trago—declaró Rei- ¿Alguien quiere uno?—Rei estuvo a punto de agregar si Mina quería un refill de su margarita, así los demás sabrían que llevaba más tiempo del declarado en ese lugar. Pero le pareció que con ella sola torturándola era suficiente.

Serena y Seiya hicieron sus pedidos. Mina le agradeció el gesto, pero declinó la oferta.

-Mina, no contesté tu mensaje de texto ya que estábamos aquí mismo buscando estacionamientos y era cuestión de minutos que estuviéramos dentro ¿acababas de llegar cuando me mandaste el texto?

-Sí—otra mentira, bueno la misma mentira pero para otra persona. _"Dios son mentiritas blancas"_ pensó.

-¡Qué bonitos globos!—observó Seiya.

-Sí, son para el festejado.

-Por cierto—agregó Seiya, mirando su reloj de pulsera—Ya debería estar aquí, es su fiesta y debió haber llegado primero que los invitados para recibirlos.

Mina estaba dándole un sorbo a su margarita y casi se atraganta. En ese momento apreció la tardanza de Yaten, sino no hubiese sabido cómo actuar con él.

-Sólo tiene media hora de atraso. Hoy es su cumpleaños puede hacer lo que quiera. —dijo divertida Serena.

Rei volvió con los tragos. Y se sentó a la mesa.

-Y Taiki, Darien y Diamante, deberían haber llegado también. —dijo Seiya mirando hacia la entrada del local a ver si los mencionados aparecían.

-Taiki es el hermano mayor de Seiya, el que es médico. Darien y Diamante son amigos de Taiki, también son médicos. —les aclaró Serena. Era la primera vez que saldrían a festejar con ellos ya que como estaban en sus estudios de especialización raras veces coincidían en una salida.

-Es una lástima que Amy no nos haya podido acompañar—comentó Rei.

-Sí, la pobre tiene tres exámenes súper difíciles esta semana—agregó Serena.

-Miren allí vienen Lita y Andrew —dijo Mina señalando hacia la entrada del local.

En cuestión de segundos los nuevos arribados estaban saludando con beso a la mejilla a las chicas y estrechones de manos entre caballeros se incorporaron a la mesa colocando el dulce del cumpleañero en medio.

-Espero que el dulce le agrade al cumpleañero, lo hice tal cual me lo pediste utilice chocolate y almendras con relleno de cheesecake. Pero pensé que sería difícil repartirlo en este lugar así que hice cupcakes de chocolate para que los invitados puedan tomar y comer y el festejado se lleve su dulce a casa y lo reparta después con más calma.

-Vaya Lita, eres toda una experta—comentó Mina.

En tanto Andrew ayudaba a Lita a armar el dulce, había tres pisos, el primero y el segundo de abajo hacia arriba estaban llenos de cupcakes. Y en el último piso estaba el dulce de chocolates con el famoso "Feliz cumpleaños".

-Al fin llegan esa tripleta—comentó Seiya agitando la mano para llamar la atención de su hermano y sus amigos.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la mesa se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes y todos trataron de tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa que ahora con 9 participantes y un enorme dulce en el centro se había tornado ridículamente pequeña, por lo que optaron por unir otra mesa.

Darien, estaba segura que ese era el nombre que escuchó Rei a pesar de la música alta, era el nombre del chico pelinegro del grupo recién llegado, se había ofrecido a buscar la ronda de bebidas para todos. Todos hicieron su pedido y Darien junto con el chico peliplata partieron a la barra a buscar los tragos.

Disimuladamente Rei lo siguió con la mirada, era extraño pero cuando le dio el apretón de manos, sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica, bueno también pudo ser la estática. Pero cuando se acercó y depósito ese suave beso en la mejilla sintió que su corazón se detuvo. Y luego latió tan desbocadamente que pensó que se le saldría por la garganta. En un gesto inconsciente tocó su mano para tratar de grabar la sensación de calor que le había dejado ese chico. Estuvo a punto de llevarse la mano a la mejilla justo en el lugar donde él había depositado el beso pero se detuvo, cuando lo hizo soltó el aire de sus pulmones y sólo así cayó en cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración.

Se asustó.

Por primera vez en su vida había experimentado tan extraña sensación por un chico.

Cuando el regresó y repartió las bebidas. Ella le agradeció y él le dedicó una sonrisa por respuesta. Y entonces lo supo.

Se había enamorado de él. De Darien.

Le quitó la mirada, no quería ser obvia. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Por primera vez en su vida. Sintió un leve golpe en las costillas y cuando miró era Mina que trataba de llamar su atención. Entonces cayó en cuenta que había estado en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó Mina—Estas como en la luna.

-Sólo pensaba, ¿por qué?

-Viste al hermano de Seiya, Taiki. No se te hace conocido, sé que lo he visto en algún lugar.

-A lo mejor, es médico. Alguna vez que fuiste al hospital, quizás allí fue que lo viste.

-No lo creo. Por ahí en un rato me acuerdo de donde lo vi. Pero, estás segura de que estás bien. Mira que no hablas. De repente te pusiste pálida. Después te pusiste roja, tan roja que pensé que tus orejas le saldrían humo, porque parecía que estaban a punto de quemarse.

-Estoy bien. —lo dijo más como para convencerse a ella misma que a Mina, luego pensó en qué momento se habían invertido los papeles. Ella era la que estaba interrogando a Mina. Ahora Mina la interrogaba a ella.

-No lo pareces Rei Hino

-¡Al fin aparece el cumpleañero!-exclamó Seiya. —una hora de retraso.

Rei supo que se había salvado de las preguntas de Mina.

Mina, por ese momento perdió el interés en Rei, y se concentró en ver en el recién llegado, estaba tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba una camisa en azul marino que resaltaba el rubio plata de su pelo y sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. E iba sonriendo, tan galantemente. Pero iba… acompañado.

Una delicada mujer enfundada en un vestido color lavanda que resaltaba ese cabello con destellos color verde aqua y tenía un perfil tan delicado, su piel parecía una porcelana. Era Michiru Kaioh, la violinista.

La pareja recién llegada estaba siendo retenida en las demás mesas donde se encontraba, los otros amigos y amigas de Yaten.

Por lo que Mina pensó que si había un momento para escapar, era ahora. Estaba tan triste, que en ese momento sólo tenía ganas de hundirse en su sillón favorito con un enorme pote de helado y ver Titanic, justo en la parte donde Jack Dawson se hunde y llorar y llorar, por el resto de la noche. Que ilusa había sido, nunca había tenido esperanzas con él. Pero como toda chica le gustaba soñar con el amor. Y pensó que él sería algún día su amor.

-Creo que sólo son amigos—esa era la voz de Serena, sólo la voz porque estaba tan decaída que no tuvo fuerzas para girar la cabeza hacia donde Serena estaba, seguía observando a la feliz pareja.—No te pongas triste. Él no ha dicho nada que ellos estén saliendo, todavía tienes esperanzas.

Estaba a punto de romper en llanto, las palabras de Serena le parecieron irónicas en ese momento. Pero lo pensó mejor, así que lo que iba a ser llanto terminó siendo una amarga carcajada. Pero las lágrimas, malditas lágrimas igual querían salir así que se levantó, pidió permiso y se dirigió al baño.

Se encerró en uno de los apartados de baño y lloró, lloró. Hasta que logró contenerse al fin. No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado. Fácilmente pudieron ser 10 minutos o pudo ser una hora. Ya había trazado un plan, se lavaría la cara. Se retocaría el maquillaje. Alegaría algún trastorno digestivo y se marcharía de aquel lugar.

Pero cuando salió no esperaba encontrarse con Rei.

-¿Estas bien? – parece que esa era la pregunta de la noche.

Rio con ironía. —En realidad no lo sé.—le dijo mientras se acercaba al lavabo a lavarse la cara y retocarse el maquillaje.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Por el momento, fingir enfermedad y después irme a mi casa. Ya después veré que hago.

-Serena dice que no son novios.

-Si eso ya me lo dijo.

-¿Entonces pretendes marcharte y dejarle el camino libre a esa chica? – le cuestionó Rei en un tono algo desesperado.

-Él nunca ha demostrado interés por mí. Siempre ha sido mi amor platónico, como tú y Lita lo llamaban. Y los amores platónicos son sólo eso. Imposibles.

-Ay Minako Aino, para algunas cosas eres testaruda y para las otras simplemente tiras la toalla en el primer intento.

-Supongo que tienes razón—contestó Mina en un tono desanimado sin ganas de que su amiga siguiera hablando de Yaten.

Rei noto su incomodidad y prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Creo que ya sé de donde habíamos visto al hermano de Seiya. ¿Recuerdas el día que salimos con Amy al casino?

-Oh, claro. Él es el chico que le gusta.

-Si mi memoria no me engaña, él es el mismo chico que ella nos contó la había tratado mal. Con sobre nombres o sarcasmos.

-¿Qué hacemos? Se lo contamos a Amy—preguntó Mina.

-No creo que por ahora sea lo correcto, creo que primero deberíamos tratar de obtener un poco de información con Seiya y si podemos tratar de acercarnos a él y corroborar si él es así con todo el mundo.

-Y ¿Cuándo haremos eso?

-Hoy, esta noche, ahora.

-Pero Rei…

-Ah cierto, tu tenías un plan de escapada perfecto. Vamos Minako Aino no seas cobarde. No te quedes por Yaten. Quédate por Amy. Ayudaremos a una amiga.

-Haré el intento, pero si el ver a Yaten con esa chica me hace sentirme mal, me iré y sin presentar ninguna excusa.

-OK, trato hecho. —dicho esto, Rei extendió la mano para sellar el pacto con un apretón de manos.

-No cabe duda que no te equivocaste al estudiar derecho. Serás una gran abogada. Con tantos argumentos marearas a los jueces y todos tus casos siempre los ganarás.

-Eso espero. —le dijo Rei sonriendo.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa. Tanto Lita como Andrew, Seiya y Serena salían a bailar. Diamante estaba invitando a Michiru y esta con una sonrisa aceptaba la invitación. Darien le dirigió una radiante sonrisa a Rei quien sonrojada se la devolvió. _"Sonrojada, Rei Hino sonrojada, esto es el fin del mundo"_ pensó Mina. Mina observó a Darien levantarse y sacar a Rei a bailar.

La mesa había quedado prácticamente vacía sólo estaban Taiki, y Yaten. Y para completar su mala suerte. O sería buena suerte. Taiki se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa. _"Taiki se disculpó, por lo menos tiene modales"_ pensó Mina, recordando que tenía que investigarlo.

Se habían quedados solos en la mesa. Sólo Yaten y ella.

Se aclaró la garganta. Esperaba que él, por la música, no lo hubiera notado.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yaten!—dijo Mina, tratando se sonar lo más natural posible.

-Muchas gracias, Minako. —le contestó él amablemente.

-¡Oh! Por favor llámame Mina.

-Claro, Mina. —le dijo Yaten con una de esas sonrisas que la desarmaban .—deseas un trago o deseas salir a bailar.

"_Me está hablando a mí"_, pensó. Ligeramente miró alrededor por si hubiera alguien más.- eh, un trago está bien.

-Un tragó será. – y se levantó hacia la barra en busca del trago.

Quería ir a bailar claro que quería. Pero no confiaba en que sus piernas pudieran soportar todo ese nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. No quería volverse a ilusionar pero sin duda, una llamita de esperanzas se había alojado en su pecho.

* * *

**hola!**

**estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana, gracias por sus reviews chicas.**

**me hacen seguir adelante. **

**ya casi estamos en el 14. o sea que se nos esta acabando la historia.**

**saludos a todas.**


	11. Feliz cumpleaños Yaten parte II

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Citas Compatibles**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Yaten parte II**_

Cuando la música acabó. Y todos volvieron a la mesa. La burbuja en la que había creído Mina que estaba con Yaten, explotó. Y todo volvió a ser como antes. El centro de atención volvió a ser Michiru. Quien se sentó junto a Yaten y aunque vio que no estaba arrimada a él en plan romántico, su cabeza pensaba que sólo faltaban unas cuantas palabras entre ellos para que de esa amistad aparente pasaran al plan romance perfecto.

Así que ignoró a la parejita.

O por lo menos lo intentó. Porque su cabeza y su atención de vez en cuando se centraban en Michiru y Yaten y eso la molestaba. Se recordó que si se había quedado era por saber algo más del hermano de Seiya, Taiki.

Así que intentaría trazar un plan para obtener información con Rei, después de todo ella era la que había tenido la gran idea de investigar un poco sobre Taiki. Pero cuando volteó su mirada hacia donde Rei, la mencionada estaba prácticamente babeando por el pelinegro. Ella no podía creerlo y tampoco podía permitir que su amiga fuera tan obvia.

-Rei—trató de llamar su atención golpeándola suavemente, bueno no tan suave, por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?—le contestó su amiga como saliendo del trance del embelesamiento en el que estaba.

-Necesitas un pañuelo o una servilleta para limpiarte la baba que estas derramando por el amigo de Taiki.

-Darien.

-¿Qué?—no entendió lo que le dijo su amiga.

-Su nombre no es "el amigo de Taiki", su nombre es Darien, no te parece hermoso.

-Sí, muy hermoso. —Le contestó irónica. —espero que hayas aprovechado tu baile para obtener información de Taiki.

-¿Y para que quieres obtener información de él?—l e preguntó Rei extrañada.

-¡Tierra llamando a Rei! ¡Tierra llamando a Rei!—le dijo en un tono de voz robótico. —por favor mujer pisa la tierra. Si acabamos de hablar de eso. De hecho ese fue el motivo por el que me quedé ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Ah! Sí, creo que lo recuerdo. Pero no hablamos nada sobre Taiki. Quizás en el próximo baile. —Mientras decía esta última oración giró su cabeza sonriendo en dirección a Darien, quien estaba pendiente a ella también y le devolvió la sonrisa—Creo que le gusto—añadió Rei.

-Y a ti te gusta él. No tengo ni la menor duda de eso.

-¿He sido tan obvia?—preguntó una tímida Rei. _"Esto es lo último"_ pensó Mina _"Rei actuando tímidamente" _

-Rei Hino, ¿estás segura que no te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente o quizás te secuestraron los extraterrestres y te cambiaron la personalidad?

Rei rio a carcajadas por el comentario de Mina, y se acercó al oído de ésta y le susurró, un susurró un poco alto por la música pero al fin y al cabo la intención era que sólo Mina lo escuchara. –Sí, creo que me acabo de dar un fuerte golpe con él. — Y cuando se separó del oído de Mina Rei le señaló con la mirada a Darien y seguido le guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento sonó otra vez una tanda de música bailable. Y el amigo de Taiki, corrección, Darien, se levantó de la mesa y fue a invitar a Rei a bailar nuevamente.

En ese momento Mina sintió una pequeña punzada de envidia. Pues su amiga le gustaba el chico y al chico le gustaba su amiga y no hacía nada para ocultarlo.

Pero no fue la única pareja que se levantó a bailar. Los siguieron, Taiki con Serena, Andrew con Lita y Michiru con Yaten. Esta última pareja le causó un poco de tristeza, más tristeza de la que ya sentía.

Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de despojarse de sus pensamientos acerca de ellos dos. Y concentrarse en su investigación. Miró a las personas que restaron en la mesa.

Seiya y el chico peliplata que también era amigo de Taiki. Sí debía reconocer era malísima para recordar los nombres de la gente.

Pero pensó si hablaba con Seiya acerca de su hermano iba a ser muy obvio y le preguntaría el por qué. Y lo último que quería era revelarle el secreto de su amiga a alguien más así que debía ser discreta. El otro chico sería perfecto para obtener información. Así que no lo dudó y se acercó a este último. Hizo gala de toda su coquetería para engatusar a un chico y entró en acción.

-Hola. – le dijo acercándose al oído, no quería gritar eso le restaba glamour—vas a perdonar mi torpeza pero no he podido escuchar tu nombre bien a causa del volumen de la música.

-No hay problema mi nombre es Diamante. – le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Diamante—le dijo extendiendo la mano para estrechársela. —mucho gusto yo soy Mina.

-El placer es mío. —le contesto Diamante estrechándole la mano y sorprendiéndola con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te gustaría bailar un poco?—sí había vuelto a ser la Mina osada de siempre. Él único que le restaba sus súper encantos era Yaten. Rio un poco por sus pensamientos. Sin duda si ella fuera una súper heroína. Yaten sería su kriptonita.

-Me encantaría bailar con una mujer tan guapa como tú. —le ofreció una mano para que se levantaran de la silla y se dirigieran a la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron a la pista el género de música cambió. Sonó una salsa. Y Mina como una excelente bailarina que era ese género tropical le encantaba. Arqueó un poco la ceja y con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios miró a Diamante para ver si se atrevía a bailarlo y él sólo le sonrió y con un asentamiento de cabeza le dio a entender que si se atrevía.

Un par de minutos después eran los reyes de la pista, la gente se había agrupado alrededor de la pequeña pista para verlos bailar. Los dos eran muy buenos. Diamante hizo todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo a Mina. Mina le imprimía una gran energía y sobre todo precisión a cada paso. Y hasta un poco de sensualidad. En un par de minutos la música paró. Y el bar casi se viene debajo de aplausos y vítores del púbico.

-Necesito un trago. —le susurró Mina a Diamante en el oído. Y ambos se dirigieron a la barra para pedir algo que tomar.

-Eres muy buena. – la elogió Diamante.

-Tú también lo eres. Pensé que no podrías mantener mi ritmo pero me sorprendiste.

-Tomé un par de clases de salsa cuando era más joven, había una chica latina que me encantaba y como entenderás no quería quedar como un tonto delante de ella.

-Fue una gran inversión, ahora no quedas como un tonto delante de nadie. —y ambos rieron en ese momento el mesero le entregaba un vaso con cerveza a cada uno.

Mina se acomodó en la silla de la barra mirando hacia donde estaban las botellas del bar, no había olvidado que su plan era obtener información y lejos del grupo le sería más fácil. Diamante se sentó junto a ella pero mirando hacia donde estaban las mesas

-Y ¿eres médico?—su plan era hacerle ver que se interesaba por él y después sonsacarle algo sobre Taiki.

-Sí, acabo de culminar mi especialización así que ahora soy un médico ortopeda.

-Igual que el hermano de Seiya. —le afirmó Mina con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sí, Taiki, Darien y yo acabamos de terminar la especialización, los tres somos médicos ortopedas.

-¡Qué bueno!—dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza. — ¿Y hace mucho tiempo que se conocen ustedes tres?

-Desde que empezamos la universidad y éramos unos adolescentes de 18 años aún. Hace un buen par de años de eso.

-Yo también conozco a mis amigas desde la secundaria. Hace un buen par de años de eso. —rio Mina al usar la mismas palabras de él. Necesitaba hacer que él hablara de las cualidades de sus amigos así que agregó:- Serena, es la más infantil de nosotras, la ingenua, la que hace pucheros, la que siempre llega tarde a todos lados. Y Rei es más madura, muy segura de sí misma, la que estaba detrás de nosotras para que estudiáramos y las que nos regañaba. Y Lita era como una madre de nuestra edad, una excelente cocinera y buena consejera.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo eres Mina?—upps esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

-Bueno… Yo creo que tengo un poco de todas ellas, pero como verás me encanta bailar diferencia de ellas—dijo con la esperanza de que él no preguntara más sobre ella y hablara un poco de sus amigos.

-Entiendo, bueno Darien y Taiki se parecen mucho, estudian muchísimo aunque a Taiki le va un poco mejor que Darien, aunque claro nunca he visto que compitan entre ellos por eso. Taiki es un poco más reservado, casi nada o nadie le roba la calma, en cambio Darien es un poco más desenvuelto y si le gusta algo va por él, como lo habrás podido constatar hoy en la noche ya que está por tu amiga.

-Sí. Es más que obvio—y para hacerlo sufrir como lo hizo él con ella. —y tú Diamante ¿Cómo eres tú?

-Es justa tu pregunta. —y le sonrió. —Soy el coqueto del grupo igual que tú. Y ahora mismo sé que me estas usando para sacar información sobre alguien, aunque aún no he logrado discernir sobre quién. —Todo esto se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. —Es obvio que te acercaste a mí sólo por eso. Yo también he usado esa táctica. Pero me caes muy bien Mina. Creo que nos parecemos, eres mi yo mujer.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Tú también me caes muy bien Diamante, creo que podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos. —le sonrió mientras llevaba el vaso a sus labios y daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Además creo que me necesitas. Para darle celos a alguien—le dijo esto en el oído y volvió a mirar hacia las mesas.

Eso sí que la sorprendió. Y se giró para mirar en dirección donde miraba Diamante. Y le pareció. Sólo le pareció, que justo en ese momento Yaten le quitaba la cara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?—le preguntó curiosa Mina.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—Mina asintió—el cumpleañero ha estado mirando hacia acá. Y no entiendo cómo puede hacer eso si tiene al lado a una hermosa mujer. Eso sólo puede ser porque no está por ella sino por otra mujer hermosa. Que en esta historia serías tú. —Mina se sonrojo un poco. —Y por tu falta de plática deduzco que tú también estas por él.

-¿Estás seguro que eres un médico y no eres un gitano que adivina el futuro o tienes poderes de leer la mente?

Diamante soltó la carcajada ante las ocurrencias de Mina. Y Mina también rio divertida.

-Me caes bien Mina. Te aseguro que puede preguntarme directamente lo que quieras y te responderé lo que necesitas saber sin preguntar por qué.

Así que Mina no desaprovechó ese ofrecimiento, e hizo su tarea investigativa. Sintió que entre ella y Diamante había surgido una gran amistad, algo extraño ya que con sólo cruzar unas cuantas palabras habían bastado para sentir que lo conocía de siempre y que podía confiar en él. Sí, era consciente que sonaba descabellado. Sólo tenía si acaso una hora de estar tratándolo pero se sentía extremadamente cómoda con él.

Cuando habían pasado varios minutos ya, e iban por su segunda cerveza y estaban de lo más enfrascado en su plática Serena se les acercó para anunciarles que le cantarían el cumpleaños feliz a Yaten.

Cuando todos rodearon la mesa que tenía el pastel y Lita encendió las velas. El rostro de Yaten estaba siendo iluminado por esas tenues lucecitas. Al principio sólo podía verlo a él. Pero cuando amplió su panorámica vio que Michiru estaba ahí sujetándole la mano. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Y entre las voces del canto del cumpleaños olvidó lo que Diamante acaba de decirle. Se sintió otra vez sin esperanzas. Retrocedió un paso, esta vez sí huiría del lugar nada más la retendría ya había conseguido la información que necesitaba.

Retrocedió otro paso.

Pero chocó con una fuerte pared o eso le dio la impresión. Cuando giró. Se encontró con el rostro de Diamante. Quien se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: -No le des el gusto de verte huir. Demuéstrale que tú también puedes seguir aquí como si nada.

-Pero no puedo seguir como si nada.

-Sí que puedes. Confía en mí, yo te ayudaré. —acto seguido él la giró para que siguiera mirando mientras terminaban de cantar el cumpleaños feliz, y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos para que no se moviera. Era un abrazo. Pero sintió que era el abrazo de un hermano. Por lo que sintió el valor que Diamante quería infundir en ella. Alzó la mirada. Y se encontró con la mirada de Yaten que la miraba decepcionado, sin duda había sido solo su imaginación por que acto seguido descartó la idea ya después de soplar las velas él se giró hacia donde Michiru y con una sonrisa en sus labios, se besaron, un beso rápido pero podría jurar que fue en los labios, eso le pareció desde la distancia en la que estaba.

-Deberíamos ir a bailar para que te relajes.

Y así lo hicieron por un largo rato. Cuando estaban los suficientemente exhaustos se acercaron a la barra a pedir nuevamente tragos

Esta vez los que llegaron a hacer conversación con ellos fueron Rei y Darien.

-Hola chicos se nota que se han divertido muchísimo. —acotó Rei haciendo énfasis en el muchísimo.

-Sí, Diamante es muy divertido—declaró Mina dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

-Y Mina aparte de ser una excelente bailarina, es una gran platicadora. —le sonrió Diamante.

-Bueno ¿te pondrías bravo si secuestro a esta dama para que me acompañe al sanitario unos momentos?—le consultó Rei a Diamante.

-Es toda tuya. —le dijo Diamante haciendo un gesto con las manos para entregársela.

-No pensé que quisieras deshacerte tan rápido de mí Diamante Blackmoon. —le dijo muy ceñuda Mina a Diamante mientras se levantaba para ir al baño con Rei. Pero antes añadió, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice –Volveré antes de lo que piensas.

Cuando las chicas hubieron avanzado lo suficiente. Darien se arriesgó a decir –Vas bien en la conquista.

-Sí, es como mi hermana gemela.

-Alma gemela—le corrigió Darien. —cuando te refieres a tu otra mitad es alma gemela.

-No, ella no es mi alma gemela. Es mi hermana gemela—y dio un trago a sus cerveza sonriendo.

* * *

Una vez en el baño Rei interrogó a Mina—Francamente no te entiendo. La última vez que estuvimos en este mimo lugar prácticamente estabas hecha un mar de lágrimas por Yaten y en menos de dos horas estás siendo toda una maestra de la coquetería con Diamante. ¿Tan poco querías a Yaten que ya paraste de sufrir por él?

-No sé si lo recuerdas pero hace dos horas en este mismo lugar me manipulaste mentalmente para que me quedara para investigar sobre Taiki y ayudar a Amy ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

-Claro que lo recuerdo. —le dijo Rei—pero que tiene que ver eso con que le hayas dedicado prácticamente toda la noche a Diamante.

-Pues precisamente que Diamante es amigo—y recalcó cada una de las letras de la palabra amigo—de Taiki. Y además es una buena persona y si te interesa si he averiguado muchas cosas sobre Taiki. ¿Tú que has averiguado con Darien?

-Eh, bueno. –respondió ahora una nerviosa Rei—en verdad no mucho—Mina la miró ceñuda y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y sacudiendo ligeramente la pierna derecha dando golpecitos con su zapato contra el piso—Ya tiene razón no he averiguado absolutamente nada. Sólo hemos hablado de nosotros.

-Imagino que ya son novios. Por qué toda la noche te la has pasado con él.

-Claro que no. Como se te ocurre. Sólo estamos conociéndonos, eso es todo. —Rei quería a su amiga pero era muy pronto para revelarle sus sentimientos por Darien, aún a ella misma le costaba creerlos, ¿Cómo iba a convencer a los demás de esos sentimientos? Trató de desviar el tema. —Crees que deberíamos llamar a Amy y contarle lo que averiguamos.

-Averiguamos me suena a multitud. Averigüé yo, querrás decir. Y sí me parece que deberíamos llamarla y contarle.

-Son pasada la medianoche. ¿Crees que esté despierta?

-Propones ideas y después se te olvidan o te arrepientes, sin duda hoy no eres la misma Rei Hino de siempre. –Mientras Mina buscaba en su pequeño bolso su celular, Rei se regañaba mentalmente. Estaba actuando totalmente diferente.

-Lo pondré en altavoz. —decía Mina mientras manipulaba su celular, mientras esperaban escucharon tres timbres completos y después la voz de Amy.

-_Sí, bueno_. —contestó Amy

-Hola Amy. Somos Mina y Rei. Disculpa si te despertamos.—Era la voz de Rei.

_-Oh no. No se preocupen por eso. Estaba despierta estudiando. ¿Cómo está la fiesta? ¿Se han divertido mucho?_

-Sí que nos hemos divertido—dijo Mina mirando a Rei arqueándole levemente una ceja.—pero los detalles te los contamos después.

_-Me encantaría escucharlos._

-Ahora mismo te llamamos para contarte acerca del chico que te gusta.—había sido Rei quien habló.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Amy estas allí?—cuestionó Mina—Ya sabemos quién es él y no lo vas a creer

-_Mina…_-interrumpió Amy.

-Yo tenía razón cuando te dije que se me hacía conocido.

-_Mina…_-volvió a interrumpir Amy esta vez un tono de voz más enérgico. —_agradezco que quieran darme información, pero no la quiero en estos momentos no la necesito. Me propuse no pensar en él. Y por favor no, vuelvan a mencionarlo. Por favor._

-Discúlpanos Amy.- dijo Rei. —ya no te interrumpimos, sólo pensamos que te interesaría saber. Sí cambias de opinión sólo llámanos y te contaremos.

_-Discúlpenme ustedes a mí, chicas. No era mi intención sonar o parecer grosera sólo que esta semana tendré exámenes muy duros y quiero prestar toda mi atención a los estudios._

-Tranquila Amy. Por esto no dejaremos de quererte y considerarte nuestra amiga. Hablamos pronto. Cuídate—agregó Mina.

_-Gracias por su cariño, es reciproco. Y cuídense ustedes. Termínenla de pasarla bien._

La comunicación cortó.

-Bueno parece que tanta investigación fue por gusto. —apuntó Rei.

-En absoluto. —Dijo Mina. —Yo por lo menos he ganado un amigo.

Amabas salieron del baño a encontrarse con los chicos de que habían dejado en la barra. Bailaron. Bebieron. Conversaron. Como hasta las dos de la mañana.

De camino a casa Mina pensaba que al final de todo la noche no había sido un desastre había ganado un buen amigo. Casi hermano. Que le había compartido un par de punto de vistas masculinos con relación a Yaten. Y aunque sólo tuvo un par de palabras con Yaten y dos veces casi se va de la fiesta destrozada. El destino no se lo permitió. Cuando abrió su cartera para sacar el dinero para pagar el taxi, descubrió que la tarjeta de regalo que había comprado para Yaten nunca se la entregó. Negó con la cabeza. Y rio para sí. Esa era una muestra de que él destino le pondría a Yaten otra vez en su camino. O eso quería pensar. Y rogaba a Dios que esta vez las circunstancias fueran distintas. Esa tarjeta de regalo sería su recordatorio de que aún había esperanzas entre ellos. Y se aferraría a ellas.

En tanto en otro taxi, Rei iba recapitulando su noche. Había sido genial. Había conocido a un chico que en verdad había congeniado con ella y cómo la otra vez se lo había refutado a las chicas. El hombre de sus sueños no andaría llenado formularios para buscar pareja. Al final de la noche habían intercambiado número de teléfonos con la promesa de llamarse pronto. Rei decidió que debía darse un par de días para asentar ese burbujeos de emociones y sensaciones que tuvo esa noche, por eso fue que rechazó la propuesta de Darien de llevarla, como todo un caballero, a su casa. Estaba suspirando. Aún no podía creer que esa noche había encontrado el amor.

* * *

**Hola espero que no hayan creído que el capitulo anterior acabaría sin cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Yaten. estos dos capítulos los centré en Mina y Rei ya que a solicitud de sus reviews querían algo de acción entre ellas y sus posibles parejas. y no se preocupen la parte de punto de vista de los involucrados (ellos) también la podrán leer en los siguientes capitulo. será en retrospectivas pero la leerán.**

**Gracias mil gracias a las personas que me dejan review. Gracias mil gracias a las personas que les ponen alerta a esta historia. pero sobre todo mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locas ideas. **

**soy una romántica empedernida, yo creo que ya se han dado cuenta de eso. y como esta historia ya esta en sus capítulos finales. acepto nuevas propuestas para nuevas historias. **

**espero tenerles un capitulo nuevo para el próximo fin de semana.**

**hasta entonces, les dejo un beso y abrazo.**

**saludos.**


	12. Rinos Restaurant

_**Citas compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Rino´s Restaurant**_

Escuchó la alarma sonar.

No había sido necesaria, pues estaba despierto hace aproximadamente una hora dando vueltas en la cama.

Tal como lo había hecho todo los días posteriores a su cumpleaños.

Se sentía estúpido porque había hecho muchas, muchas estupideces esa noche en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y no dejaba de castigarse mentalmente por haber recurrido a un plan tan estúpido. Era redundante consigo mismo porque no sabía que otro calificativo le encajaba mejor que ese, después de tantas estupideces que había hecho.

La primera estupidez que cometió había sido presentarse esa noche de su fiesta con Michiru. Michiru era una amiga de la universidad, que aunque ciertamente, al inicio de conocerla se sintió ligeramente atraído hacia ella, la propia Michiru le dejó claro que ella amaba a su novio Haruka, y que aunque actualmente los separa la distancia, ellos estarían unidos tan pronto terminaran sus carreras. Se hicieron amigos.

Y con esa gran confianza que se tenían, Yaten se le ocurrió que Michiru ayudaría a quitarse de encima a la amiguita de la novia de su primo. Él se había dado cuenta que ella gustaba de él. Pero le pareció que ella era un poco infantil. Y cuando se ponía insistente, su voz chillona, lo enloquecía. Claro que esas actitudes siempre las vio de ella para con sus amigos. Porque con él, ella era un poco reservada. Y esa forma de tratarlo, como con timidez, fue lo que lo hizo sospechar que quizás Minako, como se llamaba la amiguita de la novia de su primo, se había enamorado de él o por lo menos él le gustaba. Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cada vez que Seiya le comentaba cosas como _"Mina preguntó por ti",_ "_Mina se enojó porque no te invitamos a comer pizza_". Y cómo los que habían organizado su fiesta de cumpleaños habían sido Seiya y Serena, él sabía que la rubia de voz chillona estaría allí. Ideo un plan infalible, le pidió a Michiru que se hiciera pasar por su "supuesta" novia. No habría demostraciones de cariño más allá de manitos agarradas o unos besos en la mejilla o unos roces juguetones. Él le había contado que era para quitarse de encima a una admiradora latosa.

Michiru al inicio, se rehusó al plan, pero debido a la insistencia de él, aceptó. Así fue como ambos se presentaron esa noche al bar. Agarrados de la mano. Él sonriendo como un hombre feliz junto a la mujer que ama.

Una vez habían saludados a sus compañeros de clase y se dirigían a la mesa donde estaban sus primos y sus amigos. La vio.

Ella salía prácticamente huyendo de él. Bueno eso fue lo que, con su escapada, le dio a entender.

En ese momento, sintió que había ganado la batalla.

Como pasaron varios minutos y la rubia no volvía, él pensó que ella se había ido del bar así que se relajó, dispuesto a disfrutar de la noche. Todos en la mesa se habían ido a bailar y él había quedado solo con Taiki y ella apareció. Y Taiki, al parecer conspiraba en contra de sus planes. Se levantó y los dejó solos. Y ella, con la voz más serena que tenía le deseo Feliz Cumpleaños.

Y allí fue donde cometió la segunda estupidez. La notó nerviosa y le regaló una sonrisa. Mientras sonreía le dedicó una mirada más concienzuda. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de algunas veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña, era una mujer muy atractiva, muy hermosa. Y entonces se puso nervioso.

Extrañamente nervioso.

Decidió que debía apartar esa sensación y se apresuró a preguntarle si deseaba un trago, y después de un segundo le preguntó si quería ir a bailar, para que ella no notara que él había perdido el control de sí mismo. Y para demostrarse a sí mismo que esa mujer sentada cerca de él no lo afectaba en lo absoluto. Un milagro ocurrió cuando la escuchó decir que prefería un trago. Aprovechó para retirarse unos minutos de su compañía y serenarse, apartar las extrañas ideas de nerviosismos. Y cuando estuvo de vuelta. Se sumergieron en un silencio que llenaron con miradas. No fue un silencio incómodo. Él mismo se había sorprendido mirándola, notando como se llevaba el vaso a los labios, como se movía su garganta al tragar y como le alzaba la comisura de sus labios para hacer un amago de sonrisa y aunque la luz era escasa podría jurar que en algún momento se sonrojó. Por suerte para él, los demás integrantes de la mesa volvieron, y Michiru volvió a ocupar su puesto de "supuesta" novia.

Ya estaba listo para salir de casa, con destino a la universidad. Cuando aparcó el auto en los estacionamientos. Vio que mucha gente llevaba globos, cajas con chocolates y peluches. Así que tomó su celular y consultó el día.

14 de febrero.

Lo había olvidado. Ese día se había comprometido de ir a una cita a ciegas en la que se involucró por culpa de Seiya. No se sentía de ánimos para ir y ser agradable con alguien. Rápidamente decidió que iría y llevaría algunas flores. Y pediría disculpas y se marcharía.

Ya en el salón de clase no pudo evitarlo y volvió su mente a la noche de su fiesta.

Después decidió que lo mejor era alejarse un poco de Minako. Se fue a bailar con Michiru. Una vez en la pista de baile, una terca mirada se le escapó y la vio coqueteando con Diamante o Diamante coqueteándole a ella. Diamante era un amigo de su primo Taiki. Por él cual sabía que Diamante era un conquistador.

No sabía por qué. Pero sintió rabia. No le gustó que ella se acercara a él. Ella era demasiado para él. Y cuando los vio acercarse a la pista de baile. Su cuerpo se tensó, Michiru lo notó y le preguntó que pasaba. Justo en ese momento la música cambio por una salsa. Él evadió la pregunta ofreciéndole un trago. Como no bailaba ese género aprovechó para ir a buscar sus tragos. Pero cuando regresó notó que la gente estaba alrededor de la pista. Observando a una pareja bailar y mientras se hacía paso entre la gente y logró ver de quienes se trataban. Su sangre hirvió.

Y entonces cometió la tercera estupidez de la noche. Sintió unos celos terribles, unas ganas de que ella dejara de moverse como lo hacía. Había más de un hombre en ese bar observándola lascivamente. Había dado un paso para ir a sacarla de ahí y decirle que dejara de bailar así. Pero la música acabó y vio como ella le susurraba a Diamante algo en el oído y se alejaban hacia la barra.

Y, a pesar de haber cometido tantas estupideces en esa noche, justo en ese momento fue la primera vez que se sintió estúpido realmente. Porque no entendía que ella le causara esos celos si toda la noche había conjeturado un plan para que ella se alejara de él.

Volvió a sentarse al lado de Michiru, y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas en dirección de la parejita. Y la veía de lo más desenvuelta. Ella sonreía. Reía a carcajadas. Hablaba libremente con él. Y pensó que todo eso lo hacía por Diamante. Mientras que el rato que estuvieron solos ella se limitó a estar en silencio.

Serena anunció que era hora de cantar el cumpleaños. Fue a llamar a todos, se reunieron alrededor del dulce y todos comenzaron a entonar las notas del cumpleaños feliz. Michiru se mantuvo al lado de él sosteniéndolo de un brazo. Tratando que se calmara pues aunque él no le había contado que lo tenía tan tenso. Ella había decidido que él necesitaba su apoyo. Así que entrelazaron sus dedos. Cuando el repasó los rostros para localizar a Mina la vio. Diamante la abrazaba. Sin duda ella lo había decepcionado.

En ese momento sopló las velas del dulce y cometió la cuarta estupidez. Besar a Michiru. Fue un beso rápido pero en los labios. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Pero disimuló su enfado. Cuando el resto se hubo dispersado. Él le contó lo que había pasado. Y el por qué la había besado, ella le dijo "te gusta la chica" y por segunda vez en la noche se volvió a sentir estúpido. Una parte de él le decía que sí. Y la otra parte se negaba. Estaba contrariado.

Y para rematar, Mina no le dirigió una sola mirada el resto de la noche, al parecer toda su atención era demandada por Diamante. Y eso lo puso peor.

Desde ese día, estaba totalmente distraído, ido, pensando en lo que hizo, no hizo y debió hacer. Debía buscar la manera de arreglar ese asunto pero no sabía cómo. Quizás debería pedir ayuda a su primo Seiya y a su novia Serena. Pero aún no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que en verdad sentía por la rubia de voz chillona, Minako.

* * *

Estaba un poquito nerviosa. Al principio intentó comunicarse con Serena para que la ayudara a cancelar su cita del 14 de febrero. Pero Diamante la había convencido que no lo hiciera. Que le haría bien conocer a hombres diferentes. Explorar otras opciones.

Diamante. Cuando pensaba en él aún sonreía. Le parecía increíble como de una noche que parecía tener final trágico logró conseguir una amistad. Él la había llamado casi todo los días, o si no ella le enviaba un texto. Habían mantenido el contacto. Y aunque ella adoraba a sus amigas, tener a un amigo hombre que le diera la opinión masculina de la vida, era genial.

Hoy en la academia de baile donde ella estaba, la práctica había sido más corta de lo normal. Ya que todas las chicas tenían algún compromiso con algún galán.

A las cinco de la tarde ella se encontraba arreglándose para ir a su cita compatible.

Había optado por vestir una pantalón de tela bastante ajustado en un tono azul oscuro lo combinó con una blusa de seda, de mangas largas y puños ajustados, en rosa pálido con detalle de lazo en el cuello. Usaría unos zapatos de tacón en un rosa pálido también.

Su cabello lo llevaría suelto y con una pequeña bincha con detalle de pluma para dale un toque delicado. Para protegerse del frio usaría una capa con cinturón cruzado al frente en tono beige.

Un maquillaje ligero. Pero sobre todo su brillo de labios rosa. Cuando observó el reloj ya eran las seis de la tarde. Calculó que con el tráfico que debía haber por la fecha llegaría justo a tiempo al restaurante. Había pedido un taxi y acababa de llegar mientras abordaba el vehículo volvió a sentir ese nudo en su estómago. Si antes había estado un poquito nerviosa. Ahora sabía que estaba realmente nerviosa.

Llegaba al restaurante. Bajó del taxi después de pagar el importe del servicio. Vio su reloj cinco minutos para la siete. Se reportó con el mesero de la entrada del restaurante con su pseudónimo "la musa del amor". La dirigió a una mesa. Pero para su sorpresa o para su decepción su cita aún no había llegado. Pidió un vaso de agua para calmar los nervios y esperar.

* * *

Después de haber salido de clases, clases de la cual no presto ni cinco gramos de atención por estar con sus pensamientos que involucraban a Mina en la noche de su cumpleaños, se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando llegó, aún era temprano. Y mientras estaba en su cama dando vueltas, recordando momentos de esa noche, y tratando de pensar como hubiese sido si hubiera hecho esto, o hubiera hecho lo otro, se quedó dormido.

El sonido de su celular lo despertó. Era una alarma asignada al calendario. Y estaba recordándole su cena de citas compatibles. Maldijo en voz alta y saltó de la cama directo a la ducha.

Se vistió apresuradamente un pantalón de tela gris. Una camisa manga larga celeste que resaltaba con su pelo rubio plateado. No tuvo tiempo de escoger una corbata. Los zapatos negros se los puso en un minuto. Y salió rápidamente hacia el auto.

Había un tráfico terrible. La distancia al restaurante le tomaría con tráfico regular unos quince minutos. Pero ya llevaba treinta minutos y aún no llegaba. Consultó el reloj eran las 7:15 de la noche.

Cuando al fin se bajó del auto y le entregó las llaves al valet parking, volvió a consultar el reloj 7:35p.m. Vaya que había llegado tarde, y encima había olvidado comprar algún detalle para excusarse y retirarse de una vez. Tendría que cambiar de planes y quedarse a cenar y actuar lo más natural que pudiese.

Se reportó con el mesero con su pseudónimo Mr. Arrogante, el mesero le informó que su cita había llegado puntualmente, pero que aún lo estaba esperando. El comentario del mesero lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

Mientras se dejaba guiar por entre las mesas de aquel restaurante atestados en parejas que se veían muy felices. En una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Observó una cabellera rubia que se la hizo muy familiar. Estaba peinada de distinta manera a la habitual pero ese cabello lo reconocería a mil millas de distancia. Era Minako.

Y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el mesero lo dirigía justo a esa mesa.

-Buenas Noches señorita. Su cita ha llegado. Señor "Mr. Arrogante" le presento a la señorita "musa del amor"—decía en mesero mientras los presentaba a cada uno—les dejo la carta en un par de minutos vuelvo para recoger sus órdenes para cenar. —y el mesero se retiró dejándolos solos.

Yaten se había sentado mirándola fijamente, Esa mujer frente a él era una mezcla entre una niña y una sexy mujer. Había notado que ella lo miraba con esos ojos azules agrandados por la sorpresa. Al principio vio sorpresa pero después notó como tensaba la mandíbula y su boca se convertía en un rictus.

Mina estaba realmente sorprendida. Era consciente de que al inicio la condición que ella había puesto era que fuese con él con quien obtuviera una cita. Pero después de los recientes hechos del fin de semana, ella había olvidado o por lo menos no deseaba como antes que esa posibilidad se diera. De la sorpresa pasó al enojo.

Yaten estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo por el silencio que se apoderó de ellos. —Musa del amor, eh. ¿Cómo estás Mina?—le preguntó para ver si rompían el hielo.

-Bien, Yaten, ¿y tú? – contestó Mina un par de segundo después que había asimilado la pregunta de él. Había estado pensando que él estaba allí para burlarse de ella. Y hacerla sentir tan mal como el sábado en la noche.

-Bien. Vaya esto es extraño. ¿No te parece?

-Sí que lo es—contestó Mina manteniéndole la mirada. El enojo comenzaba a transformarse en furia— No sé cómo una persona con novia participa en esto de citas. Se supone que la condición es ser soltero.

-Yo estoy soltero, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-El día de tu fiesta no parecías estar soltero. —le contestó Mina recogiendo su cartera, dispuesta a marcharse del restaurante. Sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo y aunque no se iba a permitir llorar enfrente de él, si se quedaba un minuto más con él no respondía por sus actos —No estoy dispuesta a ser el hazme reír de nadie. Con tu permiso, me retiro.

Yaten se levantó rápidamente y la sujetó por la mano mientras ella trataba de irse. —Por favor Minako, no te vayas. —Le suplicó—Hablemos.

Y en ese breve contacto sintió una electricidad recorrer su brazo. Y el burbujeo de furia que estaba sintiendo fue rápidamente reemplazado por una cosquillas que emitía el contacto de Yaten con su mano. Y el tono de voz suplicante le hizo sentir que su corazón saldría de su pecho.

Mientras Yaten, al sostenerle la mano sintió la misma electricidad que Mina, y entonces recordó las palabras de Michiru. Mina le gustaba, y mucho.

Ambos volvieron a tomar asiento.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?—le cuestionó Mina tratando de recuperar un poco de esa furia que había sentido hace apenas unos minutos. Que bastante falta le hacía pues ahora era un mar de nervios y con él al frente.

-De lo estúpido que he sido contigo.

-No entiendo. Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos y sólo ha sido así porque tenemos conocidos comunes. No veo en qué dices que has sido estúpido.

-Tú siempre has estado pendiente de mí.

La afirmación de él la dejó sin palabras. Y se sintió descubierta ante él. Sintió sus mejillas arder al igual que sus orejas, no podía verse pero estaba segura que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-Y yo —continúo él—sólo me he comportado como un patán, un inmaduro huyendo de ti, y la última vez que nos vimos me comporte como un estúpido contigo.

Yaten la miró. Se veía tan hermosa con ese sonrojo que su maquillaje no era capaz de ocultar. Y entonces mientras ella lo miraba, lo supo. En algún punto él se había enamorado de ella. Y su testarudez lo había impedido darse cuenta.

Mina estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero fue interrumpida por el mesero que venía a tomar sus pedidos. Entonces se dieron cuenta que no habían ojeado el menú ni por un segundo. Yaten habló por los dos diciendo que estaban indecisos y que les recomendara que pedir. El mesero hizo las sugerencias y ambos aceptaron y ordenaron un poco de vino para acompañar.

-Aun no entiendo porque estas exponiéndome tus defectos. –dijo Mina una vez el mesero se había retirado— ¿Qué debo hacer con esa información, según tú?

-Intento hacer una introducción para pedirte unas disculpas por mi comportamiento. Hasta antes del sábado siempre te había considerado una niña tonta con voz chillona. Pero ese día comencé a verte con otros ojos. —Yaten suspiró, por primera vez en su vida estaba desnudando sus sentimientos por alguien. Y precisamente a ese alguien. Era una labor un poco difícil.

-¿Con otros ojos?—Mina negó con la cabeza y agregó—No es necesario, Yaten Kou, que me pidas disculpas. Porque aunque soy una niña algunas veces y reconozco que puede ser tan insistente con mi voz chillona, no recuerdo ni una sola vez que tú te hayas visto envuelto en mis comportamientos.

-Es cierto—le concedió Yaten—pero precisamente tu forma de tratarme distinto me hizo pensar que tú gustabas de mí.

Otra vez Mina se sorprendió. Y otra vez tuvo la sensación del sonrojo en su cara. Se quedó sin palabras por la afirmación de él.

-Y entonces hice la cosa más estúpida de mi vida. Tratar de decepcionarte.

La expresión de Mina pasó de la sorpresa a la de interrogación. Frunció el ceño. Esperando que él continuara.

Pero otra vez el mesero los interrumpió para servirle una copa de vino a cada uno. Yaten la observó. Se veía tan hermosa con todas esas sutiles líneas que se le marcaban en la frente cuando fruncía el ceño. Entonces se dio cuenta que en vez de aclarar el asunto lo estaba complicando. Ambos dieron un largo sorbo a la copa de vino.

-Podrías tratar de explicarte mejor. No estoy entendiendo de qué va todo esto.

-Que el sábado me presenté a mi fiesta de cumpleaños con Michiru. Sólo para que te decepcionaras de mí y dejaras de pensar que gustabas de mí. ¡Qué tonto! ¿No crees? Porque mi supuesto plan infalible estaba lleno de fallas. Lo único que logré fue hacer empujarte a las manos de Diamante. —inconscientemente había apretado una de sus manos en un puño, no para hacerle daño a nadie, es más el que se merecía un buen para de puños era él mismo, por ser tan inmaduro.

-Diamante es un amigo. —se arrepintió de haber dicho eso en voz alta. No tenía por qué estar dándole explicaciones de sus actos.

-Ese día no lo parecía. Te vi coquetear con él, bailar con él, hablabas de una manera tan natural y desenvuelta que jamás ha sido capaz de hablar así conmigo, que sentí…

Se interrumpió el mismo. Sí, estaba siendo valiente exponiéndole todo eso, pero de ahí a confesarle que ella le produjo celos, le pareció un poco prematuro de manifestar.

Mina vio la batalla del hablar o mantener silencio en su rostro por lo que sintió la necesidad de agregar algo.

-No coqueteaba con él, sólo traté de ser amable. Además si estoy aquí es porque él mismo me insistió en que sería buena idea conocer gente.

Yaten la estaba oyendo más no le prestaba atención a sus palabras. Pues estaba sumergido en la frase inconclusa. — ¿Y el abrazo que le diste?

-¿Y tú beso con Michiru?—le soltó Mina, si él sentía que podía reclamarle, ella también tenía cosas que reclamarle.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo

Por suerte apareció el mesero que traía el plato de entrada. Los colocó enfrente de cada uno y les deseo buen provecho.

Ambos bebieron de su copa de vino.

-Disculpa. —dijo Mina

-Discúlpame a mí—dijo Yaten—todo esto es nuevo para mí—dijo tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire—fui con Michiru esa noche para decepcionarte a ti, pero cuando vi que en vez de marcharte triste por mi causa, te quedaste y te uniste con Diamante. Y luego durante el canto del cumpleaños feliz te vi abrazarlo y entonces él que se llevó una decepción fui yo. Y creo que como una medida desesperada de llamar tu atención besé a Michiru, ni siquiera fue un beso, sólo fue un roce de labios. Sé que soy un canalla pero necesito que me disculpes.

-Sigo opinando que no tengo nada que disculparte. Tú y yo no tenemos nada.

-No por ahora. —se apresuró a decir Yaten, porque estaba convencido que no podía dejarla ir de su lado. —pero si el destino nos reunió aquí y si resultamos ser compatibles es por algo. ¿No crees que merezca la pena descubrirlo?

-No lo sé Yaten, la verdad no sé que pensar o decir…

-Me gustas Minako—le soltó de repente. —me gustas mucho. Y me siento como un estúpido por haber tratado de incomodarte haciéndote creer que tenía algo con Michiru. He estado toda la semana sumido en pensamientos de los que hice esa noche. No tenía planeado venir a esta cita, pero pensé que la persona no se merecía que yo la dejara plantada. Así que vine. Y mira el destino te puso enfrente de mí y es una oportunidad que no voy a dejar pasar.

-¡Oh Yaten!—fue lo único que logró gesticular Mina después de las palabras de Yaten.

-Sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor dame, demos nos la oportunidad de conocernos mejor. —le decía mientras acercaba su mano sobre la mesa para sujetar la de ella.

La mano de Mina estaba fría de los nervios. Su corazón latía fuertemente, giró su cabeza apenas perceptiblemente hacia ambos lados podría jurar que sus latidos retumbaban en todo el restaurante entonces vio a todo el mundo concentrado en su propia conversación, en su propio mundo.

Y luego centró su mirada en Yaten. Él estaba mirándola fijamente también y le volvió a susurrar—Por favor.

-Está bien.

-Bien—contestó Yaten soltando el aire que inconscientemente había estado sosteniendo.

Mina sentía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto por lo que se apresuró a abrir su cartera para buscar algún pañuelo y entonces vio la tarjeta de regalo. La sacó y su rostro se iluminó. Olvidó el llanto y recordó la promesa que esa pequeña tarjeta plática encerraba.

-Toma—alargó su mano y le entregó la tarjeta a Yaten quien la miraba si comprender—era tu regalo de cumpleaños, olvidé dártelo ese día.

-Gracias—murmuró Yaten.

No dijo más ya que el mesero se volvió a acercar para preguntarles si ya deseaban el plato principal entonces se dieron cuenta que no habían dado un solo bocado a la entrada que el mismo mesero había colocado un par de minutos antes. Ordenaron un poco más de vino y comieron.

El resto de la cena trascurrió con trivialidades. No era fácil hablar de manera desenvuelta después de todo lo que se habían dicho pero hicieron su mejor esfuerzo.

Cuando observaron el reloj faltaban escasos minutos para las nueve de la noche. Decidieron que era hora de partir. Una vez fuera Mina se acercó al valet parking para solicitarle un taxi.

-No es necesario que te marches en un taxi. Yo puedo llevarte a casa, sí me lo permites

-No sé si sea lo más adecuado.

-Por favor Mina. Acepta. ¿Tan mala compañía soy?

-No, no es por eso… Está bien, puedes llevarme.

Mientras el valet parking traía el auto de Yaten, Mina le indicaba su dirección.

Abordaron el auto y Yaten puso algo de música. Era rock de alguna banda que ella desconocía. Lo miraba de perfil eventualmente, se veía tan apuesto. No hablaron en el camino más que para consultar sobre la dirección.

Cuando recién llegaron a la casa de Mina, él se bajó para abrirle la puerta cuando ella bajó lo miró y le agradeció. Iba a girarse para seguir caminado pero los fuertes brazos de Yaten la detuvieron.

-Por favor espera. —le dijo Yaten, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

A Mina el agarre le resultó cómodo. Él la hacía parecer protegida. Y necesitaba, quería esa protección.

La acercó un poco más hacia él y justo en ese momento fue consciente de la gran necesidad que tenía de besarla y probar sus labios.

-¿Podríamos vernos mañana?—le consultó él

Mina solo asintió con la cabeza incapaz de articular palabra.

-Pasaré por ti a las cuatro de la tarde ¿te parece?—aun sujetándola por lo hombros

Volvió a asentir escuchaba su voz pero estaba atrapada por el momento.

El soltó sus hombros y llevó sus manos hacia sus mandíbulas alzando su rostro. Quería besarla pero no creía que fuera oportuno hacerlo, así que desvió su mirada de los labios que tentadoramente se habían abierto ligeramente para él. Y la besó en la coronilla de la frente.

-Mañana, sí—le dijo.

Era una promesa implícita.

Él la soltó y subió a su auto. Ella se quedó allí parada hasta que el auto se perdió entre las calles. Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones. Y sonrió para sí. Miró al cielo estrellado y agradeció tanta felicidad que estaba experimentando y que estaba segura seguiría experimentando.

* * *

** el capítulo se me hizo largo, espero que sea de su agrado y compense su paciente espera.**

**gracias por leer.**


	13. Benihana

_**Citas compatibles**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Benihana**_

Cuando despertó ese domingo, sonrió.

La noche anterior había conocido a un chico maravilloso, los temas de conversación parecían no tener fin entre ellos, y los silencios estaban cargados de miradas con sonrisas divertidas. La noche anterior aunque le costó mucho admitirlo se dijo a sí misma que se había enamorado. Amor a primera vista, quizás.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor y _¿Qué tal si había hecho una conclusión apresurada?_ pero en el momento en el que él estrechó su mano y le besó la mejilla, su corazón reemplazó a su cerebro y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Volvió a sonreír, ese día en particular había amanecido muy feliz.

Estiró su mano para buscar su celular en su mesita de noche, eran la una de la tarde. Y para un poco de su decepción no había más que mensajes de sus amigas preguntándoles como había amanecido tecleó una rápida respuesta a todas, y volvió a pensar en él.

Se había hecho la ilusión de que él le escribiría, trataría de verla o al menos la llamaría. Aunque la noche anterior había rechazado su propuesta de llevarla a la casa porque pensaba que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asentar esas burbujitas que él la hacía sentir, ahora mismo estaba tirando por la borda esos absurdos pensamientos. Quería que él la buscara.

Después lo reconsideró y le otorgó el beneficio de la duda. Quizás la llamaría más tarde o al día siguiente. Ella estaba convencida de que él daría el primer paso, y ella esperaría a que así fuera.

Pero ni el lunes, ni el marte, ni el miércoles, ni el jueves, y ni el tiempo que había trascurrido del viernes, él había llamado, ni escrito un solo mensaje.

Y su humor había empeorado con cada día que pasaba. Y su orgullo le impidió ser ella quien lo buscara o llamara. También estaba la opción de llamar a Serena y preguntarle si había sabido algo de Darien o que si le podía pedir el favor a Seiya que le preguntara a su hermano si sabía algo de Darien, pero sí él podía dárselas de interesante, ella también.

Al llegar ese viernes a la universidad vio como el amor flotaba en el aire. Su día no podía ser peor. Hoy era justamente San Valentín y ella quería evitar todo lo referente al amor por esos días.

En los pasillos de la universidad, cuando se dirigía a sus clases esa mañana, observó una escena donde un chico le entregaba un globo a una chica con la frase "BE MY VALENTINE" y se daba un beso digno de una escena romántica para una película de Hollywood y eso fue como la gota que derramó el vaso. Salió corriendo hacia lo sanitarios.

Y lloró. Las lágrimas que no había derramado en toda la semana, se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba roto. Él no la llamó y tampoco la llamaría.

Después de un par de minutos trató de calmarse. Se retocó el maquillaje y se fue a clases. No debía perder el tiempo, se regañó mentalmente así misma. Ella era una mujer que no se dejaba arrastrar por las pasiones, siempre había tenido su cabeza bien puesta y siempre había sido fría. Dejaría atrás esos tontos sentimientos que la hacían actuar y sentirse débil.

Cuando salió de su clase. Vio que su celular tenía un recordatorio del calendario. Hoy tendría una cita de San Valentín y lo había olvidado.

Iría a cumplir con el compromiso previo adquirido, pero lo último que quería saber era de hombres. Y menos de los que se pasan llenando cuestionario para buscar parejas.

* * *

Mientras Darien se levantaba ese domingo aún con los ojos cerrado sonreía. Se negaba a abrir los ojos ya que así se concentraba en recordar cada detalle de la chica que había conocido la noche anterior.

Cuando llegó esa noche al bar siguió a sus amigos que se dirigían a la mesa que tenía el dulce y unos globos, reconoció a algunos cuantos de la mesa. Al hermano de Taiki y a su novia. Pero sin duda la morena de nombre Rei fue quien llamó poderosamente su atención, y cuando estrechó su mano podría jurar que una corriente eléctrica recorrió su brazo. Y cuando se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla su aroma lo envolvió. Era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto.

Recordaba su hermoso cabello negro tan largo y como caía sobre su espalda en forma de cascada. Sus hermosos ojos negros como una noche oscura, esos pequeños labios que lo tentaban cada vez que ella hablaba.

Debía verla, cuanto antes mejor.

Aún en contra de su voluntad abrió los ojos. Buscó su celular y marcó el número que ella le diera en la noche. El número cayó en buzón de voz. Aunque no había un mensaje con la voz de ella, sino el de la contestadora decidió dejarle un mensaje. Porque pensó que quizás aún ella estaría dormida. _"Hola Rei, es Darien. Llamaba para saber cómo habías amanecido cuando escuches este mensaje llámame o escríbeme y te devolveré la llamada"._

Colgó el teléfono esperando alguna señal por parte de la chica. Quería verla. Sentirla en sus brazos. Así como cuando la invitó a bailar. Pensó que su cara se congelaría de tanto que le sonreía. Su plática era fluida, no era de esas chicas latosas que hablaban cosas sin importancias. Ella estaba estudiando derecho y sus conversaciones tenían contenido sensato, aunque hablaran incluso de política, Darien sentía que cada palabra que salía de su boca era celestial y ella le coqueteaba al sonreírle de una forma tan dulce. Debía admitirlo, estaba perdiendo la cabeza por esa chica. Le alegró ver cómo ella también estaba muy interesada en él. La observaba platicar con su amiga y dirigirle miradas furtivas o incluso directas a él. Sin duda estaban hablando de él. Eso le había gustado. Quería decir que tenía posibilidades con ella.

El domingo había pasado muy rápido al fin y al cabo él se había levantado tarde ese día, y aunque estuvo al pendiente de su celular a cada segundo. Nunca hubo una respuesta por parte de la chica.

Quizás quería darse un poco a desear, era lo que había pensado Darien.

El lunes debió asistir al hospital para hacer los trámites para obtener su certificado como médico ortopeda. Además, lo habían llamado para dos entrevistas. Una para trabajar en el hospital donde hizo la práctica y otra para unirse a un grupo de médico ortopedas especializado, que andaban buscando un especialista en columna como lo era él.

Al final de su ajetreado día, vio que Rei no había tratado de comunicarse con él. Volvió a marcarle y el teléfono volvió a caer en buzón de voz. El volvió a dejarle un mensaje _"Hola, soy Darien, nuevamente. Quisiera verte, llámame por favor"._

Guardaba la esperanza que la chica se comunicara con él pronto.

Pero el martes pasó igual que él día anterior: sin noticias de Rei. Y comenzó a sospechar que quizás algo le había pasado. Quizás había perdido su celular esa madrugada en el taxi camino a casa. Y si le había pasado algo en el camino. Negó con la cabeza. _Las noticias malas son las primeras en saberse_, pensó.

El miércoles intentó comunicarse con Taiki, para pedirle de favor que se comunicara con Seiya, para ver si por medio de él pudiera enterarse de alguna novedad a cerca de Rei. Pero Taiki había estado muy ocupado ese día. Él había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital ese mismo lunes y había tenido varias cirugías programadas para esos días. El miércoles había acabado, nuevamente, sin noticias de la chica que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos. Volvió a dejar otro mensaje de voz. _En algún momento los escuchará_, pensó.

El jueves temprano Taiki se comunicó con él, disculpándose pero no podía hablar con Seiya ya que se había ido a un pueblo cercano para un partido de hockey. Como Seiya era el deportista de la familia, sus juegos demandaban al menos un día de concentración con el equipo antes del encuentro deportivo. Darien maldijo su suerte. Taiki le comentó que Seiya regresaría el viernes, que cuando llegase lo primero que haría era decirle que se comunicara con Darien.

Ese mismo día cuando ya estaba de lo más desesperado por no tener noticias su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de texto. Vio el remitente y sus ojos brillaron de alegría y en su rostro se esbozó una gran sonrisa. Era un mensaje de texto de Rei. Lo abrió pero cuando lo leyó se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. _"Has estado llamando a este número y no pertenece a ninguna Rei. Estas equivocado, Darien"_

Al principio quedó en shock. Bueno eso explica por qué no había devuelto sus llamadas, pero y si… y sí ella le había dado el número mal para no saber nada de él. Esa sola idea lo entristeció. Debía verla y pedirle una explicación.

El viernes llegó. Y al mediodía recibió una llamada de Seiya, le preguntó sin rodeos si sabía algo de Rei. Seiya le contó lo que le había dicho Serena, su novia. Había estado un poco volátil esa semana, pero que debía asistir a una cita esa noche por San Valentín. En el restaurante Benihana.

Entonces él recordó que debía estar allí para una cita también. Quizá él podría verla e interceptarla antes de que hablara con su cita, y sacarla de ese lugar. Él la quería para él y no permitiría que ella anduviera conociendo más chicos. Y sí quizás, el destino los quería juntos ellos debían ser la cita compatible del otro.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, con renovadas energías comenzó a contar los minutos para que fueran las siete de la noche y ver nuevamente a su Rei. A "Su" Rei… negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para que ella estuviera con él.

* * *

No tenía muchas ganas de ir a esa cita. Decidió irse en taxi, para no manejar. Estaba bastante irritada porque aunque se había propuesto sacarse a Darien de la cabeza, cada ocho de diez de sus pensamientos él estaba involucrado, y eso la hacía sentirse débil.

Lo correcto sería presentar una disculpa y retirarse del restaurante. No quería dañarle la noche a ninguna persona ya que nadie, excepto Darien, tenía la culpa de su mal genio.

* * *

Darien había llegado un media hora antes de la siete. Estaba hablando con el mesero de la puerta del restaurante.

-Buenas Noches tengo una cita. Mi pseudónimo es Protector de la tierra. – le dijo al mesero quien rápidamente buscó en su lista.

-Buenas noches caballero, bienvenido a restaurante Benihana—exclamó el mesero—pase por aquí, su cita aún no ha llegado. Pero puede esperarla todavía es temprano.

-No, no, no…-le dijo Darien al mesero. Tratando de explicar su situación. —verá estoy esperando a alguien más.

El mesero lo miró perplejo.

-No es lo que piensa. —Se apresuró a aclarar Darien—Necesito hablar con alguien que también tendrá una cita aquí. Pero necesito que cuando llegue mi cita, usted me avise.

-No estoy entendiendo joven—le dijo el mesero.

-Bueno…- No sabía cómo explicarlo bien, porque sabía que estaba haciendo una locura—verá, una amiga mía vendrá y necesito hablar con ella. Por eso esperaré a que llegue me sentaré con ella. Pero cuando mi cita compatible llegue usted irá a buscarme. ¿Me expliqué?—le cuestionó Darien para asegurarse de que el mesero había entendido.

El hombre solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Bien, sólo por curiosidad puedo saber ¿cómo se hace llamar mi cita?

El hombre consultó su listado—Sacerdotisa del fuego.

-Gracias, mientras llega mi amiga estaré en el auto, luego entraré y haremos lo que acordamos.

El hombre sólo volvió a asentir y a encogerse de hombros. Volvió la mirada para atender a la persona que seguía detrás del extraño chico.

En tanto Darien había aparcado el auto muy cerca de la entrada del restaurante. Tenía una vista lateral de todo el que ingresara al restaurante. En cuestión de minutos el lugar había comenzado a llenarse. Y había una larga cola de personas en la entrada esperado se ubicados.

Un taxi aparcó en la entrada. Una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, descendió del vehículo. Aunque no pudo ver su cara, de perfil supo que era su Rei. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla ceñido a juego con unas botas altas de tacón chocolates que hacían que sus piernas lucieran más largas y torneadas. Llevaba un abrigode lana en tono chocolate también. Era un abrigo holgado que al tener el cuello expuesto había optado por cubrirlo con una bufanda. Estaba hermosa.

Darien esperó que ella fuese atendida por el mesero en la puerta, él descendió del auto y se acercó. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente mientras ella era guiada a una de las mesas del restaurante. Era uno de esos restaurantes japoneses donde preparaban los alimentos en vivo. Por lo tanto las sillas estaban dispuestas de dos en dos alrededor de la plancha donde cocinarían sus alimentos. La mesa donde guiaron a Rei había sido preparada para seis personas. Pero ella era la primera que llegaba.

Darien esperó que ella se sentara y mientras se acomodaba se sentó a su lado.

-Hola—le dijo no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría la chica.

Rei al escuchar esa voz, lentamente giró su cabeza hacia un lado, con sorpresa abrió mucho los ojos. Era él. Darien.

-Ho-Hola—logró balbucear.

-¿Cómo estás?—necesitaba saber si la cara de sorpresa de ella era porque no quería verlo más nunca o porque era una verdadera sorpresa verlo después de una semana de no saber de él, por eso agregó. —Estuve llamándote todo los días de esta semana…

-Mentiroso. —atinó a decir Rei. Confirmando su segunda expectativa. —Estuve con el teléfono conmigo todo el tiempo… -se mordió la lengua, iba a decir_: estuve esperado una llamada o un mensaje tuyo_… no eran nada así que no tenía derecho a reclamar.

-Imagino que así fue, pero ayer en la noche me di cuenta que estuve llamando a un número equivocado.

-¿Equivocado?—murmuró Rei, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

-Sí ¿acaso fuiste tú quien intencionalmente me dio el número equivocado?—era una duda que había tenido Darien y necesitaba resolverla.

-No, no, no—negaba Rei con la cabeza—jamás podría hacer eso. Yo en verdad quería estar en contacto contigo.

-Y ¿Por qué no me llamaste tú a mí?

-Es que… es que…- en esos momentos Rei se sentía como una tonta. No había llamado por puro orgullo y estuvo toda la semana sufriendo por su estúpido orgullo.

-¿Te quedaste sin palabras? ¿O no sabes qué mentira contar?

-Discúlpame Darien, en verdad fue estupidez mía. Fui demasiado orgullosa para buscarte. Esperé toda la semana a que me llamaras, esperé a que fueras tú quien diera el primer paso.

-Ja, ja, ja—rió amargamente Darien—me parece que no quieres saber de mí. Me queda claro. Yo me retiro, discúlpame tú a mí por incomodarte.

-No, Darien—decía Rei mientras sostenía su mano—por favor no te vayas.

El contacto los estremeció a ambos. Ella estaba segura que él quería verla, y él estaba seguro que por su orgullo no lo había buscado.

En esos momentos un mesero acomodaba a una pareja en las sillas de al frente. Entonces recordaron el por qué estaban en ese lugar.

-Debo ir a ver si mi cita llegó—le dijo Darien no quería soltar ese agarre, quería tenerla cerca.

-Quédate mientras llega la mía. Por favor—le suplicó Rei.

Darien asintió—Estás muy linda hoy.

Ella sonrío apenada—Gracias. Y tú estás muy guapo. La verdad es que me puse lo primero que encontré no quería venir a esta cita, estaba muy triste porque no te habías comunicado conmigo. Pero me pareció de mal gusto dejar plantado a alguien, así que solo venía a disculparme y retirarme.

-Para no arreglarte a consciencia estas hermosa. —le dijo Darien, dedicándole una sonrisa de lado.

-Exageras. —le dijo Rei sonrojándose ya que él le había dicho linda dos veces.

-Y bueno, según mis informantes tú estabas más de mal genio que triste.

Rei se asombró.-¿Quiénes fueron tus informantes?

-Seiya y su novia.

Muy asombrada Rei se volvió a percatar que una de las alternativas en la que ella había pensado para saber de él, él la había llevado a cabo, ponerse en contacto con Seiya, él en verdad había estado tratando de ponerse en contacto con ella, volvió a sentirse tonta. Maldito orgullo, la había hecho pasar una semana terrible por ser tan terca, lejos de Darien, mientras que él había hecho lo imposible por localizarla.

-Discúlpame Darien, en verdad he sido una tonta. —esta declaración era muy difícil para ella. Una chica siempre dura y muy poco expresiva se sus sentimientos. —hiciste por mí lo que yo no hice por ti.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, hiciste lo justo para interesarme más por ti. Por qué no te niego que al principio pensé que todo lo que había pasado esa noche sólo había sido por diversión, y luego lo habías olvidado.

-No podría olvidarlo.

En esos momentos el mesero acomodaba la pareja que hacía falta para completar la mesa de seis.

-Creo que debo ir a ver si "la sacerdotisa del fuego" ha llegado.

-¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó sorprendida Rei.

-Es que el pseudónimo de mi cita esa sacerdotisa del fuego, voy a preguntarle al mesero si ella ya llegó y sino ha llegado vuelvo a acompañarte ya que tu cita tampoco ha llegado.

-Ya llegó, y ha estado sentado a mi lado todo el tiempo. —le dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres sacerdotisa del fuego?

-Sí y supongo que tú eres protector de la tierra.

-¡Wao! No lo creo. El destino nos quiere juntos ¿no te parece?

-Me parece. —le dijo una sonriente Rei—no vamos a contradecirlo ¿verdad?

-Jamás. —él acercó su rostro al de la pelinegra dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Ella quedó deseando más. Y él también. Pero el espectáculo de la preparación de comida estaba por comenzar. Debían hacer sus pedidos para que el cocinero lo preparara.

Hablaron de un par de trivialidades y apenas hubieron cenado un poco, se retiraron. Querían estar solos.

Ya en el auto Darien dio un par de vueltas y se aparcó cerca de una fuente. No bajarían ya que hacía frio pero la vista era hermosa. Se soltaron los cinturones de seguridad y se miraron uno al otro. Ambos rieron, estaban como ebrios pero de amor.

-Me gustas mucho Rei Hino. —le dijo Darien sosteniéndola con ambas manos por el cuello.

-Y tú también me gustas mucho Darien Chiba. —le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te vuelvas a perder así, por favor—le suplicó Darien.

-No lo volveré a hacer. —jamás lo volvería a hacer estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre.

Y como sello de sus promesas se besaron apasionadamente. Tratando de recuperar el tiempo que perdieron esa semana. Aunque no saber del uno del otro durante ese tiempo había hecho que los sentimientos aumentaran, mucho más allá de lo que se habían admitido.

* * *

**¡Hola! sé que esperaba que continuará con el qué paso después con Mina y Yaten, no coman ansias chicas, lo sabrán en el epilogo. Y disculpen si las hice sufrir por que no hubo beso.**

**Para el próximo capítulo retomaré a la pareja central de esta historia. Amy y Taiki. Ya los he dejado abandonado por un par de días.**

**Y en cuanto a Diamante, de verdad se volvió alguien fundamental en nuestra historia, así que creo que también se merece algo. No será un capítulo entero pero si lo mencionaré en el epilogo.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a la que se toman la molestia de leerme. Y de dejar un review se los agradezco enormemente. Y como le decía a mi amiga Paola cada vez que alguien te deja un review es como que acaban de comprar mi libro. Me hace sentir famosa. (jejeje) En serio chicas, gracias por leer mis locuras rosas, ya que soy romántica hasta los huesos.**

**Saludos nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	14. Beirut

**Citas compatibles**

**Capítulo 14**

**Beirut**

Desde última vez que vio al chico de cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas fuera del bar Crown cuando había asistido con Mina y Rei al casino junto a dicho bar, se había hecho la promesa de sacarlo de su cabeza. Pero por más que lo intentaba, con todos sus esfuerzos, siempre sus pensamientos se volcaban en él.

Estaba frustrada.

Después recibió esa llamada donde le decían que habían encontrado una cita compatible con ella, y pues claro se había asustado. Estuvo a punto de declinar pero se dijo a sí misma que sería bueno e interesante conocer a alguien compatible con ella. Para dejar de pensar en el chicho castaño. Y cuando ya había aceptado la chica se despide diciéndole _"suerte con el afortunado". "Afortunado"_ pensaba, al único que le gustaría asociar con ese adjetivo era al chico castaño.

Luego de eso, Serena estaba organizando una fiesta para el primo de Seiya, a quien ella nunca había tratado. Serena y Seiya le insistieron tanto que asistiera y por primera vez en lo que iba del año se negó a una salida. Y no se negó con los mismos motivos de los años anteriores: no conocía a nadie de la fiesta y su miedo a ser sociable. Pues ella misma sabía que eso era mentira, sus otras amigas asistirían. El verdadero motivo por el que se negó era que no quería encontrarse con ese chico.

El motivo de sus temores, según ella, estaba más que sustentado. La segunda vez que lo vio fue en ese bar su encuentro en área de los baños, aún recordaba sus palabras cuando la llamó "chica dedos de mantequilla" y se dio de pretencioso con ella diciéndole que él no siempre estaría cerca para ayudarla. Y también recordaba su último encuentro: fue en la salida de ese bar, el día que ella se defendió. O el día que no lo dejó hablar.

Sí, seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza ese último encuentro, él la había saludado y ella no lo dejó hablar. De cuando en cuando se preguntaba porque había sido tan ruda y grosera con él, así no era ella. Pero venían a su mente sus apodos "chicas piernas de trapo" y la furia se apoderaba de ella nuevamente. Y un deseo de volverle a ver. Y eso era lo que no quería. O quizás verlo una vez más. Pero sólo una. Para ahuyentar este tipo de ideas de su cabeza se refugió en lo que mejor sabía hacer: estudiar.

Y esa fue la excusa que utilizó para no ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del primo de Seiya: tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes. Era verdad que tenía exámenes pero había estudiado muy bien sus clases que sólo necesitaría un leve repaso para hacer cada uno de esos exámenes. Se sintió culpable por haber usado una pequeña mentira con sus amigas así que se propuso leer sin distracción nuevamente todos sus apuntes y libros para que la mentira se hiciera verdad.

Y en esas estaba la noche del sábado: leyendo todo el material de estudio nuevamente. Cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar en su mesita de noche. Cuando se acercó vio en la pantalla que era Mina. Recordaba perfectamente esa conversación.

-_Sí, bueno_ —. Había contestado ella.

-_Hola Amy. Somos Mina y Rei. Disculpa si te despertamos_—. Era la voz de Rei.

_-__Oh no. No se preocupen por eso. Estaba despierta estudiando. ¿Cómo está la fiesta? ¿Se han divertido mucho?—se había apresurado a hacerle más pregunta no fuese que notarán que no había ido a la fiesta y había dicho una mentirita para no acompañarlas._

-_Sí que nos hemos divertido_—. Eso lo había dicho Mina y había notado un cierto tono de ironía en su voz y luego agregó—pero los detalles te los contamos después.

_-__Me encantaría escucharlos._

-_Ahora mismo te llamamos para contarte acerca del chico que te gusta_—. Había sido Rei quien había hablado.

Amy se quedó en silencio. Una parte de ella se alegró de no haber ido. Estaba casi segura que si sus amigas la llamaban para contarle sobre él era que lo habían visto en ese bar. Pero otra parte estaba triste. Sí. Ya lo había reconocido, quería volverlo a ver aunque sea una vez más.

_-¿Amy estas allí?—_escuchó a Mina que le cuestionaba sacándola de sus pensamientos—_Ya sabemos quién es él y no lo vas a creer._

-_Mina… __-_había interrumpido Amy. Un terror, un pánico se apoderó de ella. Quería saber quién era él. Pues sí quería. Pero eso no estaba en sus actuales determinaciones: olvidarlo

-_Yo tenía razón cuando te dije que se me hacía conocido-. _Había continuado Mina hablando. Si sabía quién era él, siquiera su nombre, quizás haría un poco de investigación y sabría como localizarlo y temía que ese chico se volviera una obsesión.

-_Mina…__-_se sorprendió que su voz le salió en tono alto—._Agradezco que quieran darme información, pero no la quiero en estos momentos, no la necesito. Me propuse no pensar en él. Y por favor no, vuelvan a mencionarlo. Por favor—.Terminó suplicando Amy. Aunque cayó en cuenta que había sido un poco grosera._

-_Discúlpanos Amy_— dijo Rei—_ya no te interrumpimos, sólo pensamos que te interesaría saber. Sí cambias de opinión sólo llámanos y te contaremos._

He allí la cuestión, ellas les seguían ofreciendo su ayuda y darle información cuando ella cambiara de opinión, y ese momento podría ser ahora mismo. Negó con la cabeza. Debía disculparse con sus amigas.

_-Discúlpenme ustedes a mí, chicas. No era mi intención sonar o parecer grosera sólo que esta semana tendré exámenes muy duros y quiero prestar toda mi atención a los estudios—. Claro debía parecer creíble y mencionar justo la pequeña mentira que había dicho era lo que más se acercaría sonar convincente. _

-_Tranquila Amy. Por esto no dejaremos de quererte y considerarte nuestra amiga. Hablamos pronto. Cuídate—_agregó Mina.

_-__Gracias por su cariño, es reciproco. Y cuídense ustedes. Termínenla de pasarla bien__._

Y desde que colgó el teléfono hasta esa mañana de viernes 14 de febrero, había intentado marcarle a Mina o a Rei, al menos un millón de veces. Moría por saber la identidad del chico. Pero era claro al menos las cuantas veces que había permitido que el teléfono sonara siempre había saludado a ambas chicas y había hecho pasar la llamada como un simple _"Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?"_. Quizás sus amigas se habían dado cuenta de que esa llamada quería ir más allá. Pero de ser así no se habían animado a tocar el tema, y la conversación siempre acababa, al menos un minuto después.

Era una cobarde, quizás.

Estaba a punto de entrar al salón donde sería su último examen de la semana. Y pues era obvio que la fecha no pasaba desapercibida: flores, globos con frases de amor, tarjetas de amor gigantes, otras más pequeñas. Se respiraba el amor en el aire.

Sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza. Ella estaba sola. No habría flores, ni tarjetas, ni globos, ni declaraciones. Sólo tendría aquella cita. Que bien podría ser incompatible. Un simple cuestionario no podría determinar cuan compatibles eran dos personas, y mucho menos si tendrían éxito como pareja.

Con esto en mente ingresó a hacer su examen.

* * *

Taiki trataba que sus días pasaran de lo más ocupado posible. Pues así no pensaba. No pensaba en la chica de cabello azulado. Pues se había comportado como un verdadero imbécil con ella y cuando intentó disculparse se encontró que ella no quería sus disculpas y por su forma de tratarlo era más que evidente que tampoco quería verlo ni en pintura.

Uno de esos días pensó en hablar con Diamante y sonsacarle algo de información de la chica que rondaba sus pensamientos, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no sería buena idea. Ya había hecho y dicho cosas que tenían a Diamante sospechando que él sentía algo por la chica.

Y pues ya se había dado cuenta que ella le gustaba. Y ahora que ella lo había puesto en su lugar una extraña sensación de admiración por ella crecía en su interior. Otra chica en su lugar se hubiese puesto a llorar cada vez que él la ofendía. Pero no ella siempre lo ponía en su lugar, pero la última vez pudo notar un poco de furia en su mirada. Era obvio que había cruzado los límites de la chica.

Era un estúpido. Y se lo repetía a cada rato.

Luego había recibido esa llamada. Lo recordaba donde le decían que habían encontrado su cita compatible. No pudo resistir una carcajada amarga al escuchar las palabras. La única cita, quizás compatible, que se le antojaba era con la chica menuda de cabellos azules.

Se había negado desde el inicio. Pero escuchó la chica tan preocupada cuando le decía _"Es la primera persona que dice que no"_ y luego la chica suplicó _"la chica ya ha aceptado, por favor, sería desagradable volver a llamarla y decirle que su cita ha declinado"._

Todo por culpa de Seiya, si no hubiera insistido en que llenara ese estúpido cuestionario. Entonces recordó a su mamá, ella también había deseado que llenara ese formulario y como un relámpago volvieron a sonar sus palabras _"__Hijo, quiero lo mejor para ti, y ya estoy vieja, quiero que te enamores, te cases, y me des nietos". _

La chica seguí esperando su respuesta. "_Mire señor no me está permitido revelar datos de su cita, ya que la idea es que ustedes descubran el por qué son compatibles. Pero si le digo el pseudónimo de su cita quizás llame su atención y acepte"._ Se negó a contestarle nada a la chica. El silencio cuando alguien trata de convencerte de algo, suele tener el efecto de sacar más información. Y así fue, pues escuchó a la chica decirle: _"su pseudónimo es princesa de mercurio"._

No supo porqué pero cuando escuchó ese pseudónimo sólo pudo asociarlo con una sola persona en el mundo: la chica peli azul.

La chica, que se había identificado como Esmeralda, eso creía vagamente recordar, seguía hablándole por teléfono, seguía suplicando que el aceptará. Sólo la escuchaba hablar pero no prestaba atención en absolutamente nada de lo que le había dicho. Y de repente le soltó _"está bien, acepto"._

Le pareció exagerada la reacción de la chica al otro lado del teléfono, hubiese jurado que ella estaba saltando en su asiento cuando lo escuchó aceptar. _"Me la ha puesto difícil creador estelar"._

Y la chica siguió hablando de donde sería la cita a qué hora y que no tendría que pagar nada.

Le daba vuelta al pseudónimo princesa de mercurio. Y siempre terminaba imaginándosela a ella. De repente un día llega Seiya a decirle que celebrarían el cumpleaños de Yaten en el Crown.

Él estaba nervioso. _Tonto_, pensó. Quería ir, quizás ella estaría cerca. Pero después se lo pensó mejor, y si ella volvía a ponerlo en su lugar y sí él no era capaz de controlarse y terminaba insultándola o tratándola mal. Ese era su mayor temor, ya no quería tratarla así.

Pero a Seiya no le bastó con invitarlo a él, sino que también invitó a sus amigos, Diamante y Darien. Y pues estos, prácticamente, lo arrastraron a esa fiesta. Bueno, eso era lo que él estaba dispuesto a aceptar en voz alta, porque la verdad era que el interior él quería ir y rogaba porque ella estuviera en el bar.

Pero no fue así.

Y después de un rato de estar con ellos cada uno buscó una conquista y se sintió solo. Salió a ver si de repente ella estaría en el casino. Pero su búsqueda fue en vano. Ella no había ido a ese lugar. _¿Lo estaría evitando?_ Pensó.

Cuando volvió al bar, dispuesto a marcharse vio a la chica que estaba con Darien y de repente le pareció que la conocía. No recordaba de donde. Esperó que cantaran el cumpleaños y se retiró de la fiesta.

La siguiente semana el lunes comenzó a trabajar como ortopeda de planta en el hospital donde habían hecho su especialización. La semana había estado repleta de cirugías, lo cual agradecía ya que lo hacían concentrarse en su trabajo y no daba cabida a otros pensamientos.

Su amigo Darien, había tratado de comunicarse con él el miércoles, pero no fue hasta el jueves que tuvo tiempo para devolverle la llamada. Darien quería localizar a Seiya para que le consiguiera información de una de las amigas de Serena que había estado con él el día de la fiesta. Era obvio que su amigo estaba completamente enamorado de esa chica.

Y mientras ayudaba a su amigo, sintió envidia. Envidia por Darien estaba luchando por lo que quería. Envidia porque su amigo no se avergonzaba en aceptarlo. Envidia porque se dio cuenta que la chica le correspondía, por lo menos eso le pareció el día de la fiesta. Envidia porque conocía a su amigo y sabía que él terminaría siendo pareja de esa chica.

¿Y qué era él? Un cobarde.

Volvió a sumergirse en su trabajo. Sus pacientes y sus operaciones lo eran todo.

Hasta claro ese viernes 14 de febrero que tendría que asistir a esa cita compatible con la tal princesa de mercurio.

Y allí estaba sentado en una mesa de ese restaurante de comida libanesa. Con una decoración que le hacía sentir como en el medio oriente. Vio su reloj y ya marcaban las 7 en punto. Alzó su vista hacia la parte donde se localizaba el bar, vio lo que hacía atractivo el lugar, habían unos artefactos alargados con distintos diseños donde salían algunas mangueras, les llaman hookah, ese era el atractivo del restaurante sentarse y estar por así decirlo "fumando" en el bar.

Algo nerviosa llegaba Amy a la entrada del restaurante. Había salido temprano de su dormitorio pero se dio cuenta que el tráfico estaba realmente pesado. Y el tiempo que había calculado que tomaría para llegar al restaurante fue mayor.

Y cuando llegó tuvo que hacer una pequeña fila, ya que otras personas también esperaban su turno para que le asignaran una mesa.

Repasó su vestimenta para ver si encontraba alguna imperfección. Había decidió vestir un pantalón tipo jeans de color blanco con unas botas que le llegaban debajo de las rodillas pero sin tacón, porque aún se lo tenían prohibido por lo de su esguince. Un suéter de lana manga larga con cuello y un abrigo con detalle de lana gruesa en la solapa.

Su turno llegó y el mesero le indicó que su cita ya había llegado. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Había trascurrido un cuarto de hora desde las 7 de la noche. Sintió más nervios aún. Estaría dando una primera mala impresión.

Seguía al mesero cuando de pronto este se detuvo e hizo las correspondientes presentaciones

-Señor, Creador estelar, esta es su cita compatible la señorita princesa de la luna.

Ambos se miraron.

Amy continuaba de pie, mientras tanto Taiki se acababa de levantar caballerosamente al recibir a la dama. El mesero sacó un poco la silla para que Amy tomara asiento. Pero vio que la chica estaba paralizada. El mesero carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención.

Taiki rápidamente rodeo la mesa y se ofreció a retirarle la silla para que ella tomara asiento.

Ella solo lo miraba perpleja. No lo podía creer. Era él en persona

-Por favor, toma asiento—dijo Taiki. Y esas palabras sorprendieron más a Amy, estaba siendo cortes con ella, pero una a una los encuentros con él comenzaron a pasar por su mente: el cine, el bar, la clínica, otra vez el bar. ¿Si se sentaba y se exponía a un nuevo ataque de ironías y apodos?

-Prometo no atacarte, quiero disculparme—dijo Taiki como si hubiese podido leer los pasamientos de Amy. Esto hizo que se estremeciera y agradeció llevar una blusa manga larga y su abrigo porque pudo sentir como su piel se puso de gallina al sentirse descubierta.

Entonces se sentó. Pero no articuló palabras.

Él también tomó asiento. _"Debes hacerlo bien aunque sólo sea esta vez"_ se amonestó mentalmente.

-Mi nombre es Taiki Kou—comenzó diciendo Taiki, le pareció un buen inicio presentarse formalmente y tratar de romper esa atmosfera de hielo que se había instaurado entre ellos.

-¿Kou?—balbució Amy, volviendo a mirarlo con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Que fue interrumpido por el mesero que le llevaba los menús. Cuando el mesero se hubo retirado Amy logró decir:

-¿Tienes algún familiar llamado Seiya?

-Pues sí, es mi hermano menor. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Él es el novio de mi amiga Serena.

Entonces ambos cayeron en cuenta que todo este tiempo habían estado tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

-Debo pedirte disculpas por mi forma de tratarte, he sido un malcriado, estúpido, arrogante, grosero…

-Y patán—agregó Amy.

-Y patán—repitió Taiki— ¿Podrías perdonarme todas mis equivocaciones contigo?

Amy lo miró por un par de segundos antes de hablar. Vio en sus ojos algo que le pareció sincero.

-Comencemos de cero, entonces—contestó Amy.

-Me parece la mejor de las ideas—dijo Taiki y repitió—Mi nombre es Taiki Kou—y extendió la mano sobre la mesa para estrecharla con la ella.

-Mi nombre es Amy Mizuno—dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

Fue un contacto cálido. Que funcionó como una varita mágica borrando los recuerdos que la habían hecho sentir mal.

Por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo él le sonrio. Y ella se perdió en esa sonrisa. Y sin más se la devolvió.

El mesero llegó a recoger sus órdenes y sólo en ese momento cayeron en cuenta que aún estaban sostenidos de la mano. Y ni siquiera habían ojeado el menú. Pidieron la recomendación que les hizo el camarero.

-Eres médico, ¿verdad?—le preguntó Amy, quien se acomodaba en su asiento después que el camarero se retirara y manteniendo las manos bajo la mesa, para evitar otro contacto tan cálido, tenía miedo de olvidar hasta su nombre si lo volvía a tocar—lo digo porque te vi dos veces en el hospital.

-¿Dos veces?—le cuestiona Taiki—yo solo recuerdo haberte visto una

Amy se sonroja porque había olvidado que él día del accidente ella lo vio, pero él no la vio a ella, porque ella estaba en el carro con Serena.

-Bueno—se aclara la garganta—la primera vez yo te vi, no creo que me hayas visto pues iba en el auto de Seiya con Serena. Ese día tuve un accidente, me doblé el tobillo—le explica

Taiki asiente, pues ha hecho memoria. Recuerda que ese día algo le decía que debía ir a ver a su hermano—lo recuerdo. Entonces la segunda vez fue cuando te vi camino a la consulta de Blackmoon.

-Es correcto. Entonces ¿eres médico?

Taiki se da cuenta que no había respondido a su pregunta—sí, soy médico y acabo de obtener la especialización en ortopedia.

-Yo quiero especializarme en pediatría. —le comenta Amy dándole un sorbo a la copa de agua que un camarero acaba de colocar.

-¿Tú eres médico?—le pregunta sorprendido

-Aún no lo soy, estoy en el último año de carrera.

-¡Vaya!—exclama Taiki—es una sorpresa.

Un rato después el mesero le sirve sus platos de comida. Cuando han terminado de cenar Taiki le cuestiona-¿te gusta la astronomía? Lo pregunto por tu pseudónimo

-Es mi pasatiempo favorito. Me apasionan las estrellas y todo el infinito que nos rodea.

-A mi también—le confiesa embelesado por la pasión que nota en la voz de ella al expresarse.

-También lo noté en tu pseudónimo.

-¿tienes planes para después de esta cena?—le pregunta Taiki.

-No, no que yo recuerde.

-¡Genial!—se aclara la garganta—bueno espero que puedas acompañarme a un lugar que te encantará se que hace un poco de frío pero créeme el sacrificio valdrá la pena.

-Te acompaño—le dijo Amy regalándole una sonrisa.

Un rato después Taiki aparcaba su auto en un lugar en la afueras de la ciudad.

-Este es mi observatorio privado—le decía mientras le abría la puerta para que ella bajase del auto.

Era una placita con unas cuantas bancas, estaba rodeada de arboles pero justo en el centro estaba despejado. Él abrió el maletero, y sacó un gran maletín negro.

-Es mi telescopio—le dijo poniéndose a lado de ella y comenzando a caminar para que ella lo siguiera.

Él le tomó un par de minutos armarlo.

-Siempre lo cargo conmigo. Algunas veces venir a ver el cielo es tan relajante.

-Imagino que sí lo es.

-Déjame buscarte una estrella especial o si tenemos suerte una constelación.

El estuvo un rato moviendo lentamente el telescopio en busca de lo prometido. Ella lo observa ensimismada. Él era tan guapo.

-Aquí está Orion, la que nunca me falla—decía mientras se retiraba del telescopio cediéndole el objetivo a Amy. Ella miró el cielo a través de ese telescopio- ¿Sabías que Orion sea la constelación más conocida del cielo?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Lo sabía pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla a través de un telescopio sólo en imágenes en su computadora. Así que estaba extasiada con la experiencia.

Ella quitó la vista del telescopio y lo miró. Y cuando la vio las palabras de su madre le llegaron como un relámpago _"__cuando llegue la indicada, lo sabrás. Sólo deja que tu corazón te guíe."_

-Espero que no te asuste lo que te voy a decir, pero no puedo callarlo, ni posponerlo.

Ella lo miró curiosa. Extrañamente no le cruzó la idea de que quisiera decirle algo que la hiriese. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-Me gustas, hace un par de días me di cuenta de este sentimiento y necesitaba decírtelo.

Amy se sonrojó con la información. Pero decidió ser sincera también.

-Tú también me gustas me di cuenta hace un par de días también.

Ambos rieron. Y luego de calmada las risas, él miró sus labios. Y ella supo que recibiría su primer beso. Se humedeció los labios instintivamente. Él se acercó y capturó sus labios con su boca. La acercó más a él y ella trató de gemir con el acercamiento y él aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Cuando por falta de aire alejaron sus bocas, él se aventuró a preguntar – ¿Crees que somos compatibles?

Ella le sonrío, su cara tenía un toque timido que la hacía ver angelical—Somos una cita compatible

Y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

**hola!**

**Quiero que sepan que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Sólo me resta el epílogo. no se pongan tristes. Amé esta historia como a un hijo, le dí la vida, la vi creecer, la ayudé a madurar, dio frutos y ahora es tiempo de que se acabe.**

**Y sí me quedó pasado de romántico este capítulo pues avisenme porque esta semana ando nadando en las mieles del amor. Hace dos días cumplí mi segundo aniversario de bodas, y hoy viernes es mi cumple así que como ando inspirada me auto regalé este capi.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**les mando un monton de besos y abrazos.**

**gracias por leer y por sus reviews y por ponerme en sus alertas de favoritos y seguidores.**

**saludos,**

**ShelydeKou**


End file.
